Mako and love
by Sugy
Summary: Rufus Shinra est l'homme le plus riche de la planète, jusqu'au jour où son empire s'effondre. Pourtant, c'est seulement là que l'aventure de sa vie commencera. Terminée, bonus inclus, et chapitre un édité.
1. Une bien triste vie

_**MAKO AND LOVE**_

**_Titre : Mako and love  
Auteur: Sugy (aka Jessie)  
Source : Final Fantasy VII  
Disclaimer : L'univers est tiré d'un magnifique jeu nommé Final Fantasy, le septième épisode. En aucun cas il ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix (Squaresoft, à cette époque). Seulement trois personnages sont tout droit sorti de mon imagination (en ne comptant pas les personnages secondaires tout à fait... secondaires). Cette fan fiction fut commencé en 2003 et terminé en juillet 2005. Les chapitres ne sont cependant pas tous postés, histoire de donner un, léger, suspense. Les premiers chapitres (du deuxième jusqu'au sixième) vont subir une réédition. Lorsqu'ils seront édité, je l'indiquerais ici. Donc, cette histoire se passe quelques temps après la guérison de Cloud (Clad en VF). Je sais que Tseng est décédé, mais il a survécu, pour les besoins de la fic. Voici donc, sans plus tardez ma première fan fiction complétée avec, en prime, la deuxième version du premier chapitre._**

_**Udapte du 11 juillet : Chapitre 1 édité.**_

_**Chapitre 1; Une bien triste vie**_

La jeune femme aux allures de bohèmes se tenait devant cette immeuble imposant : la compagnie Shinra. Certes, cette société rendait la vie difficile à plus d'un. Pourtant, elle, elle voulait mettre un terme à cette vie misérable. De tout cœur elle souhaitait quitter ce petit appartement du secteur quatre. Elle en avait assez de vendre des substances douteuses à des hommes et des femmes qui souhaitaient quitter ce monde, mais n'avait pas assez de courage pour passer au suicide. Ils étaient donc la, moyennant quelques gils contre du substitut mako à cette jeune femme. L'élément déclencheur fut fort simple. Avant hier, soit une douce journée de février c'était son anniversaire. Un an s'était ajouté aux dix-huit dernières années de pauvreté déjà présente. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne sa vie avait été d'un misérable absolue. Aujourd'hui, donc, elle voulait changer tout ça. Se débarrasser de cette vie. La simple vue des taudis, où l'espérance de vie frôlait les quarante ans, lui donnait le haut le cœur et non seulement à cause de l'odeur. C'était donc sur un coup de tête qu'elle avait téléphoné à la compagnie et avait posé sa candidature afin de devenir turk. C'était donc la raison de sa venu sur les plaques supérieures. Si seulement elle savait où ça la mènerait...

Saisissant sa seule et unique chance, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et appuya sa main droite contre le rebord métallique. Ses cheveux, d'un bruns ternes, descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Les pointes étaient fourchus. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu faire une publicité de shampooing. Pour l'occasion, la brunette avait revêtit des habits pratiquement respectable. Un débardeur noir, dont le bas s'effilochait et un jean délavé, trop grand pour elle. Une ceinture en cuir blanc retenait le pantalon Des espadrilles rouges et noires dont les semelles étaient troués. Une épée courte, dont la lame commençait à rouiller, était accroché à sa ceinture.

Finalement, elle fit le pas décisif et se trouva à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, dans un grand hall. Ses yeux bleus, encadrés d'une monture, observaient avec attention chaque détail. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet endroit était le plus luxueux qu'elle avait jamais vu. Les lustres, l'escalier de marbre et les portes vitrées et les deux ascenseurs en témoignaient. Voyant les regards des secrétaire se poser sur sa personne, la combattante se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle. Leurs teints juraient énormément. L'une avait un beau teint bronzé, sans doute grâce à un salon spécialisé, qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds platine, tandis que l'autre avait un teint blanc laiteux, presque gris. Il était très facile de savoir laquelle vivait dans les taudis et laquelle avait la chance de ne pas y vivre. La jeune femme résidant dans les plaques supérieures reposa son regard sur son ordinateur portable à la vue de cette habitante. Puis, voyant qu'elle était toujours planté devant son bureau, la réceptionniste récita sa phrase clé :

- Bienvenu à la Shinra. Comment puis-je vous aider? fit-elle d'une vois suraiguë, sans aucun enthousiasme pour sa besogne.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran digital.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle par politesse. Je suis ici, car j'ai un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous avec Heidegger. Je me nomme Samantha Gast.

Malgré qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans un endroit où le mot instruction n'avait pas sa place, la jeune utilisait un vocabulaire décent.

Une nouvelle expression se peignit alors sur le visage de l'autre femme. Elle tapa quelques informations sur son ordinateur.

- Bien, à quelle heure?

L'habitante des Taudis répondit que c'était à quatorze heure. Pendant ce temps, la blonde appuya se servit de son interphone pour apostropher l'homme avec qui la combattante avait un rendez-vous. Il eut un quelques interférences, puis une voix grave lui répondant qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre à son bureau.

- Parfait, Samantha, prenez les ascenseurs jusqu'au cinquante neuvième étage.

Hocha la tête, elle se dirigea jusqu'à l'un des ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. L'appareil arriva et ses portes vitrées s'ouvrirent. Samantha prit place dans l'engin qui décolla en direction de l'étage cinquante neuf. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était seule dans l'ascenseur. Puis, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, les porte s'ouvrant pour faire place à deux hommes. Tout les deux avaient des lunettes fumée perchés sur leur nez. Ils abordaient également le même habit. Un veston bleu nuit, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, un pantalon de la même couleur que le veston et des chaussures parfaitement cirées. Alors que l'un portait l'habit de façon impeccable, l'autre semblait avoir de la misère à nouer sa cravate. Instinctivement, Samantha se déplaça vers la droite, afin de laisser entrer les deux jeunes hommes. Le plus bronzé des deux appuya sur le bouton menant à l'étage soixante trois et la porte se referma. Deux turks. Voilà donc en quelle compagnie elle se trouvait. Des futurs collègues, peut-être. Les deux turks restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la toute fin du voyage de la brune.

À sa droite se trouvait une porte faite de chêne massive sur laquelle était une plaque or était fixé. Sur l'insigne il était inscrit le nom du maître des lieux : Monsieur Heidegger, Président du département du maintien de la paix. C'était ici. Toquant à la porte, la jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas précipité et la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme trapu, environ de sa grandeur, dont la barbe hirsute camouflait sa bouche se tenait devant elle.

Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que sa devrait être ici, elle cogna à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant d'entendre quelques pas précipités ouvrir la porte. Un homme trapu, avec un barbe hirsute se tenait là.

- Oui?

Tout sourire, la jeune femme tendit sa main, se présentant. L'homme la serra, mais il s'agissait d'une poignée de main molle. Rien à voir avec une poignée de main énergique. Il la fit donc entrer dans son bureau et lui désigna une chaise en cuir noir, légèrement rembourrée. Lui, il prit place derrière son bureau, sur une chaise beaucoup plus grande et plus confortable, mais ça ne gênait pas Samantha. Cette simple chaise devait valoir plus que tout ses biens réunis. La pièce elle-même était décorée dans les teintes de bordeaux et de brun acajou. Quelques tableaux, représentant d'autres colonels avant Heidegger, étaient fixés sur le mur de gauche.

- Donc, vous voulez devenir turk, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à la question de l'homme. Un petit interrogatoire d'environ une dizaine de minutes s'en suivit : ses intentions, ses capacités, son raisonnement lors de certaines situations. Prenant une pause, Heidegger regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière sentait le rouge lui monter au visage.

- Bon, vous avez passé la première partie de l'entrevue. Je vous prie de me laisser votre numéro de téléphone ou de PHS, nous vous appellerons dès que possible. Car il est impossible de rencontrer Tseng et monsieur le Président pour le moment.

Il mentait, sa se voyait dans ses paroles déjà faites et son air ben trop calme.

- Vous mentez, fit-elle, ignorant sa propre impolitesse.

Évidemment, elle ne possédait pas de ligne téléphonique. Cependant, elle avait un PHS. Enfin, elle en avait emprunté un à long terme à une personne du secteur sept, sans avoir l'intention de lui rendre. Le Colonel resta quelques secondes ébahis avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire gras qui lui donnait des airs de famille avec les chevaux.

- Un petit test, dit-il simplement en se levant. Suivez-moi.

Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait encore mentit, mais elle s'abstient, de peur de manquer sa chance. Ils sortirent donc de ce bureau et Samantha fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à l'appareil qui les mèneraient à Tseng et au Président. Les deux gens prirent place et entendirent patiemment leur destination commune. D'un air se voulant intéressé, Heidegger posait quelques question à la candidate. Cette dernière essayait d'offrir la meilleure image d'elle, malgré son habillement et répondait d'une voix assurées. Malgré tout, la nervosité montait D'un cran à chaque étage.

Comme précédemment, l'ascenseur mit un terme à leur escalade d'un mouvement sec. La porte s'ouvrit, montrant la splendeur du soixante-neuvième étage. D'immense baie vitrée parcourait les murs, montrant la splendeur de Midgar, vu d'en haut. Samantha ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, admirant le paysage céleste, ainsi que sa ville natale. Elle était beaucoup plus belle, d'ici. Puis, voyant que son guide avait avancé jusqu'à un bureau, elle le suivit. La vaste pièce était beaucoup plus luxueuse que le hall d'entrée. Des lustres pendaient des plafonds et des lierres s'amourachaient aux rampes. Un tapis rouge indiquait le chemin à suivre jusqu'au dernier étage. L'étage de Rufus Shinra Junior. Des canapés en cuir blanc permettait de se reposer, en attendant que le Président daigne vous ouvrir sa porte. Des tables basses en verre et trois fauteuil accompagnaient le sofa. Se tortillant nerveusement les mains, Samantha écoutait distraitement la conversation entre l'homme barbu et la jeune adulte aux cheveux noirs portant une robe d'un vert lime criard. C'était la mode à Midgard, les vêtements aux couleurs fluos qui brillaient pratiquement dans le noir.

- Il est occupé ? avait-il demandé.

- Tseng se trouve en sa compagnie, répondit la jeune femme, arrêtant sa tâche afin de porter son attention sur l'homme.

Ils avaient des airs de famille, comme le constata Samantha. Peut-être étaient-ils frère et soeur? Puis la jeune secrétaire avait contacté un homme grâce à un appareil. Finalement, elle montra la porte du doigt à Heidegger. Ce dernier se mit en route et la candidate le rattrapa en moins de deux. Alors qu'il toquait à la porte, le coeur de la jeune femme à ses côtés s'affola. Et si ce n'était pas pour elle? Au tout dernier moment, elle voulut s'excuser et prendre la fuit, mais se ressaisit. Un homme svelte leur ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux noirs, tombant sur ses épaules était parfaitement placé, par une seule mèche rebelle. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur le Colonel et puis sur Samantha.

- C'est elle, fit seulement le gros homme.

- Parfait, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls.

Bien que Heidegger n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un soutient, il était mieux que rien. Samantha regrettait déjà le départ de l'homme barbu. Il lui adressa un semblant de sourire et tourna les talons. Puis, une voix s'adressa à elle.

- Bonjour, Samantha, je me prénomme Tseng.

- Enchanté, fit-elle.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main et elle la serra chaleureusement. Finalement, il la fit entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Tout en marchant vers le fond de la pièce, Tseng expliqua qu'elle subirait l'examen pratique. La combattante se doutait qu'il s'agirait d'un combat, mais contre qui? Puis, un bruit attira son attention. Derrière un gigantesque bureau, un homme venait de se lever et de poser ses mains sur le même bureau. Tête baissé, une seule mèche lui tombait dans le visage. Son long pelisse d'un blanc immaculé était soigneusement attaché. Il leva son visage vers l'inconnu, lui révélant ainsi ses séduisants traits. Aucun sourire sur ce visage parfait. Ses deux pupilles d'un bleu clairs. Samantha avait entendu bien des rumeurs à propos de lui, mais, sincèrement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un homme si beau se tenir avec autant de grâce devant elle. Rapidement, Tseng lui révéla tout à propos de l'examen. Elle devrait combattre une panthère répondant au doux nom de Dark Nation. Rufus, qui jusque là n'avait dit aucun mot, même pour se présenter rajouta :

- C'est ma panthère.

À ces paroles, un grognement se fit entendre. Samantha tint avec plus d'ardeur le garde de son épée et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Un félin s'approchait dangereusement.

- Bonne chance.

Puis la panthère de mit à courir. Ses yeux vert pomme fixait sa prochaine victime. Bien campée sur ses jambes, la candidate attendait de pied ferme son ennemi. Au tout dernier moment, elle changea d'idée et se déplaça rapidement vers la droite. Le félin freina brusquement et se tourna de nouveau vers sa cible, prenant un court élan elle lui sauta dessus et la brune para sa mâchoire avec son épée. Cependant, Dark Nation réussit, grâce à sa patte gauche a asséner un coup de griffe à Samantha qui instinctivement porta sa main gauche à son visage, reculant. La bête avançait toujours en sa direction et, reprenant ses esprits, Samantha courut vers elle, la lame de son épée droit devant elle, à la verticale. Lorsqu'elle jugea être assez près de la panthère, elle abaissa son épée directement sur cette dernier qui grogna de douleur avant de sauter sur son ennemi.

Cette fois-ci, la brunette se servit de son bras pour se protéger. Ce même bras fut alors mordu avant que la panthère retombe au sol. Ayant plus d'un tour dans son sac, Samantha tenta alors de lancer un sortilège qu'elle avait grandement pratiqué, ces derniers jours. Elle se mit à l'abri du félin, près du bureau de Rufus, marmonna un mot et plaça sa main gauche face à son adversaire.

Un rayon d'un rose bonbon en sorti et se propulsa directement sur la cible. Dark Nation ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Un sort de confusion, appelé fascination, venait de la frapper. La victime se mordit la patte avant, sous le regard abasourdi de son maître qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche. C'était bien la première fois qu'un candidat se servait de cette méthode afin de venir à bout de Dark Nation. La manège dura quelques instants, durant lesquels Samantha en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, jaugeant qu'il était temps de mettre fin au combat, elle se lança vers le félin noir et lui décocha un coup de pied, près du sternum. Ce dernier reprenant ses esprit, agrippa l'épaule de la jeune femme avec sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un bout de chair. Ne retenant point sa douleur, Samantha cria, avant de repousse la panthère avant de l'assaillir d'un coup d'épée bien placé, sur son échine dorsale.

Alors que le combat prenait une tournure intéressante pour la combattante, Tseng s'interposa.

- Stop. Nous avons pu juger vos prouesses au combat, Samantha.

- Donnez-nous votre numéro de PHS, ainsi que votre adresse, continua Rufus, indifférent.

Elle dicta alors son adresse, gênée de dévoiler qu'elle habitait dans les taudis. Néanmoins, personne n'en fit allusion. Samantha enchaîna donc avec son numéro de PHS. Ceci fait, Tseng prit la peine de la reconduire jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble.

Deux jours avaient maintenant passé. Deux jours sans aucune nouvelle de la Shinra. Rufus avait dû la trouver exécrable, elle en était persuadée. Un être humain ne pouvait pas être aussi indifférent. Il ne semblait avoir aucune faiblesse. Somnolant dans son lit, dont on pouvait faire la comparaison avec une couchette de prison, la jeune femme ne cessait de repasser la scène dans sa tête. On vint alors l'importuner. Un visage aux traits fins passa par l'embrasure de la porte. Dans ses yeux vert émeraude, on pouvait distinguer l'inquiétude à propos de son amie. Il s'agissait d'Annabelle, sa colocataire. En fait, plutôt sa meilleure amie car elle ne payait pas le loyer. Des cheveux châtains, mi-longs, lui chatouillaient la nuque. Elle avait revêtue des pantalons corsaire d'un rose bonbon, déteint par le temps et un débardeur blanc. La jeune femme paraissait fatiguée, ces derniers jours. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse de la part de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleur amie, Annabelle répéta :

- Tu vas bien?

Un vague hochement de tête fut la réponse de la brunette. S'installant sur le lit voisin, sa copine tenta da rassurer.

- Tout c'est bien passé. Tu me la dis toi-même.

Grognant, Samantha prit appui sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers Annabelle :

- Peut-être, mais plus j'y pense, plus je crois que le Président a détesté.

En tant que bonne amie, Annabelle lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu que Rufus était un homme très froid. Ce qui était dommage, vu sa beauté, ajouta-t-elle. Puis le sujet changea complètement de direction. Elle demanda s'il y avait de baux spécimens mâles. Ça c'était bine elle, toujours à reluquer la gent masculine, malgré le fait qu'elle avait un petit copain : Jack. D'un air faussement indigné, Samantha répliquait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Tenace, Annabelle voulut tout de même savoir.

- Il y en avait certain, oui.

La conversation divergea alors sur plusieurs sujets et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, à se confier des craintes et secrets, comme elles le faisaient toujours.

Ce fut tôt le matin qu'elles furent réveillées. Le cadran affichait trois heure du matin. Quel imbécile pouvait bien venir à cette heure? Les taudis étaient un endroit malfamés, mais généralement les bandits ne vous prévenait pas lorsqu'il venait vous cambrioler. Avec un élan de courage, la brune se leva, attrapa son épée et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine. Ses pieds nus se posant sur le sol froid.

Entre temps, de nouveaux coups furent entendus. Beaucoup plus forts que les précédents. Annabelle se tenait alerte, tandis que Samantha grognait devant tant d'impolitesse. Tirant sur la petit chaînette rouillée qui maintenait la porte verrouillé, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée et appuyant sur l'interrupteur à sa droite afin d'illuminé le proche. La lumière éclairait suffisamment pour qu'elle reconnaissent l'une des deux personnes. Malgré l'effet cadavérique que la lumière donnait aux gens, Samantha replaça Tseng. L'autre était une jeune femme, qui devait avoir vingt-deux ans, tout au plus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient environ de la même longueur que ceux d'Annabelle. Le duo portait le même habit.

- Samantha Gast, il est temps de faire vos preuves, expliqua Tseng avant même qu'elle eut pu ouvrir sa bouche.

- Parfait, attendez-moi quelques instants, bafouilla-t-elle avant de partir au pas de course dans la chambre.

Sous le regard stupéfait, elle fit voler le chandail lui servant de pyjama pour le troquer contre des vêtements plus convenables. Les mêmes qu'à son entrevue. Elle éclaircit les points qu'Annabelle ne comprenait pas et prit la poudre d'escampette. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau devant Tseng il lui étaya la mission.

- Il y a quelque chose que nous devons éclaircir, dans les taudis. Comme vous connaissez l'endroit, vous pourrez sans doute nous y conduire.

Hochant la tête, Samantha attendit l'endroit où elle devrait les mener.

- Ce bâtiment qui tombe légèrement en ruine... L'église.

Laissant échapper un 'Oh!' de compréhension, la jeune femme prit donc le devants. Avec une rapidité surprenante, elle se déplaçait dans les dédales de ruelles, esquivant les obstacles naturelles comme les rochers et les autres, comme des corps ou des poubelles. Finalement, une dizaine de minutes passèrent et ils se trouvèrent devant le bâtiment religieux. Dans la nuit, elle avait un aspect encore plus terrifiant.

- Nous y voilà, lança-t-elle.

Elena prit alors la tête et s'affairait à ouvrir la porte. Bizarrement, les portes refusaient de s'écarter afin de dévoiler son intérieur.

- Laissez moi faire. Il y a un vieux truc.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, laissa la place à la brune qui décocha un coup de pied dans le vieux bois. On entendit un déclic, puis les portes qui s'ouvrirent, grinçant légèrement. Tseng se risqua la premier, suivit d'Elena et de Samantha. Le doyen prit trois allumettes et en donna une à chaque fille. Tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'affairaient à fouiller l'endroit, la brune fit craquer son allumette et tenta d'observer chaque détail, malgré la pénombre. Puis, elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant sa première visite ici, il y avait quelques temps.

Discrètement, elle était entré, pour se réfugier d'un homme en furie. Lorsque l'humain mâle avait quitté, elle était sorti de sa cachette et était tombé nez à nez avec une jeune femme ressemblant à Annabelle. Favorisant également le rose dans son choix vestimentaire, elle avait les yeux de la même couleurs que sa colocataire. La seule différence était que ses cheveux natté lui arrivaient aux reins. Les deux femmes avaient fait connaissance puis Samantha venait souvent lui rendre visite. Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'elle voulait la voir, des soldats de la Shinra se trouvait là. N'osant pas s'approcher, elle avait rebroussé le chemin et avait vu la jeune femme s'enfuir en hauteur en compagnie d'un homme. Peut-être étaient-ils ici, à cet instant, afin d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire?

Elle revint brusquement sur terre lorsque Tseng l'interpella.

- Gast! Sortez de vôtre rêverie et aidez nous à trouver un indice quelconque!

Fouillant d'abord les bancs, la jeune femme tentait de trouver une piste. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien. Son regard se porta alors sur le sol, à travers la noirceur, elle distinguait quelque chose. S'approchant, elle découvrit un parterre de fleurs. Ce n'était pas là, auparavant. Samantha s'agenouilla puis une sphère lumineuse attira son attention. Excitée, elle appela Tseng. Ce dernier ne prit que quelques secondes afin de la rejoindre. Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il prit la sphère vert dans ses mains.

- C'est une matéria foudre, constata-t-il.

Intéressée, Samantha observa avec attention l'objet magique. Rapidement Tseng lui fournit quelques informations à propos de son fonctionnement. Elle savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans la ville haute et quelques-unes dans les taudis mais elle gardait ses rares gils à payer le loyer et non à s'acheter des matérias. C'était un luxe de trop. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'offrait aucun luxe.

- Enfin, elle nous est inutile, conclut Tseng. Je te l'offre. J'en ai plusieurs.

Elle ne put cacher la joie naissant sur son visage. Hébétée, ses yeux se posèrent su son épée, recherchant une cavité pour la placer, comme lui avait dit le doyen. S'installant sur un banc, la jeune femme tenta de faire entrer la matéria. Ce ne devait pas être bien difficile. La sphère, après quelques instants fut attiré vers le trou par une force invisible. Au contact du métal, lu bruit sec se déclencha. Tseng se retourna et observa la candidate fière d'avoir en sa possession une matéria. Une lumière D'u vert vif se dégageait de son épée avant que l'intensité diminue peu à peu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vanter son mérite à Tseng un bruit attira son attention.

La porte de l'église s'était ouverte.


	2. À la rencontre de

Chapitre 2; À la rencontre de .  
  
Tseng et Elena soufflèrent immédiatement sur leurs allumettes. Samantha fit de même et tourna la tête en direction de la porte, qui s'était ouverte, elle avança prudemment, de quelques pas, à cause de la pénombre elle ne distinguait toujours rien, elle sortit son revolver et accrocha son épée dans son dos grâce à deux lanières de cuirs. Elle n'attaqua pas et continua d'avancer. Elle commença à distinguer une silhouette assez grande. Elle arriva, enfin, à la hauteur de la personne, avec les faibles rayons de lune qui réussissait à pénétrer dans les taudis elle put apercevoir une lame qui brillait dans le dos du jeune homme.  
  
- Qui êtes vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. Dit la jeune femme  
  
- Je me présente, je suis Cloud, Cloud Strife. Et vous?  
  
Elle put apercevoir les yeux de l'homme, ils étaient bleu vert, une couleur assez étrange. Elle croyait avoir vu ses yeux, une fois, mais elle n'aurait su dire où.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici?  
  
- J'ai entendue du bruit, je croyais que c'était des voyous, qui voulait la mettre en feu, c'est tout. Et toi que fais-tu ici?  
  
Son regard était froid et méfiant, il semblait soupçonnait la jeune femme d'une quelconque magouille.  
  
- Je viens souvent ici. pour me reposer.  
  
Elle avait menti la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue pour se reposer, c'était lorsque ce jeune homme était tombée du toit. Elle s'en rappela alors, c'était lui qui était tombé du toit de l'église. N'entendant pas la conversation Tseng et Elena restèrent cacher leurs armes en main, prêts à attaquer.  
  
- Bon puisque tu n'es pas ici pour mettre le feu! J'espère qu'on va se revoir. Dit Cloud  
  
Il tourna les talons et parti dans la direction opposée. Aussitôt l'homme parti, Tseng et Elena sortirent de leur cachette.  
  
- Qui était-ce Gast?  
  
- Un jeune homme qui prétend s'appeler Cloud Strife Monsieur.  
  
- Vous a-t-il dit où il allait? Dit-il intéressé.  
  
- Non, monsieur.  
  
- Bien venez Gast, nous n'avons rien trouver, mis à part cette matéria, rendons-nous à la Shinra. Déclara Tseng.  
  
- Par la ville haute ou le secteur 8?  
  
- Par la ville haute bien sûr mais où avait vous la tête!  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui menait à la ville haute, Tseng appuya sur le bouton d'appel, l'ascenseur arriva, Elena et Tseng embarquèrent suivit de Samantha. Un lourd silence tomba.  
  
- Si vous habiteriez dans la ville haute dans quelle secteur aimeriez-vous vivre? Interrogea Tseng.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais visité la ville haute. avoua celle-ci à contre c?ur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, on vous fera visiter. Dit Tseng compatissant.  
  
L'ascenseur arriva à sa destination, Samantha débarqua comme une habitante des taudis Tandis que Tseng et Elena débarquèrent à la manière des Turks. On pouvait apercevoir des faibles rayons de soleils. Elle se rappela alors d'Annabelle.  
  
- Tseng? Puis-je faire un appel?  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle prit son phs et composa le numéro de son amie. Tandis que Tseng en profitant, également, pour téléphoner.  
  
- Sam! C'est toi?  
  
Elle reconnut, immédiatement, la voix de Jack, le petit ami de Annabelle. Il devait encore squatter chez elle. Il paraissait inquiet.  
  
- Oui, c'est moi..  
  
Elle entendit alors la voix d'Anna crier :  
  
- Si c'est Sam passe-moi là!  
  
Elle attendit, quelques secondes, tout en suivant Tseng et Elena.  
  
- Sam!! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe! Cria-t-elle, énervée.  
  
- Ok.calme-toi, je suis avec deux Turks. Dit-elle, distraite, en faisant rouler sa matéria dans sa main.  
  
- Ils ne t'ont rien fait j'espère!  
  
- Non, seulement que je leur serve de guides c'est tout! Je vais revenir.bien je ne sais pas vraiment quand je vais revenir!!  
  
- Il y a des beaux gars?  
  
Annablle ne se souciait guère du fait que Sam n'avait aucune idée si elle allait revenir.  
  
- Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à tes conneries en ce moment Anna, j'te rappelle aussitôt que je peux d'accord?  
  
- Ok..  
  
Samantha ferma son phs et l'accrocha après sa ceinture elle continua de suivre Tseng et Elena. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble Shinra, d'un geste négligent Samantha replaça un des ses mèches de cheveux. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble un groupe de personne se tenait devant elle.  
  
- Gast, voici l'équipe qui prendront soin de vous tout au long de votre entraînement, il y a Kyle qui vous aidera à manier l'épée et à combattre, Alia qui fera de vous une pro de la manipulation et des sortilèges, de la magie et qui améliora grandement votre fascination, Steven qui sera votre prof de gym, Clivia qui vous montrera comment vous comportez en Turk et Becca qui vous changera complètement!  
  
L'équipe acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, Samantha souri et Tseng continua :  
  
- Avant tout vous devrez vous reposer, Suivez-moi.  
  
Elle senti deux mains la secouer, elle se retourna dans le lit, du 64ième étages, et ouvrit les yeux, elle cligna plusieurs fois pour arrêter de voir embrouiller, elle vit alors un homme penché dessus son lit, il était assez grand et chauve, il portait des lunettes fumée et un costume bleu marin virant presque au noir, il devait sûrement faire parti des Turks, elle se souvenu alors de lui, l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'ascenseur. Elle se décida, enfin, à parler.  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Suis-moi.  
  
Elle se leva du lit, habillée, replaça les couvertures, attrapa son sac et suivit l'homme, en silence. L'homme la conduisit, à la porte d'à côté, lui tendit un papier et lui dit :  
  
- Voici ton horaire pour la journée tu commence à gym avec Steven, je viendrai te chercher à la fin du cour.  
  
- Il est quel heure? Dit-elle en rangeant le papier dans son sac.  
  
- 9:00 du matin.  
  
- Merci  
  
- .  
  
Elle entra dans le gym, et trouva un homme assez grand aux cheveux bleu, elle s'avança pour arriver à sa hauteur, elle remarqua l'intensité de ses yeux noir.  
  
- Salut, je suis Steven votre prof de gym.  
  
- Salut, moi c'est Samantha.  
  
Elle lui tendit la main mais il ne la serra pas et continua d'un air dédaigneux  
  
- Bon, Allez vous changer et ensuite vous me montrerez ce que vous avez dans le ventre fais moi le plus de push-up possible!  
  
La jeune fille alla se changer et revint en short et en camisole elle se prépara, quand on vivait dans les taudis on devait être fait fort pour pouvoir survivre aux attaques des voyous qui voulez vous violer ou vous tuer, elle se frotta vigoureusement les mains et s'appuya contre le sol après quelques minutes Steven prit la parole :  
  
- Stop, garde-toi des forces. Ce cour ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses. Tu vas commencer par.  
  
Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire et dit, enfin :  
  
- De la gym.  
  
- La gymnastique c'est pas ça qui va me rendre forte.  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois cela te rendra souple et habile, tu es suffisamment forte pour l'instant. Tu commenceras aux barres asymétrique.  
  
La jeune femme fit une grimace de dégoût et se dirigea vers les barres et attendit les ordres de son professeur.  
  
- Ensuite? dit-elle la voix tremblante  
  
- Ensuite, vous montez en faisant un rouleau, vous vous mettez debout sur la barre basse ensuite vous aller sur la barre haute vous faites un autre rouleaux vous redescendez sur la barre basse et retourne à la position ventral et ensuite vous sortez en faisant la sortie Napoléon. Compris?  
  
Elle déglutit avec difficulté et entama les premiers mouvements de la routine. Elle en était presque à la fin lorsqu'elle dit :  
  
- Hey! Chose! C'est quoi une sortie Napoléon?  
  
Il soupira d'un air à la fois exaspérer et obstiner.  
  
- C'est pourtant simple voyons! Comment avez-vous fait pour être une Turk! Vous avez couchée le président? Tassez vous!  
  
La jeune fille fit une sortie des plus simple et laissa la place à son professeur il fit toute la routine et lorsqu'il arriva à la sortie il dit d'un ton autoritaire :  
  
- Regardez, bien, je ne le ferais pas deux fois!  
  
Il exécuta le mouvement et retomba sur ses pieds.  
  
- À vous!  
  
Elle remonta une nouvelle fois sur l'appareil elle s'installa sur la barre haute fit un rouleau, reviens sur la barre basse et fit sa sortie.  
  
- Sa demande beaucoup d'amélioration, mais bon je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop vous en demander trop. Allez à la poutre!  
  
Steven avança à la manière d'un mannequin, Samantha, tout en réprimander un rire, décida de le suivre jusqu'à la poutre.  
  
- Embarquez, je vous dirais ensuite la routine.  
  
Elle obéit aux ordres de son prof et attendit nerveusement la suite.  
  
- Bien, ensuite tour de bras lever des jambes à 90degrés, arabesque sur un genou, 3 pas, saut de chat, saut avec changement de pieds demi-tour assit, 2 pas arabesque vague, demi-tour debout, pas chassé et saut en extension ou rondade.  
  
La jeune femme emmagasina les paroles de Steven dans sa tête et commença la routine. Après quelques minutes elle finit sa routine avec un saut en extension. Son professeur fit mime d'applaudir.  
  
- Au moins, vous êtes meilleure à la poutre qu'à la barre asymétrique.  
  
Il regarda sur sa montre et dit :  
  
- Le cour est finit, retournez vous changer, Rude doit vous attendre.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
Elle partie à son vestiaire en faisant des roues. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard Steven avait déserter de l'endroit elle installa son baladeur sur ses oreilles elle sortie le couloir était vide également elle s'accota contre le mur et démarra son baladeur une, forte, musique commença à cracher dans ses oreilles.  
  
- Now I see your testing me pushes me away,  
  
Elle se remémora alors la chorégraphie qu'elle avait inventer, avec Annabelle. C'était pour un concours, elles avaient gagner le deuxième, pris c'est à dire 600 gils. Elle regarda sur son horaire pour savoir son prochain cour, manipulation et sortilège avec Alia. On lui tapa alors sur l'épaule elle prit son épée et se tourna, elle bloqua l'intrus avec son épée. Elle éteignit son baladeur avec sa main libre.  
  
- Calme-toi, la recrue, je sais que c'était Rude qui devait venir te retrouver, mais Tseng l'a convoqué à son bureau, donc c'est moi qui vais te conduire à ton prochain cour.  
  
Elle regarda l'homme qui venait de parler  
  
- Okay..  
  
Elle suivit l'homme jusqu'au cour de sortilège, il ouvrit la porte en disant froidement :  
  
- Nous-y voici.  
  
- Attendez Reno! Cria une femme au bout de la salle.  
  
Il se retourna tranquillement.  
  
- Oui, Alia?  
  
- J'aurais besoin de vous pour que mademoiselle, ici présente, pratique ses fascinations.  
  
- Il n'est pas question, que je serve de cobaye.  
  
- C'est Tseng qui me l'a recommander.  
  
Il soupira exaspérer.  
  
- D'accord mais seulement dix minutes je n'ai pas juste ça à faire moi!  
  
Il entra dans la pièce et s'accota contre un mur. Alia s'avança vers Samantha et prit la parole :  
  
- Salut moi c'est Alia, je suis une pro en magie, je pourrais donc améliorer tes sortilèges! Tseng m'a parlé de ton fascination, il m'a dit qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effets. Mais nous pouvons sûrement l'améliorer. Montre moi ce que tu sais faire. Attaque Reno, avec un fascination.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Elle tourna sur elle-même plaça ses mains devant son visage, se concentra elle déplaça ses mains devant elle comme si elle repoussait quelqu'un.  
  
- Fascination!  
  
Un éclair rose jaillit de ses mains et percuta Reno qui était toujours accoté au mur. Il semblait fasciné par le jeune fille et ne cessait de la regarder.  
  
- C'est bien, même très bien.Tu es mieux qu'Elena à ses débuts. mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.  
  
Alia lança un eusana à Reno ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- Maintenant vous allez vous battre contre Reno. tous les deux vous avez seulement droit à la magie et aux sortilèges.  
  
Samantha déglutit péniblement en passant qu'elle n'avait qu'une matéria foudre et quelques sortilèges.  
  
- Mais avant tout, montrez-moi vos matérias!  
  
Samantha enleva sa matéria avec, un petit bruit sec se fit entendre, et la donna à Alia.  
  
- Matéria foudre niveaux 1 constata-t-elle à voix basse.Reno! Gardez seulement une matéria soit feu, glace ou foudre. Dit-elle par la suite.  
  
- Une? Ok je prends. une matéria feu. mais vous êtes sûre, que ce n'est pas trop risqué? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une simple recrue.  
  
- Aurais-tu peur? Demanda la simple recrue en question.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Parfait! Dans ce cas, que le combat commence! Dit-elle avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. 


	3. Un combat innatendue ou presque

Chapitre 3; Un combat inattendu.ou presque!  
  
- Je ne doutais pas qu'un jour, je serais réduit à me battre, contre des simple recrues! Lança Reno. - Hum.une simple recrue, hein? Attention à ce que tu dis. Foudre!  
  
L'attaqua alla droit sur Reno, qui ne sentit presque rien.  
  
- Wow tu m'as frappé. Enfin, je pense. J'ai quasiment peur. Pauvre petite, je suis sûr qu'un feu t'anéantira d'un coup.  
  
Il lança son attaque. Samantha s'écroula par terre, suite à l'attaque de Reno.  
  
- Alors la nouvelle quant dis-tu? Tu n'as pas eue trop peur, j'espère!  
  
Samantha resta couchée par terre, toujours inconsciente. Reno s'en approcha de quelques pas.  
  
- Hé ho?? Tout vas bien là dedans?  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Celle-ci marmonna alors.  
  
- RisingSun!!  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond, plaça ses mains vers Reno, un rayon bleu en sorti et le percuta de plein fouet, il tomba endormi, empoisonné, pétrifié et sous fascination.  
  
- Je crois pas que ta limite puisse faire ça! Foudre!  
  
Elle attaqua encore quelques tour lorsque Reno se réveilla, il n'était plus pétrifié, mais était toujours fasciné et empoisonné, il s'attaqua lui-même et tomba à genou. Alia s'avança félicita Samantha et donna une plume de phénix à Reno ainsi qu'une PotionX. Elle s'accota au mur croisa ses bras et dit finalement :  
  
- Ce n'est pas à cause que j'ai une matéria que je suis faible, j'ai combattu toute ma vie sans matérias. - .  
  
- Gast! À mon bureau tout de suite. - Oui, Tseng, j'arrive.  
  
Samantha se leva de la salle de repos où elle jouait au poker avec ses compatriotes de travail. Elle jeta sa main sur la table laissant découvrir une flush royal.  
  
- GAST! Cria Tseng à travers la porte - Oui, Tseng, j'arrive là, j'arrive!  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce laissant tomber par mégarde une carte par terre. Elena s'avança et ramassa la carte.  
  
- Hé! Mais elle triche!!  
  
- Que voulez-vous Tseng? Demanda Samantha. - Vous savez à propos des armes?  
  
Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Bon, elle approche de plus en plus de Midgar, nous avons donc installer le Syster ray. Monsieur le président assure que ça fonctionnera mais moi j'en suis moins sûr que tout.enfin j'aimerais que vous alliez l'avertir que le canon est prêt, moi je ferais évacuer l'immeuble.  
  
- D'accord, Tseng. Mais pourquoi moi?  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
- .  
  
Elle tourna le dos à Tseng et sortis du bureau en véritable Turk.  
  
- Kyle, Clivia, Alia, Steven et Becca vous on transformée! Lança-t-il derrière elle.  
  
Il avait raison, Samantha avait en effet beaucoup changer, ses cheveux avaient été lavés et peignés comme ceux d'une reine, sa voix devenait de moins en moins cassante, sa peau avait repris un teint presque normal elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en elle. Tseng lui avait fait changer son affreuse monture pour des lentilles. Il lui avait aussi acheter des lunettes fumées, de couleur bleue pour agencer avec son costume bleu marin. Le maquillage aux teintes de bronze que portait Sam lui donner l'air plus mature. Elle avait subi une manucure royale ses ongles étaient de couleur bronze, tout comme son maquillage. Sans parler qu'elle était maintenant beaucoup moins timide. Elle avait maintenant une grande confiance en soi. Elle se retourna et dit :  
  
- En temps normal, je dirais merci beaucoup Tseng, mais je suis maintenant une Turk et les Turks ne doivent pas avoir de sentiments, comme me l'a si bien répéter ce cher Steven.  
  
Il sourit après la remarque de la jeune femme.  
  
- Vous savez, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit Steven, il est nouveau et je ne l'aime pas particulièrement.  
  
"Attention à toutes les unités et le personnel veuillez avoir l'obligeance d'évacuer l'immeuble" Dit une voix à l'intercom.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas le seul!  
  
Elle sorti du bureau de son patron et alla rejoindre Rufus, il était dos à elle et regardait par l'immense baie vitrée.  
  
- Monsieur, le canon est chargé et prêt à attaquer. - Bien. Dit-il en regardant toujours par la baie vitrée.  
  
Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas elle reprit la parole.  
  
- Vous devriez sortir, c'est dangereux de rester ici, surtout si l'arme rapplique. - Je sais, j'arrive.  
  
Le canon avait tirer, Samantha regarda les multitudes de petit rayons passer dehors et sortit.  
  
Pour Samantha, la vie avait reprit sa routine d'avant. Elle était retourner vivre avec Annabelle puisqu'elle n'avait plus de travail, depuis deux semaine déjà, donc plus d'argent pour son loyer. Annabelle arriva au minuscule salon l'air angoissée.  
  
- Il s'est réveillé. Il est bizarre.pas mal bizarre.  
  
Samantha soupira :  
  
- C'est normal Anna, ça fait à peine 1 jour qu'on l'a retrouver! - Mais s'il te plaît va le voir!!  
  
Devant l'air suppliant de Annabelle, Samantha se leva du sofa et alla dans la chambre, elle posa une main sur le front de son "patient", il avait le front brûlant.  
  
- Comment vous sentez-vous? - Suis-je mort?  
  
La jeune femme éclata de rire devant la remarque du jeune homme.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes pas mort! Quoique se retrouver dans les taudis, c'est peut-être pire. - . J'aimerais.j'ai tellement mal! Où suis-je? - Aux niveaux inférieurs de Midgar. - . - Attendez moi je reviens quelques instant.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre laissant son patient coucher sur le lit, elle alla chercher une compresse d'eau froide et retourna immédiatement à sa chambre.  
  
- Reposez-vous, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit appelez moi! - D'accord Sandy.. - Sandy? Vous n'appellerez pas grand monde avec ce nom, moi c'est Samantha.une de vos anciennes Turk vous vous souvenez? - Oui.d'accord merci.Turk.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre laissant l'homme se reposer, et alla rejoindre Annabelle. Après un tour usant de fine psychologie, Samantha réussit à éviter de dormir sur le sofa miteux pour ce soir. Elles écoutèrent, en silence, la télévision, puis Samantha se leva, totalement épuisée et décida d'aller se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain se fut la pluie qui tombait sur le toit qui la réveilla. Résignée, elle se leva et alla se prendre un café. Annabelle était déjà réveiller, elle lisait un livre.  
  
- Bon tu vas enfin m'expliquer qui c'est? Demanda-t-elle. - L'ancien patron, de mon ancien patron. - Tu peux être plus clair?  
  
Annabelle supplia ensuite sa colocataire de lui présenter, une voix masculine se fit alors entendre. Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix. Jack était là, avec son irrésistible sourire charmeur, ses cheveux noir court peigné en petits piques, ses yeux verts fixant Annabelle, il était tout trempé. Samantha grogna à la vu de cet homme qu'elle appréciait peu.  
  
- C'est pas interdit de cogner.  
  
Annabel, contrairement à Sam, en fut ravie. Elle se leva et alla voir son amoureux avant de l'embrasser.  
  
- Hé! Tu as changer de coloc Anna? Je devrais la présenter à Sinna il s'entendrait bien, j'en suis sûr! - T'es sûr que ça va bien? C'est moi Samantha. Pauvre gars, tu es encore gelé? - Non. tu as changé c'est tout.  
  
"Anna agi tellement bizarrement lorsque Jack est là!" Pensa la jeune femme en partant vers la chambre pour prendre des nouvelles de Rufus. Il dormait toujours, elle alla au fond de la pièce et regarda la pluie tombée par la fenêtre. Elle attendait parler Jack et Annabelle.  
  
- Quand vais-je pouvoir venir habité ici? Demanda Jack. - Je sais pas! Dans une semaine sûrement!! Déclara Annabelle.  
  
Samantha alla rejoindre les deux tourtereaux.  
  
- Pas question qu'il vienne vivre ici, on est déjà assez coincé comme ça! - Et ton petit ami lui? Il est déjà là! Dit Annabelle - Pauvre gars.dit Jack - Primo ; c'est po mon petit ami, Secundo ; Jack ferme là parce que contrairement à toi je sais manier 3 armes et tertio; Dégage, il est pas question que tu débarqua ici!  
  
Jack resta bouchée et dit enfin :  
  
- Bon, ok j'ai compris, je pars! On se verra une autre fois Anna!  
  
Il embrassa une dernière fois sa douce et puis sorti, Anna regarda fixement Samantha ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  
  
- C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME MERDE!! TU FAIS ÇA SEULEMENT PARCE QUE TU ES JALOUSE DE MON BONHEUR!!!  
  
L'ancienne Turk resta calme.  
  
- Bonheur? Laisse moi rire!! Ce mec t'aime seulement parce que tu es une des seules à ne pas être dans la rue! Il vient ici juste parce que il n'a pas d'endroit pour loger! Dit-elle en restant indifférente. - JALOUSE, JALOUSE, JALOUSE! - . - TU VEUX QUE JE LE DISE C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME? TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE DISES? - Non pas besoin je le sais déjà que c'est toi!  
  
Cette fois-ci Annabelle ne sut quoi répondre.  
  
- Maintenant si tu veux bien arrêter de gueuler comme une folle cela serait gentil de ta part. - .Samantha.tu as tellement changer depuis que tu es dans les Turks. - Rectification, j'étais dans les Turks. - .Tu n'es plus la même! Tu accuse injustement Jack. - Je ne suis peut-être plus la même, mais j'ai des preuves contre Jack. Je l'ai entendu en grande conversation avec Sinna, mais dû moins, en gros il veut squatter ici et pouvoir te faire.  
  
- Non! C'est pas vrai, tu mens! - Crois ce que tu veux! - JE NE TE CROIS PAS PARCE QUE TU ES UNE JALOUSE, JALOUSE, JALOUSE!!  
  
Cette fois-ci cela en fut trop pour Samantha.  
  
- Écoute moi bien ok? Je te ferais remarquer que c'est MOI qui paye le loyer, alors ferme ta putain de gueule si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans la rue comme Jack!  
  
Annabelle fixa l'ancienne Turk et sortie dehors en pleur. On entendit la porte claquer.  
  
- Une chose de régler.  
  
Elle alla à la cuisine se prendre une cigarette, elle l'écrasa dans le cendrier d'un geste machinal en se rappelant qu'une Turk ne devait pas fumer. Un coup de tonnerre se fut alors entendre, Annabelle allait sûrement rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et faire comme si de rien s'était passé. Elle prit son petit fusil et commença à jouer avec, tanné du silence elle alluma la chaîne stéréo qu'elle s'était achetée. On cogna alors à la porte. "Sûrement Jack qui va me tomber dessus parce que j'ai fait pleurer Anna.mais j'en ai rien à cirer moi!". Elle alla tout de même ouvrir toujours avec le revolver dans les mains. Trois hommes se tenaient là, puisque l'entrée était trop petite un était derrière les deux autres. Elle les observa attentivement, un blond, un aux cheveux noir et un à la peau noire.  
  
- J'peux vous aider? - Oui. Commença le blond. Nous cherchons ses gars là.  
  
Il lui tendit une photo des Turks, Tseng et Rufus. ".J'les connais ou pas.merde pense vite Sam.."  
  
- Ils ne me disent rien, mais pourquoi vous les cherchez? - Affaires personnelles. - Je suis sûr qu'elle sait où ils sont. Déclara l'homme à la peau noir.  
  
Samantha demanda incertaine.  
  
- Pourquoi dites vous ça? - Non laissez mademoiselle, Ba.Commença l'homme aux cheveux noir. - Parce qu'il y a un habit de Turk là! Dit-il en pointant un habit de Turk sur le divan.  
  
Samantha déglutit.  
  
- Mademoiselle, ne mentait pas et tout ira bien.  
  
"Quelque chose cloche chez ses trois là."  
  
- Vincent! C'est pas comme ça qu'on a des informations, c'est comme ça! Dit l'homme à la peau noir en poussant Vincent et en s'avançant et en pointant son bras canon sur Samantha  
  
"Voilà ce qui clochait."  
  
- D'accord je vais vous montrer.  
  
Elle recula prudemment jusqu'à sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt en la barrant. Elle se prit quelques vêtement ainsi que ses gils. Elle secoua brutalement le président.  
  
- Venez il faut partir c'est dangereux par ici! Chuchota-t-elle. - Quoi? Dit-il perdu. - Des hommes vous cherchez vous et les Turks!  
  
Elle leva l'homme d'un coup sec, il tangua quelques secondes. Samantha, elle, continua de prendre des provisions et de tout fourrer dans un sac. Les hommes continuèrent de frapper à grand coup dans la porte. Elle allait céder dans quelques secondes.  
  
- Faut faire vite, sautez. par la fenêtre. - Mais.je vais me tuer! Dit-il assez bas pour que les trois hommes n'entendent pas. - D'une manière ou d'une autre.Soit vous mourrez soit vous prenez une chance en sautant. on est pas au 40ième étage seulement au deuxième et de toute façon vous aller atterrir sur le balcon du premier en ensuite vous prenez les escaliers pour descendre.  
  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre il sauta. Sam sortit à son tour en prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus en bas, Samantha déclara.  
  
- On doit se sauver. - Où?  
  
Samantha vit alors qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'un grand t-shirt, ce qui faisait son pyjama elle était également nu-pieds.  
  
- Allons au Wall Market. Déclara-t-elle finalement. - Où? - Wall market, vous ne savez donc pas où c'est? - Non, je devrais? - Non, bien sûr que non vous venez de la plaque supérieure. Pas des minables taudis.  
  
Il resta indifférent. Samantha commença à marcher en direction du Wall market. Ils furent attaquer par les ennemis habituels des taudis.  
  
- Vous savez vous battre j'espère? Déclara Samantha. - Oui. - Alors bats-toi! - Oui.mais je n'ai aucune arme.  
  
Elle lui lança son petit fusil, Samantha attaqua la première. L'ennemi ne céda pas tout de suite, Rufus attaqua. Peu de temps aprè, l'ennemi mort de fatigue tomba par terre avant de pousser son dernier souffle.  
  
- On va se battre encore longtemps? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. Après une heure de marche et une dizaine de combats ils y arrivèrent enfin. Ils furent aussitôt "agressé" par un homme qui les incitaient à passer une nuit à son hôtel. Ils arrêtèrent finalement au bar ou Samantha alla se changer pour revêtir des fringues plus potables, elle en ressorti avec une camisole blanche, par-dessus elle porte un long manteau noir, des pantalons amples fendus sur les côtés jusqu'au genoux et des sandales noires également.  
  
- Turk.nous pouvons partir d'ici? On me regarde trop bizarrement. - Bien sûr.venez suivez-moi.  
  
Elle l'apporta dans un coin sombre du Wall Market.  
  
- Vous êtes sensé être mort! Normal que tout le monde vous regarde bizarrement. - Mais pourquoi allons-nous pas à la tour Shinra? Là ou Tseng et les Turks vont nous accueillir à nouveaux! - La tour Shinra est détruite à cause de vos plans! Comme une bonne partie de la plaque supérieur et tout ça par votre faute!  
  
Elle se retourna et continua son chemin.  
  
- Où allons nous! Et moi je fais quoi si tout le monde me regarde en pensant que je suis mort? Je ne veux surtout pas me faire reconnaître par les hommes de tantôt! - On va à Junon et vous enfilez ça! Allez vous changer au magasin de vêtements je vous attends ici. Lui Dit-elle en lui tendant un sac. - .  
  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Samantha éclata de rire en le voyant.  
  
- Qu'il y a-t-il Turk? - Approchez-vous.  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et continua.  
  
- Le gel ce n'est pas pour vous peignez mais pour vous dépeignez, on ne rentre pas son t-shirt dans ses pantalons, on n'attache pas ses souliers et on ne place pas sa casquette droite! M'enfin où avez vous appris à vous habiller? On va vous regarder, pas parce qu'on vous a reconnu mais aussi par vos vêtements trop.  
  
Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.  
  
- Suffit Turk, arrêter de rire ou je vous congédie! - Congédier moi si vous le voulez, surtout que je ne suis plus à votre service, marmona-t-elle, mais je connais trois mecs là bas qui se feront une joie de vous tuer! - . - Laissez moi faire!  
  
Elle s'approcha de Rufus détacha ses souliers, enleva sa casquette lui ébouriffa les cheveux et les peigna en pique lui remit sa casquette croche, sorti son t-shirt de ses pantalons.  
  
- Bon c'est mieux.vous ressemblez, quasiment, à quelqu'un des taudis. - Êtes-vous entrain de dire que je ne peux pas ressemblais à quelqu'un des taudis? - Exactement, vous êtes physiquement comme la plupart de ceux des taudis, mais mentalement c'est une autre histoire. - Que voulez vous dire? - Primo : vous me vouvoyer et m'appeler Turk. Secundo : vous parlez le petit français parfait et tertio : votre manière d'agir. - .je vous parles comment dans ce cas? - Aux dernières nouvelles j'ai toujours un nom et arrêter de me vouvoyer. - D'accord. - D'accord?? .on dit ok ou d'ac dans les taudis pas d'accord - Ok.  
- Assez parler, allons à Junon.  
  
Elle se remit en marche.  
  
- Quoi nous y allons à la marche?  
- Ouaip, tu pensais qu'on y allait comment?  
- En buggy ou en avion.  
- Tu vois un avion? Tu vois un buggy ici? On est dans les taudis!! Tout le monde se promène à pied! Dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.  
- . 


	4. Quelqu'un de plus!

Chapitre4: Quelqu'un de plus!!!  
  
Quelques heures passèrent, il pleuvait toujours et la conversation se limitait au beau temps et à la pluie. Samantha était mal à l'aise.  
  
- Au juste pourquoi allons-nous à Junon? Demanda Rufus.  
  
- Quoi? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi.c'est la qu'on a célébrer ton "règne" pourtant. Déclara la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.  
  
Lui, il sourit en se rappelant de cette journée.  
  
- Oui, je..Commença-t-il.  
  
- Bien, j'ai supposer que c'est là que les Turks, s'ils sont vivants, sont allés.  
  
- Bonne déduction.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Kalm, Samantha entra dans un magasin, demandant à Rufus de l'attendre à la fontaine. Elle acheta deux matérias feu, quelques potions, deux plumes de phénix et un pistolet pour Rufus.  
  
- Cela vous fera 1900 gils. Déclara le vendeur, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.  
  
Samantha pris une poignée de gils la posa sur le comptoir et fit ses comptes, elle lui tendit ensuite une poignée de gils. Elle sortit alors et donna une matéria feu à Rufus.  
  
- Il nous reste combien? Demanda-t-il  
  
Elle ouvrit sa main, dans laquelle se trouvait dix malheureux petit gils. Rufus manqua de s'étrangler, lui qui n'avait jamais manqué d'argent. Il perdit son calme.  
  
- Comment on va survivre! Cria-t-il.  
  
Son cri attira la foule qui tourna la tête vers eux. Le teint de Samantha devint rouge tomate.  
  
- Hé! relax!! J'ai aussi un fusil pour toi, tu pourrais me remercier!!  
  
- Bien sûr, Merci de nous avoir ruiner! Grogna-t-il, en plus je meurs de faim!  
  
De son pied gauche, il buta une roche qui alla se fracasser contre un bâtiment. Il secoua la tête, dépité. Samantha alla vers la sortie de la ville et il se résigna à la suivre, à contre c?ur.  
  
Depuis déjà près de deux heures qu'ils marchaient. La conversation était encore moins inanimée que tantôt. Rufus n'osait pas dire un mot envers cette petite qui lui avait dérobé presque tout son fric. Ce fut Samantha qui brisa le silence, lorsque quelque chose, au loin, attira son attention.  
  
- Hé!! Il y a quelque chose là bas!  
  
Elle s'élança, alors dans la direction qu'elle avait pointé du doigt. Rufus la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes et commença à marcher tranquillement pour voir ce qui se passait. Samantha était penché sur quelque chose ou plutôt un corps. Rufus leva un sourcil intrigué et arriva à la hauteur de Sam et du corps.  
  
- Il est mort? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Non je ne crois pas, il est simplement KO, dit-elle.  
  
Elle posa son sac sur le sol et sortit une des plumes qu'elle avait achetée. Rufus s'alarma aussitôt.  
  
- Tu gaspilles une plume de phénix pour lui? Il va nous en rester qu'une!!  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
- Et alors?  
  
Il essayait de la convaincre, de laisser cet homme là. Tôt ou tard, un bon samaritain passerait l'aider.  
  
- Il y a de bonne chance que cela soit des loups qui vont le trouver.  
  
Elle donna la plume de phénix. L'effet fut presque immédiat, l'homme ouvrit ses yeux, qui étaient d'un verts éclatant. Il semblait perdu et regarda autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Les cheveux de Samantha effleuraient son visage. Finalement, il prit la parole.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- C'est rien, Comment vous appelez vous? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Rufus en profita pour narguer Sam :  
  
- Une personne des taudis ne vouvoie jamais, marmonna-t-il.  
  
Samantha se tourna en lui lançant un regard noir. L'homme se présenta, il s'appelait Zack.  
  
- Enchantée Zack moi c'est Samantha et lui c'est Kyle.  
  
Le "Kyle" en question regarda Samantha intrigué et comprit alors.  
  
- Heuuu. ouaip, salut!  
  
Sous les nombreuses questions de Samantha, Zack commença son court récit de pourquoi il était maintenant dans cet état.  
  
- J'allais vers Junon, lorsque je me suis fait attaquer par des loups. Étant déjà faible puisque je n'avais pas mangé depuis trois jours j'ai immédiatement succombé.  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina, elle avait trouvé un nouveau compagnon de route.  
  
- Tout comme nous! Tu peux nous accompagner, si tu le souhaites.  
- Mais.commença Rufus.  
  
Il se reçut un coup de coude. Zack accepta l'offre avec plaisir. La brune lui fit un charmant sourire, Rufus resta froid et indifférent à ce qu'un étranger l'accompagne. Zack sourit à son tour et se leva finalement. Il enleva l'herbe et le sable de ses cheveux noir. Son teint était livide et Samantha se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Elle prit son sac, le posa sur ses genoux et commença, y plongea sa main. Elle sortit une pomme et quelques biscuits. Elle tendit le tout vers Zack. Rufus regarda ces petites provisions, presque hypnotisé. Samantha devina immédiatement ce que Rufus pensait, à ce moment précis.  
  
- Tu as déjà mangé hier. Nous ferions mieux de partir si nous voulons arriver à Junon, un jour, lui dit-elle.  
  
Ils se remirent en route, Zack était en fait un ancien pilote pour la Shinra, lorsque la Shinra avait été détruite, il s'était retrouvé sans le sous, comme la plupart des employés.  
  
- Vraiment? Je suis une ancienne Turk, déclara Samantha.  
- Ancienne, tu as travaillé seulement deux semaines, ricana Rufus.  
- Ouais et le grand patron, plutôt ce maître incontesté, ne m'a jamais donné ma paye pour ses deux semaines, dit-elle une pointe d'ironie.  
  
Zack se tourna de nouveau vers la brune.  
  
- Tu parles de Rufus Shinra? Demanda Zack.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Il se prend pour le nombril du monde, cet homme.  
  
Samantha se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. La situation était tout de même cocasse quand on y pensait. Elle lança un bref regard vers Rufus qui avait ralenti le pas et continua sa conversation avec Zack. Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui posa une question :  
  
- Toi et Kyle, où vous êtes vous rencontré ?  
- Longue histoire. .  
  
Zack s'avoua un très bon combattant. À chaque combat, il fracassait les ennemis avec ses poings. Il avait, en sa possession, une matéria feu et éclair. Rufus restait en arrière plan, tirant sur les ennemis. Tandis que Sam se jouait le grand jeu des Turks, elle restait calme et immobile, la cruauté et le sadisme se lisant dans ses yeux. Puis, ils arrivèrent, finalement, ils arrivèrent à un lac. Zack pointa la grotte :  
  
- C'est par là que nous devons passer, si nous voulons atteindre Junon.  
  
Rufus acquiesça. Samantha s'engouffra dans le lac.  
  
- Tu es folle?! Sors de là!!  
- Pourquoi?  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Devant elle se dressa un énorme serpent, elle s'élança et se jeta sur la rive. Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage.  
  
- C'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
- C'était un Midgar Zolom, dit-il.  
- Ah!! C'est bien maintenant il nous reste qu'à le combattre! Dit- elle, déjà prête à passer à l'action.  
- Le problème c'est que se serpent à une attaque extrêmement puissante, elle s'appelle bêta. Les gens peu.heu.enfin ceux qui sont moins fort que lui risque de tomber K.O, en moins de 5 minutes.  
- Peut-être que les propriétaire de cette ferme pourrait nous aider, suggéra Zack en pointant la ferme de son index.  
  
À première vu, la ferme semblait déserte. Les deux hommes étaient allé cogner à la maison. Sam, quant à elle, était accoudé contre l'enclos. Un des chocobos s'approcha d'elle. D'un geste affectueux, elle lui gratta la gorge. Une petite sphère rouge tomba dans ses man. Elle en resta surprise, Tseng lui avait déjà parlé de ce type de matéria : Les invocations. Elles étaient très rares et pouvait s'avérer très puissante. Elle prit son épée et tenta de faire entrer la petite sphère. Après quelques essaies, elle réussit la sphère agit comme un aimant avec l'orifice de son épée. Elle dégages une lumière rouge vive qui devint, par la suite, plus apaisante. Elle rejoignit Rufus et Zack, qui attendait toujours qu'on ouvre.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là, fit remarquer Samantha.  
- Tu sais, je peux me passer de tes remarque si pertinente, lança Rufus.  
- Je sais c'est pour ça que je l'ai dit toujours.  
  
Zack eut alors une idée.  
  
- Les chocobos sont reconnus pour être des athlètes à la course. Il suffirait d'en capturer un et de traverser ce lac!  
  
Samantha approuva l'idée de Zack.  
  
- Allons en capturer un, nous pourrons, sans doute, semer ce Lozom Midgar.  
- Midgar Zolom, rectifia Rufus.  
- En tout cas, le machin truc.  
- On a aucun appât, je te signale, dit Rufus.  
  
Elle sortit une pomme de son sac et la coupa en deux.  
  
- Si je le capture je te donne l'autre moitié, dit-elle à Rufus.  
  
Elle s'avança un peu plus, au loin on pouvait apercevoir quelques tâches jaunes, sans doute des chocobos, Samantha s'élança dans cette direction. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard à dos de chocobo. Elle lança l'autre moitié de pomme à Rufus. Il dévora aussitôt la moitié de pomme et jeta le c?ur au loin. Il grimpa ensuite à son tour sur le chocobo et enlève sa casquette pour pas qu'elle ne parte au vent. Zack était resté sur le bord de l'enclos et regardait les chocobo  
  
- Il n'y a pas assez de place pour Zack. Dit Samantha.  
- C'est pas grave. Partons à l'aventure toi et moi, juste nous deux.seul pour la vie. Dit-il en s'approchant très proche du visage de Samantha. Il replaçant la seul mèche que Sam n'avait pas induit de gel, ce qui lui donna un air extrêmement craquant.  
  
Elle ignora l'ex-président et se tourna vers Zack :  
  
- Zack! Je reviens te chercher. Cria-t-elle.  
  
Ils traversèrent le lac en évitant le serpent. Rufus débarqua et Samantha retourna chercher Zack.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rufus était adossé au mur de la grotte et attendait que Samantha revient avec Zack. Il prit une poignée d'herbe et la laisse tomber.  
  
« Comment ai-je pus me retrouver dans cette situation? Il y a peine 2 semaine j'étais au dessus de tout, j'étais respecté de tous.j'avais la situation en main et du jour au lendemain je me retrouve sans le sous et dans le coma.dans les taudis. »  
  
Il soupira et continua à errer dans ses pensés.  
  
« Ensuite.il n'y a pas de ensuite, je ne même pas si je vais réussir à survivre.comment font-ils pour survivre dans cette situation! ».  
  
Le vent commença à souffler et la pluie recommença à tomber. Samantha revint enfin. Il lèva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait ses bras croisé contre elle, son manteau battaient au vent, ses cheveux également. Elle le fixait, attendant qu'il se relève. C'est ce qu'il fit. Zack s'était déjà aventuré dans la grotte. Les deux autres le suivirent. Rufus avançait lentement pour prendre distance de Samantha et Zack. Zack lançait des coups d'?il suspect à Rufus, comme s'il le reconnaissait. Samantha se retourna également.  
  
- Tu avances ou tu fais semblant? dit-elle.  
  
Il les rejoignit, presque aussitôt ils furent attaqué par un groupe de Crawlers. Zack se plaça immédiatement en position d'attaque. Samantha resta indifférente à l'attaque que le premier crawler lui avait fait, elle sortit son épée. Rufus, quant à lui, se plaça un peu plus loin et pointa son fusil vers le premier crawler. Il tira, du sang jaillit de la créature et alla droit sur la paroi de la grotte. Samantha sourit, Clivia lui avait dit de sourire pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié que ses affreuse bestioles allaient mourir, tout simplement. Elle s'avança avec une surprenante rapidité vers la bête que Rufus avait attaqué. Elle planta son épée dans l'estomac du monstre le sang gicla ainsi qu'une substance verte. Zack sorti un petit boomerang muni de deux orifice pour matéria.  
  
- Feu! Dit-il à l'intention du deuxième crawler.  
  
Une boule verte sorti tout droit de sa main et alla frapper la créature qui s'enflamma aussitôt, lorsque le feu se dissipa le deuxième crawler semblait sérieusement brûlé. Le crawler qui n'avait pas encore été attaquer fonça tête première sur Rufus. Il tomba à la renverse et se releva le plus vite qu'il le pus, mais aussitôt cela fait que le premier crawler se rua sur lui mais il esquiva l'attaque. Le seul crawler qui n'avait pas attaquer fonça sur Samantha. Rufus visa de nouveaux le premier crawler qui se dissipa en une fumée rougeâtre laissant par terre un petit paquet d'os. Zack prit son boomerang et le lança contre le troisième crawler. Samantha lèva son épée pour donner le coup fatal à l'un des crawler lorsqu'elle vit la petite sphère rouge briller, elle baisse rapidement son épée et invoqua la petite sphère dont elle ignore encore le nom en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. Un petit mog chevaucher sur un chocobo ils foncèrent droit sur les deux crawlers restant, tout les deux se désintégrèrent en fumée laissant deux petits paquets d'os. Samantha réapparaît toujours les mains sous ses épaules. Elle va aussitôt fouiller à travers les petits os elle prend quelque chose dans sa mains et continue de fouiller après quelques minutes elle revient ver Zack et Rufus.  
  
- Kyle, Zack regarder se que j'ai trouver! Dit-elle en montrant une potion et un paquet de gils. 180 beaux gils! 


	5. Tempête

Chapitre 5   
  
Ils étaient enfin sorti de la mine ils avaient trouver quelque trouvailles dont une ether, une potion et une plume de phenix. Le ciel était complètement noir et la pluie continuait de tomber, le vent soufflait. Ils atteignirent finalement une grotte. Samantha frissonna, comme ses deux compagnons elle était trempée.  
  
- Il va faire une grosse tempête, je crois. - Nous voilà, à Fort condor ! déclara Zack.  
  
Samantha fit rapidement le tour de la grotte et dit enfin.  
  
- Hum... par où on entre? - Par là, dit Rufus en pointant un trou au plafond d'où pendait une corde.  
  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle recula de quelques pas pour contempler la hauteur, elle déglutit péniblement. Rufus éclata de rire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Zack.  
  
- Sam a le vertige !  
  
Lors de son entraînement, pour turk, Samantha avait éprouvée des difficultés à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait le mon grimper ou hauteur.  
  
- Essaie quand même! proposa gentiment Zack, Kyle va y aller en premier ensuite tu iras. Je te suivrais de près comme ça si tu tombes tu te sentiras plus en sécurité, non ?  
  
Elle hoche la tête. Rufus monta au bout de la corde, avec agilité. Samantha regarda la corde, puis Rufus. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire compatissant. C'était bien une des rares fois. Elle monta à son tour, la trappe menant plus haut était ouverte Zack arriva par la suite.  
  
- C'est vide, ici, déclara finalement Rufus. - C'est trop calme. Dit Samantha.  
  
Le regard de Zack se posa sur le sol. Du sang, frais, s'y trouvait.  
  
- C'est pas normal, tout ce sang. - Ni tout se désordre. Continua Rufus.  
  
Tout était sans dessus dessous, les chaises avaient été lancés contre les murs, certaines étaient même brisées. Il y avait sans doute eu bataille.  
  
- Non vraiment pas, conclut Sam.  
  
Les traces menaient au bout d'un couloir. Zack ouvrit la porte. Tout était noir. Samantha prit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur elle y trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait un carton d'allumette, elle prit l'une d'elle et l'alluma. À la faible lueur on pouvait constater une lampe qui avait été fracassée, un lit avait été retourner comme pour y faire une barricade. Le sang continuait jusqu'à une masse qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Tous savaient se qui se trouvait là, mais c'est Rufus qui du bout du pied retourna le corps. Le corps d'une jeune femme dans la quarantaine, il avait été mutilé à coup de poignard. Sans parler de sa gorge qui avait été à moitié tranchée. Aussitôt Samantha plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et son nez.  
  
- Beurkkk....qui a pu faire une telle chose! dit-elle - Tu te dit Turk! Personne ne t'a appris à rester calme dans ce genre de situation? dit Rufus.  
  
Sous l'effet de l'impulsion elle commis l'erreur :  
  
- Non, le personnel que tu avais engagé n'était pas tous compétent!  
  
Zack marmonna et déclara enfin :  
  
- Rufus Shinra !? - Effectivement... maugréa ce dernier. - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu te sauve de ceux qui t'en veulent ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la femme :  
  
- Tout est de ta faute! Si toi et ta grande gueule vous vous l'auriez fermé ! Il est peut-être avec les hommes de tantôt! - Impossible. Il n'aurait pas pus arriver avant nous à Kalm.  
  
Zack coupa court à la conversation.  
  
- Ecoutez, je ne suis avec aucun homme. - De toute façon, demain, lorsqu'on aura trouvé les Turk tout rentrera dans l'ordre et j'irais de nouveaux vivre ma vie dans mon appartement minable! - C'est ça plutôt dans ta boîte à pain minable!  
  
Zack soupira :  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment...  
  
Les trois restèrent silencieux. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Samantha avait, D'un geste brusque fait tomber le lit par terre. Derrière, se trouvait un homme recroquevillé dans un coin, elle se pencha vers lui et dit :  
  
- Vous allez bien ? - Je crois que Arlène ne va pas bien. - Arlène? Demanda Rufus.  
  
Samantha pointa discrètement le cadavre de la femme dans le coin.  
  
- Que c'est il passé? - Arlène et moi allions tranquillement nous coucher lorsqu'on cogna à la trappe. Je suis allé ouvrir, un homme pendait au bout de la corde et semblait à bout de souffle...il était assez grand mais à travers la lueur je ne pouvais pas bien distinguer les trait de son visage il me demanda si je pouvais l'héberger pour une nuit. J'accepta, mais j'étais méfiant. L'homme semblait intéresser par Arlène. Ce que je craignais arriva, il sauta dessus. Cependant, il voulait son précieux pendentifs. J'ai réussi à sauver ma pauvre Arlène et à l'entraîner dans un endroit qui me semblait sûr. Ce voyageur commença détruit tout sur son passage. Je vous laisse devinez la suite, il est partit avec le pendentif en riant...  
  
Tous restèrent silencieux. Samantha fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant un indice, elle ne trouva rien.  
  
- Ecouter, commença-t-elle, Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour Arlène, mais je peux fermer ses blessures.  
  
Elle se pencha sur le corps d'Arlène et place sa main sur son ventre peu à peu ses blessure se ferma, mais elle était toujours morte.  
  
- Monsieur, à quoi ressemblait ce médaillon ? - Argent, avec un signe rouge.  
  
L'homme regarda Samantha :  
  
- Vous... Vous pouvez passez la nuit ici, si vous le voulez.  
  
C'est sans doute parce que l'homme avait la frousse qu'il les invita, mais aucun ne refusa. L'homme leur indiqua la seule chambre que Samantha, Zack et Rufus devra partager. Etant extrêmement petite les trois lits étaient collés et prenaient toute la largeur de la pièce.  
  
- Wow l'intimité, déclara ironiquement Rufus en fronçant le nez de dégoût. - Tais-toi...déjà qu'on dort pas sous la pluie... - C'est extrêmement petit!  
  
Sam le plaqua, par surprise, contre la paroi du mur qui était former de rocher gris. Une pointe de roche déchira le t-shirt du jeune home et égratigna l'omoplate gauche. Malgré l'entraînement de Turk qu'elle avait suivit allait bientôt perdre patience.  
  
- Ecoute moi bien. Suffit les critiques, j'en peut plus tu m'énerve, à la fin !  
  
Rufus grimaça de douleur, il ne répondit rien, mais la poussa brutalement elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol. Elle émit un cri de douleur et de surprise. Elle avait lamentablement échouée contre le mur de pierre. Il prit le premier lit se coucha immédiatement. Samanha se leva péniblement et se coucha, elle aussi.  
  
Samantha se leva le première, elle sorti directement de l'habitation de l'homme et alla à l'air frais. Il avait fait orage toute la nuit et ce matin aussi. D'après ses calculs ils seraient arrivés à Junon avant la nuit tombée. Malgré tout, cette ambiance allait lui manquer. Depuis que Rufus était entrée dans sa vie, elle menait une vie plus active et non quelque chose d'ennuyant et morne.Que ferait-elle ensuite? Bof, elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être vivrait-elle avec ses anciens collègues de travail. Annabelle, elle oubliait Annabelle, mais la question était réglée depuis longtemps : PAS QUESTION! Elle voulait être avec son petit copain...qu'elle endure... endure de ne pas pouvoir payé le loyer! De toute façon son phs sonnerait bientôt , Annabelle la supplierait de revenir...mais, elle avait déjà toute son idée en tête, gentiment raccrocher sans même lui avoir parlée. En plus elle serait morte d'inquiétude, Génial!  
  
- Que fais-tu seule sous la pluie?  
  
La voix de Zack fit sursauter la jeune femme.  
  
- Je réfléchie. - Cela fait longtemps que tu es sous la pluie? Tu va finir par attraper une pneumonie ma pauvre!  
  
Il l'entraîna à l'abris en dedans la grotte. Samantha continua la discussion :  
  
- Mais, toi Zack? Que vas-tu faire à Junon?  
  
- Hum...j'en sais rien, depuis que la Shinra est détruite, comme la plupart des employé je suis complètement pauvre. La raison principale c'est que ma sœur habitait là il y a quelques temps, je ne sais plus si elle habite toujours là. C'est une chance à prendre, et toi?  
  
- J'escorte Rufus jusque là, enfin au près des Turks et si ils ne sont pas là...je sais pas. Hé, la belle au bois dormant, elle arrive ou pas?  
  
- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre?  
  
Elle baissa la tête et la secoua.  
  
- 'Sais pas, nous sommes trop différents tu vois, lui c'est le gosse riche qui à toujours eu ce qu'il voulait en claquant des doigts, tandis que, moi, je suis celle qui a vécue dans les taudis toute sa vie et qu'aussitôt qu'elle a une chance bien ça échoue. Je pourrais te décrire, pendant plusieurs heures, nos différences, mais bon, j'ai la flemme.  
  
Zack éclata de rire, elle le regarda intriguée ne voyant pas du tout pourquoi il riait. Elle haussa les épaules et attendit que Rufus daigne enfin de se lever. Cependant, elle perdit patience au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et demanda à Zack de l'aider à remonter celui-ci accepta. Cette maison lui donnait la frousse, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire une telle horreur. Elle entra dans la chambre voyant Rufus qui dormait encore. Elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement et le secoua par les épaules. Elle avait résisté à la tentation de lui crier dans les oreilles. Déjà que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Rufus ne broncha pas. Elle le secoua un peu plus fort.  
  
- On se lève! Déclara-t-elle.  
  
Il s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il vit le visage de la jeune femme qui acceptait de l'escorter jusqu'à Junon penchée sur lui. Elle se releva avant de déplacer ses cheveux par l'arrière grâce à sa main et elle partie rejoindre Zack. Lui, resta de marbre. Il y a deux secondes elle était penché sur lui et elle partait. Perdu, il se leva avant d'aller les rejoindre.  
  
- Tu crois que l'homme croit vraiment en nous?  
  
Plus de deux heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils avaient donc pris une petite pause. Assis sur un rocher, Rufus avait posé cette question pour briser le lourd silence.  
  
- J'en sais rien. On lui a seulement dit que si on trouvait le médaillon on lui remmènerai pas que ceci devenait notre raison de vivre. Dit Zack.  
  
Il croqua dans une des pommes rouges, vives, que l'homme, Rupert, lui avait données ainsi que d'autre provision tel des bouteilles d'eaux, 3 sandwichs et quelques fruits et légumes. Il se laissa ensuite glisser de son rocher pour être coucher sur le dos de manière à voir les nuages blanc qui défilait dans le ciel. Quant à leur escorte elle était un peu plus loin, debout dos à eux regardant à l'horizon. Zack profita de leur moment entre homme pour poser la même question qu'il avait posée il y a environ 2 heures à Samantha.  
  
- Dit, pourquoi, toi et Samantha, vous ne vous entendez pas?  
  
Rufus ne broncha pas et se contenta de répondre la même chose que Samantha à quelques différence près :  
  
- Avant elle était mon employée elle avait pas vraiment le choix de répondre à mes ordres et maintenant elle est libre elle peut donc répliquer ce qu'elle veut. Nous sommes totalement différents...  
  
« Arriveront-ils à s'entendre un jour? »  
  
Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés de la mâtiné. Il faut aussi dire qu'il ne s'était tout simplement pas adressés la parole l'épisode, d'hier soir, les avaient encore plus éloignés. Samantha revint vers eux.  
  
- Désolé, de vous déranger dans votre palpitante conversation, mais il y a quelque chose dans les buissons, là-bas.  
  
Elle pointa un buisson. Les deux hommes essayèrent de la rassurer en disant que ce n'était que le vent, mais rien ne pouvait la dissuader. Finalement, Zack se leva, imité par Rufus. Ils allèrent voir près du buisson et en écartèrent les branches.  
  
- Tu vois, il n'y a ri...  
  
Devant lui se trouvait une jolie panthère noire. Les yeux de la panthère s'entrouvrirent pour laisse voir deux yeux couleur Mako avec une pupille à la vertical. Elle grogna, elle fit le dos rond. Elle pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Rufus la reconnut, il s'agissait de SA panthère : Dark Nation. Il s'en approcha en sifflant, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Elle sauta à la figure de l'homme. Zack prit aussitôt son boomerang et s'empressa d'attaquer la panthère. Samantha surprise resta de marbres. Elle secoua sa tête réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Elle prit le fusil de Rufus qui était tombé près d'elle et tira en direction de la bête féroce, qui s'amusait à mordre et griffer le visage de son maître. Elle tira plusieurs fois avant que la bête tombe, morte. Elle accouru vers Rufus étendu sur le sol. La jeune femme semblait terriblement inquiète. Délicatement elle écarta les bras de Rufus de son visage, pour en constater les blessures. Avec ses bras ils s'étaient protégé la figure, ses yeux étaient donc intacte, mais il avait une morsure sur la joue ainsi que des griffures. Elle prononça son nom quelques fois avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Zack arriva à son tour, il déplaça la carcasse d'un simple coup de pied. Elle semblait maintenant inoffensive.  
  
- J'ai la tête qui tourne...Elle est morte?  
  
Zack se dit que ça serait le bon moment pour mettre ses deux amis en bon terme.  
  
- Ouais, c'est Sam, qui l'a tuée. - La dépendance mako, j'aurais dut y penser quel imbécile je fais!  
  
Zack et Samantha étaient intrigués.  
  
- Dark, avait des injections de mako comme les soldats et les Turks. Après un certain temps sans mako, Dark a du devenir agressive et, en même temps, incontrôlable. - Et, comment on y remédie? Demanda Zack.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
- QUOI!?!? J'VAIS DEVENIR DÉPENDANTE AU MAKO AUSSI! ET T'A RIEN DIT? MAIS TROUVES QUELQUE CHOSE!!  
  
Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules avant de le secouer comme un prunier. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour la calmer.  
  
- Calme toi!! Tu n'as pas assez eu d'injections pour ça. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais eu une grande dose. J'avais convaincus mes collègues et le personnel. - Et, toi? 


	6. Substitut Mako

Chapitre 6 : Substitut mako  
  
Rufus ne répondit pas immédiatement :  
  
- Je ne fais plus parti du soldat, pourquoi aurais-je alors besoin de nouvelles injections ? J'étais président, après tout.  
  
Il resta calme. Rassurée, Sam essaya de se déprendre. Cependant, Zack resta suspect à ses paroles. Rufus la lâcha et la jeune fille continua d'examiner les blessures de l'homme. Elle sortit de son sac une bouteille de potion et en appliqua sur les blessures. Cependant les blessures étaient toujours aussi voyantes.  
  
La nuit était tombée et nos trois amis arrivèrent finalement à Junon. Exténués, ils allèrent au premier hôtel afin de louer une chambre.  
  
- On commence à être habitué à ne pas avoir d'intimité, maugréa Samantha.  
  
- Mais là...un lit double...pour nous trois!  
  
Effectivement, la chambre était relativement petite pour les trois, le préposé au comptoir avait refilé une chambre pour un couple. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne formait un couple. La chambre comprenait une petite table, avec deux chaises, un petit meuble en bois. La chambre comprenait aussi une minuscule salle de bain.  
  
- Qui couche par terre? Dit Rufus.  
  
Il marmonna par la suite un : « Sûrement pas notre princesse! » Lorsqu'il la vit déjà couché. Pour décider de leurs sorts les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de jouer à roche-papier-ciseaux . Les deux jeunes hommes cachèrent une main dans leur dos et comptèrent jusqu'à trois.  
  
- Un...  
  
- Deux...  
  
- Trois!  
  
Ils sortirent leur main en même temps, l'un formait les ciseaux et l'autre le papier.  
  
- Les ciseaux coupe le papier. Dit Rufus.  
  
Zack marmonna un : " Dors bien, je suis épuisé et, s'il te plaît, ne faites pas trop de bruit." Le coup de poing qu'il reçu fut immédiat. Il alla ensuite se coucher par terre, en prenant une des couvertures qu'il y avait sur le lit. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt. Idem pour Rufus.  
  
Ils se levèrent aussitôt que le soleil commençait à montrer quelques faibles rayons. Les trois étaient installé autour de la petite table. Finalement, grâce à une carte dénichée par Samantha, ils s'étaient séparé la ville en trois secteurs. Dans l'après-midi, ils se retrouveraient ici même et feraient un compte rendu de leurs recherches.  
  
Zack cogna pour l'énième fois à une porte d'appartement. Il était exténué depuis près de trois heures maintenait qu'il montait les marches d'immeuble contenant chacun plusieurs appartements. Une femme ouvrit, l'air grincheuse elle demanda sèchement pourquoi on la dérangeais. Zack, diplomate, comme toujours, prit la parole :  
  
- Bonjour madame, je suis à la recherche de certaine personne, Elena,  
Reno et Rude. Les connaissez-vous?  
  
Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement puis elle cria.  
  
– IL Y A QUELQU'UN À LA PORTE POUR TOI!  
  
La dame partit et Zack attendit patiemment et, finalement, Elena arriva d'un air élégant. D'une voix posée elle demanda :  
  
- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous?  
  
- Je suis Zack, quelqu'un désire vous voir...  
  
Elena leva un sourcil, en signe d'interrogation, puis décida de suivre l'homme. Elle demanda d'attendre quelques instants. Elle entra dans l'appartement et, discrètement, prit son arme.  
  
Samantha faisait le tour des diverses boutiques, demanda aux vendeurs s'ils avaient aperçu ou connaissaient un des trois turks. La plupart du temps, les réponses s'avéraient négatives, mais certain d'entre eux déclarait que Reno passait ses journées à un bar quelconque. À contrecœur elle commença la tournée des bars, malheureusement, Reno ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle passa dans une ruelle mal éclairée, une personne était accotée à un mur, fumant une cigarette et observant la jeune femme. Peu méfiante, on pourrait même dire avec assurance, Samantha s'approcha de lui et d'un ton détaché demanda :  
  
- T'as vu un certain Reno parader dans le coin?  
  
L'homme sorti de l'ombre laissant découvrir ses yeux de couleur charbon et ses cheveux bleu foncé, en bataille. Il fit un sourire en coin.  
  
- Steven! S'exclama Samantha.  
  
- Samantha....!  
  
Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Sam resta de marbres, à vrai dire, elle était mal à l'aise. D'une voix sensuelle il susurra à son oreille :  
  
- Tu n'as pas changée toujours aussi jolie... Qu'est-ce qu'une belle fille comme toi fais ici, seule? C'est dangereux tu sais.  
  
- Je sais, dit-elle en essayant de se défaire de l'homme, je cherche Reno, je te l'ai déjà dit, alors tu l'as vu?  
  
- Non... J'ai seulement vu, une merveilleuse créature.  
  
Il se pencha vers Samantha, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le repoussa et s'éloigna de quelques pas.  
  
- Je... je je ne suis pas intéressée. Dit-elle en essayant de contrôle, en vain, le ton de sa voix.  
  
Steven laissa échapper un petit rire, comme s'il ne croyait pas la femme, puis il s'approcha de nouveau. Elle voulut crier pour alerter les gens, mais son agresseur plaça sa main contre sa bouche et lui fit signe de se taire. Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui prêt à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se débattait, mais Steven était beaucoup plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux priant tous les dieux de la sauver. Puis, elle sentie Steven perde l'équilibre et s'effondrer à ses pieds. Elle ouvrit les yeux, devant elle se trouvait Rufus, un pied de biche à la main.  
  
- C'est dangereux de traîner ici, il y a plein de fou de nos jours.  
  
Elle bégaya un faible «merci», Rufus l'entraîna par la main et lui demanda si elle avait des nouvelles des Turks.  
  
- Non... Tout ce que je sais c'est que Reno traîne dans les bars.  
  
Elle regardait l'ex-président dans les yeux, puis comme si elle était intimidée, elle les baissa rapidement.  
  
- Allons rejoindre Zack, peut-être en sait-il plus que nous, enfin j'espère. Soupira-t-il.  
  
Une question brûlait les lèvres de Sam : Que feraient-ils après que les Turks seraient retrouvés? Elle devrait reprendre sa vie banale au secteur souterrain de la grande pizza? Elle resta indécise puis elle posa la question à Rufus. Il l'a regarde, surpris :  
  
- Nous reconstruirons la Shinra, qu'en dis-tu?  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
- Peut-être, mais ton immeuble est réduit à néant, tu te rappelles? Le temps qu'on reconstruise tout, et tout le tralala.  
  
Rufus n'avait pas pensé à ceci. Il regarda Samantha, puis dit :  
  
- Tu es perspicace tu sais...  
  
Elle hocha la tête, puis elle traversa la route, mais Rufus la retint fermement et la tira en arrière. Le camion passa à toute vitesse. Elle resta ébahi.  
  
- Tu n'es peut-être pas si doué que je le croyais.  
  
- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie...en 5 minutes...  
  
L'ex-président lui donna son coupe-vent :  
  
- Prend mon manteau, tu vas attraper froid.  
  
Elle enfila le coupe-vent, noir, et ils continuèrent de marcher en gardant le silence. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, de leur chambre, elle fut surprise de voir que Zack était déjà arrivé. Elle resta debout dans l'entrée.  
  
- Tiens, déjà arrivé.  
  
- Elena! Dit Rufus en voyant la turk, Zack a fait du bon boulot, meilleur que Samantha, elle n'a fait que nous attirer des ennuis!  
  
Il avait pris un ton très sérieux et un regard froid. Zack s'inquiéta alors à propos de Samantha :  
  
- Attirer des ennuis?  
  
- Steven, a essayé de l'agresser...  
  
- STEVEN!? Notre Steven? S'écria Elena  
  
Rufus acquiesça de la tête, tandis que Samantha resta muette. Zack demanda, alors, s'il pouvait parler, privée à Samantha. Heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de ce malaise pesant, elle accepta avec joie. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'auberge Zack s'assit par terre. La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule :  
  
-Zack?!? Que se passe-t-il?  
  
Il ne répondit pas, lorsqu'il leva la tête, Sam aperçut les larmes dans ses yeux verts. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.  
  
- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi.  
  
Du revers de sa main droite, il essuya ses larmes.  
  
- Tu te rappelles, de ma sœur, que je devais rejoindre ici?  
  
Elle hocha la tête, tandis que Zack continua son récit :  
  
- Bien, elle est morte...  
  
Il baissa la tête, puis d'un geste, qui se voulait compatissant, Samantha lui prit le bras le forçant, ainsi à se lever. Ils décidèrent de se promener, puis Samantha pointa vers la droite :  
  
- LÀ! On dirait Reno!  
  
Un homme ressemblant fortement à Reno titubait dans tous les sens. Samantha lança un regard à Zack, puis elle se lança à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, Samantha resta surprise :  
  
- Re-reno... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!?  
  
Il essaya de répondre, en vain, il ferma les yeux puis tomba par terre. Zack arriva et remarqua ce qui clochait. Le visage du turk prenait presque une couleur violacée, lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux pendants quelques secondes on pouvait observer le rouge et le jaune de ses pupilles. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Samantha voyait cela. Un cas typique de manque de drogue. Lorsqu'elle était une vendeuse de ces substances, il n'était pas rare qu'un homme ou une femme arrivait vers elle, désespéré, lui demanda de la drogue. C'était exactement ce qui arrivait à Reno. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils devaient trouver quelques substances au plus vite, histoire de le faire redevenir à son état "normal" pendant quelques temps. Elle resta quelques instants sans rien dire, puis se tourna vers Zack.  
  
- Reste ici et prend soin de lui. Tout ce que tu dois faire est qu'il ne s'auto-mutile pas... d'accord?  
  
Il hocha la tête, Reno sembla revenir à lui. Il regarda aux alentour et, grâce à ses coudes, se leva pour se retrouver assis contre le sol de pierre.  
  
Samantha entra dans la chambre d'hôtel, ne se préoccupant pas de Rufus et Elena. Elle fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires, sortis une petite seringue, son épée et ressortit,  
  
- Que fais-tu? Demanda Rufus.  
  
Elle ne préféra pas lui répondre et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle se dépêcha à retrouver Zack ainsi que Reno, par la même occasion. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa destination, elle s'agenouilla devant Reno, remonta la manche de son veston bleu et lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. La seringue émit un petit bruit électronique lorsque le liquide se fut vidé. Zack lança un regard interrogateur envers la femme, elle comprit ce qui dérangeait le jeune homme et lui répondit :  
  
- Un substitut d'injection Mako, c'est moins fort que le Mako lui- même, mais ça réussira à le faire tenir quelques temps. Il faudra cependant faire vite, je n'ai que quelques seringues dans mes bagages.  
  
Zack voulut lui demander où elle avait obtenu et pourquoi elle possédait ceci, mais il se ravisa et se tut. Elle aida Reno à se lever il s'accrocha aux épaules de la jeune femme, pendant quelques moments. Elle lui tapota gentiment le dos. l'ex-turk reprit ses esprits. Samantha remarqua alors quelque chose qui scintillait au cou de l'homme. un médaillon argent. Elle fut prise de panique, elle tira alors sur la mince corde qui retenait le médaillon au cou de Reno. Elle se cassa, sous l'impact. Elle demanda alors :  
  
- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il contempla lui-même le médaillon, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.  
  
- Bah, euh... je l'ai trouvé, par terre, je crois.  
  
Il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui. Sous les protestations de Reno, elle montra l'objet à Zack. Tout comme elle, il pensa immédiatement à Rupert et à sa défunte femme, Arlène.  
  
- Tu crois que...  
  
D'un geste de la main, elle le fit taire et secoua la tête :  
  
- Non. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est pas son genre, rétorqua-t-elle tout en observant le médaillon, re... retournons à l'hôtel, avec Reno.  
  
Il hocha la tête. Elle fit signe à Reno de l'a suivre. Ce dernier accepta, de toute façon au point où il en était. Ils parcoururent les rue mal éclairés de Junon. Zack, qui suivait de près, observait le nouveau venu. Environ de sa grandeur, il abordait un veston et un pantalon bleu marin, typique de ceux des turks. Cependant, son veston était déchirée à différent endroit et comportait des tâches de saletés. L'homme avait attaché ses cheveux flamboyant, mais des mèches rebelles restaient relâchés. Sur le dessus de sa tête trônait des verres fumé rouge et noir. En dernier lieu, il remarqua les bottes de l'ex-turk. Elles étaient noires et l'une d'elle était délassé. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Zack lança un regard en direction du cimetière, qui se trouvait près d'eux. Il stoppa et baissa la tête. Il interpella la jeune femme.  
  
- Rentre à l'hôtel, je vais vous rejoindre, d'accord ?  
  
Elle ne semblait point surprise par ce que le noir venait de lui dire.  
  
- D'acc, à tantôt...  
  
Il lui envoya la main et poussa la porte en fer noire. Il se fraya un chemin, à travers les pierres tombales et monuments de pierre. Bientôt, il atteignit son but. Il s'agenouilla devant une des épitaphe sur laquelle était inscrit un nom.  
  
- Tia Hotrand..., se dit-il pour lui-même.  
  
Le vent qui soufflait ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il resta un long moment à contempler le nom de sa sœur. Il posa sa main sur le dessus de la pierre. Avec sa main libre, il essuya les lames et les goulettes de pluie qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sauf le bruit de l'eau qui tombait, tout était silencieux. Aucune voiture, aucun cri, aucun pas. Il se sentait coupé du monde. Puis, après un laps de temps indéterminé, il se leva. Zack passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, trempés. D'ailleurs, depuis le temps qu'il était là, il n'avait pas que ses cheveux de trempés. Il en déduit qu'il était resté longtemps, ici, à songer et se remémorer des souvenirs d'enfance. Ses pieds traînèrent dans le sol boueux. Salissant ainsi ses basket blanche et rouge. Encore une fois, il traversa les rues mal éclairés de Junon, en direction de sa chambre. Peu à peu, sa bonne humeur revint. Lorsqu'il y entra, il trouva Sam assise sur le de lit, lisant une revue. Reno dormant à côté d'elle. Rufus installé à la table scrutait le mystérieux médaillon. Bizarrement, Elena avait disparue. Il prit place devant l'ex-président :  
  
- Alors ? Où est Elena ?  
- Elle est partie, commença Sam, l'aventure ne l'intéressait pas.  
  
Elle ne donna aucune autre information et se contenta de tourner la page de son magazine. Rufus leva les yeux vers Zack :  
  
- Il y a quelque chose de pas net... Ces médaillons, ils sont trop étrange.  
  
L'ancien pilote observa quelques instant le médaillon et finit par dire qu'il ne voyait rien d'anormal.  
  
- Ah bon ? Regarde...  
  
Il plaça le médaillon dans son cou. La jeune femme sembla se désintéressé de sa revue. Elle décida d'abandonner l'article, sur des nouvelles lentilles cornéenne couleur mako, et fixa le blond. Ce dernier serra le petit objet et ferma ses paupières tout en se concentrant. La brune leva un sourcil, à vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Zack semblait penser la même chose. Il dévisagea Rufus puis lança un coup d'œil à sa camarade. Alors que tout les deux s'apprêtèrent à vaguer à une nouvelle occupation, Rufus ouvrit les yeux, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Samantha appréhenda une exclamation de surprise et Zack resta sans voix. Reno se contenta de pousser un ronflement sonore et de changer de position. Devant les trois compagnons se trouvait un Rufus qui s'élevait dans les air. Maintenant qu'il flottait, il était encore plus grand que l'ancien pilote. Toujours impressionnée, Samantha débarqua du lit et s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Wo... Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle, comment tu as fait ça ?  
  
Il eut un sourire en coin, dont lui seul avait le secret. Il fit languir quelques instants la jeune femme avant de tout dévoiler :  
  
- Plus jeune, j'ai étudié l'histoire. Mon professeur privé m'a enseigner divers mythes et légendes non vérifié. L'une d'elle parlait de médaillon antique révélant de nombreux pouvoirs.  
  
Devant les mine dépités et avides de la brune et le noir, il continua son récit.  
  
- Durant l'étude de cette légende, mon professeur m'a expliquer un moyen simple d'activer un sortilège. Voilà, c'est tout.  
  
La jeune femme remarqua alors que le médaillon que portait l'ex-président brillait. Zack leur demanda de s'asseoir il devait parler. Les deux s'exécutèrent, en silence. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge bailla longuement, mais se rendormit aussitôt. Bien qu'il était le plus jeune des quatre gens ici présent, Zack s'avérait rusé et diplomate. Il aborda le sujet de Rupert. Pendant de longues heures, ils se demandèrent quoi faire à ce propos. Chose étrange, pour une des rares fois, ni l'ancienne turk ni Rufus ne se lancèrent des injures. Anéanti par la fatigue, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Cette fois-ci, le cadet et Rufus durent se coucher sur le sol puisque le nouveau venu occupait le lit.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit, à en juger par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre. Un visage était penché sur elle. Il semblait veiller sur elle. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, pour réprimer son cri de surprise. Le jeune homme blond posa son index contre ses lèvres. Elle écarta une de ses mèches qui lui tombait devant ses yeux et lui sourit. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son doux parfum. Elle releva un peu la tête vers lui. Bien qu'elle le détestait, elle était irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit tellement différent. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Il finit par poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme était encore sous le choc. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à une femme comme elle ? La pauvre fille des taudis, presque clocharde qui embrassait un homme avec des antécédents prestigieux, riche. Un vrai prince charmant. Elle risqua un léger coup d'œil vers la droite. Reno dormait toujours les effets de la drogues l'avait littéralement assommé. Lorsque le baiser prit fin elle resserra son étreinte et plaça sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle finit par s'endormir. 


	7. Le début d'une nouvelle quête

Chapitre 7 Le début D'une nouvelle quête  
  
Zack ouvrit les yeux et s'étira en baillant longuement. Il déduisit qu'il était le premier réveillé, tout était silencieux. Il se leva et reluqua les alentours. Aucun signe de ses compagnons. Même Reno n'était plus là. Il remarqua alors que leurs bagages avaient disparus aussi mystérieusement que leurs propriétaires.  
  
- Etrange, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
Il prit son fidèle boomerang l'accrocha à sa ceinture et quitta la pièce. Il traversa le couloir, en silence, tout au bout du couloir, une fenêtre filtrait les rayons d'un soleil levant. Une agréable odeur de petit déjeuner flottait ans l'air. Zack sourit à l'idée d'un bon festin avant de partir vers l'inconnu. Son inquiétude du moment refit surface. Il ne pouvait cesser de songer à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé ? Quelque chose de grave était peut-être arrivé. Il pressa le pas et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il passa rapidement devant la préposée qui feuilletait une revue et s'apprêtait à pousser la porte lorsqu'il entendit son nom.  
  
- Zack !! Où vas-tu ?  
  
Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme et les deux hommes. Ils étaient installés à une table et mangeait un petit déjeuner bien appétissant.  
  
- En voilà des manières, commença le cadet, vous me laissez seul et en plus vous vous gavez sans moi !  
  
Ils furent pris au dépourvu. Reno se contenta de prendre une bouché de toast et le salua. Rufus roula des yeux et dit :  
  
- Tu semblais être siii bien comme l'a dit Sam avant qu'on parte.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir fronça les sourcils, outré. Il avança vers eux, s'installa sur la chaise libre et dévalisa un fruit exotiques qui se trouvait dans l'assiette du président de 22 ans. Ce dernier le fixa, exaspéré. Samantha rigola devant l'attitude des deux jeunes hommes. Puis, son visage fit place à un minois sérieux.  
  
- Nous devrons partir vite, si nous voulons interroger Rupert sur les médaillons. Il nous cache quelque chose j'en suis sûre.  
  
Pour affirmer le tout, elle frappa la table avec son poing. Zack fit craquer ses jointures avant de questionner la brune :  
  
- Pourtant... Vous n'avez pas réussi à rejoindre le dernier Turk. Rude, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Reno baissa la tête, arrêtant de manger aussitôt. Même Rufus stoppa toute action potentielle. La jeune femme déglutit avant d'expliquer :  
  
- Mort.  
  
Seule explication qu'elle fournit. Elle fut directe et franche. Puis, elle recommença à déguster son repas. Le cadet resta surpris. Il entama le fruit qu'il avait soigneusement dérobé. Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd. Reno finit finalement son petit déjeuner et poussa l'assiette un peu plus loin devant lui. Rufus brisa le silence en prenant la parole. Calmement, il récapitula la situation. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi durant la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs, la brune se posait des questions. L'avait-il vraiment embrassée ? Ou s'agissait-il seulement d'un rêve ? Elle n'avait pas voulut en parler au jeune homme, par peur de passer pour une parfaite imbécile. Elle gardait donc le silence et agissait normalement. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'il disait.  
  
- Pour résumer, dit-elle lorsqu'il eut fini, tu veux qu'on aille voir Rupert. On lui demande des explications. C'est bien ça ?  
- Exact.  
  
Pressé par le temps, ils se levèrent. Le Turk resta paisiblement assis sur la chaise. Il ne voulait pas faire partit de l'aventure et c'était compréhensible. La jeune femme demanda pour rester seule avec lui. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête avant de quitter la pièce. La jeune femme n'ouvrit pas la bouche et resta debout, à fixer le Turk.  
  
- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es ici pour m'avouer ton amour...  
- Pas du tout. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici.  
  
Il eut un sourire en coin, avant de se moquer de la jeune fille.  
  
- C'est vrai, je suis BEAUCOUP trop jeune pour m'occuper de moi, dit- il.  
  
Elle soupira longuement.  
  
- Du fait que tu sois dépendant... Je préférerais te voir en lieu sûr.  
  
Il haussa les épaules, de manière indifférente. Il se leva et regarda la jeune femme.  
  
- Je ne suis pas dépendant.  
  
Le ton de sa voix avait augmenté. Il en fut de même pour la jeune femme qui s'énervait en essayant de raisonner son ex coéquipier de travail. Bientôt, la dispute éclata, la préposée au comptoir leva les yeux de sa revue et contempla, abasourdie, les deux jeunes gens. Rufus entra de nouveau dans l'hôtel au même moment que Samantha dit :  
  
- Et puis quoi encore ? T'ES DÉPENDANT AU MAKO MEC ! C'est grâce à moi si tu ne te mutiles pas, en ce moment même !  
  
L'homme à la chevelure blonde arriva. Surprit, il dévisagea Reno et Samantha.  
  
- Vos chicanes de couples nous retardent...  
- Tu ne comprend pas ! Il est dépendant, on doit ABSOLUMENT l'aider.  
  
Il haussa vaguement les épaules.  
  
- Que veux-tu faire ? Reno est un entêté et tout le monde le sait.  
  
On entendit Reno grogner de mépris suite à la remarque de Rufus. Samantha resta silencieuse.  
  
- Sam, on t'attend dehors. Cinq minutes, pas plus. Zack est allé acheter quelques proisions.  
  
Il sortit de l'auberge. La préposée fit comme si de rien n'était et continua la lecture de sa revue. Samantha se tourna vers Reno et sortit de son sac trois seringues. Elle prit la main du jeune homme et les lui donna :  
  
- Tiens, le temps que tu te décides...  
  
Il enfoui les trois petites seringues dans sa poche. Il semblait s'être calmé et adressa à la jeune femme un sourire chaleureux. Cette dernière le salua avant de sortir, le laissant seul face à son destin. À l'extérieur, les deux hommes l'attendaient. Ils se levèrent du sol et partirent.  
  
Elle les remercia de leur patience et se mirent en route vers Fort Condor. Rufus s'inquiétait, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il n'avait pas tout révélé sur ces médaillons. La force qu'ils provoquaient, une fois réunis. Jusqu'à ce jour, plusieurs gens avaient tenté de les retrouver, mais aucun n'y était parvenu. L'histoire de Rupert l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Si Sephiroth était revenu de parmi les morts ? Il n'osait pas y penser. Sam le tira de ses réflexions.  
  
- Eh oh, je te parle.  
  
Il se tourna face à la jeune femme. De sa main droite, elle tenait fermement son arme et de la main gauche elle retenait la bandoulière de son sac.  
  
- Hum... oui ?  
- Tu n'en sais pas plus sur les médaillons ?  
- Non, répondit-il aussitôt.  
  
Elle fixa l'homme, mais ne répliqua rien. Dans ses yeux, ils pouvaient déceler l'incertitude. Il détourna la tête, mais il sentait tout de même le regard de Sam sur lui. On pouvait discerner, au loin, Fort Condor. Samantha laissa échappa un cri de joie. Elle avait les pieds en compote et depuis près de deux heures qu'elle suppliait Zack de la prendre sur son dos ou comme on le disait sous les plaques inférieurs, une piggy ride. Ce dernier refusait constamment, même avec les yeux de chien battu qu'effectuait son amie. Cette dernière se mit à courir en direction de la grande montagne qui servait de refuge à plusieurs habitants. Les deux hommes décidèrent de presser le pas.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la trappe était ouverte, comme lors de leur première visite ils montèrent aussitôt. Encore une fois, la jeune femme avait éprouvé des difficultés face à la corde, mais elle s'en était bien tirée. Contrairement à la première fois, la maison se trouvait dans un bon état. Les chaises avaient disparues, ainsi que le sang. Samanha interpella l'homme :  
  
- Rupert ?  
  
Seul le silence répondit à sa question. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons. Tout les deux haussèrent les épaules. La jeune femme s'aventura dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre où elle avait trouvé l'homme, la première fois. Elle stoppa brusquement. Rufus, qui la suivait de près, fonça sur elle.  
  
- Eh ! Avance, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la brune, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas et se plaça derrière lui, le poussant pour qu'il avance. Ce qu'il fit. Entré dans la chambre, il comprit alors ce que Samantha avait aperçue. Reposant sur le lit se trouvait Arlène, la défunte épouse de Rupert. Une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air, le cadavre d'Arlène commençait à pourrir. Ce spectacle n'était pas très agréable à voir.  
  
- Etrange ce mec, commenta Zack à ses côtés.  
  
L'ex président acquiesça. Soit il était accro à sa femme soit il était fou. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le cadavre, puis on entendit une voix d'homme. Il s'agissait de Rupert, il menaçait Sam avec un fusil. Les deux hommes se tournèrent en sa direction.  
  
- Que faites vous ici ?  
- Nous sommes venus demander des informations, déclara Zack.  
  
Ce dernier essaya de s'approcher de Rupert, mais l'homme en question les menaça.  
  
- Vous approchez et ç'en est finit pour votre petite amie.  
  
Zack figea complètement. La jeune femme essaya de négocier :  
  
- Attendez, vous ne comprenez pas. Nous voulons en savoir plus sur ces médaillons.  
  
Pourtant, Rupert ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre. Il brandit son fusil devant le nez de la jeune femme en lançant des injures. Rufus restait calme, du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Ils étaient trois, donc ils avaient l'avantage numérique. En revanche, il tenait en otage Samantha. Il fallait faire vite. S'il parvenait, avec son fusil, à toucher la main droite de l'homme, il lâcherait aussitôt son flingue et Sam pourrait s'échapper. Ensuite, ils pourraient soutirer les informations qu'ils voudraient. Le plus discrètement possible, il sortit son fusil. Vif comme l'éclair il visa la main de l'homme. Ce dernier cria de douleur et laissa tomber son arme. Aussitôt Samantha se pencha pour ramasser le fusil. Elle recula vers ses compagnons, braquant toujours le fusil vers Rupert.  
  
- Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas. Nous voulons en savoir plus sur les médaillons, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
  
Rufus pointa également le canon de son arme vers l'homme. Zack se mit en position de combat. Rupert finit par baisser la tête, vaincu.  
  
- Bien, puisque vous insistez, que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Les médaillon, commença Zack, leurs utilités, la légende, tout. On sait que vous cachez quelque chose.  
  
Samantha hocha la tête pour approuver son ami. Elle avait posé sa main gauche contre sa bouche et son nez, puisque l'odeur devenait insupportable. L'homme soupira longuement puis s'exécuta. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait ou, dû moins, ce qu'il voulut dire. En tout, il existait huit médaillons au différents pouvoirs. Caché un peu partout à travers les continents. Selon différents ouvrages, lorsqu'on réunissait ses huit médaillons, on pourrait invoquer un démon, capable de ressusciter l'être le plus cher au monde, à condition qu'on le batte. Tout le long de ce récit, les trois comparses n'avaient fait que hocher la tête par moment tout en prenant soin de garder leurs armes pointées sur l'homme. Rufus avait alors déduit que Rupert voulait réunir ces huit médaillon pour pouvoir ressusciter sa défunte épouse. « Cependant, il est trop faible. », conclut-il, « Jamais il ne pourra battre cette invocation. ». Samantha prit la parole :  
  
- Mais Phénix ne fait pas déjà cette tâche ?  
- Pour ceux qui sont KO. Il lui est impossible de ressusciter  
les morts.  
  
- D'accord, je vois...  
  
L'odeur maintenant devenue insupportable aux nez des trois jeunes gens, ils décidèrent de sortir de la pièce. Entre temps, chacun avait pensé à ce que Rupert leur avait appris. Puis, Zack repensa alors à quelque chose. Cet home vêtu de noir, lui qui avait tué Arlène, peut-être les voulaient-ils pour ressusciter quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qu'on avait anéanti dans le passé, une grande menace, et qui pourrait refaire surface à tout moment. Ils sortirent de Fort Condor, laissant Rupert. Toutefois, Samantha avait essayé de le convaincre de tout laisser tomber, mais il s'accrochait sans cesse à son rêve. À l'extérieur, Zack fit part de ses impressions à l'homme et la jeune femme. Ceux-ci furent dû même avait que l'homme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux de félin vert. Tout en parlant, ils montèrent la tente que Zack avait acheté, lors de leurs cour séjour à Junon. Il ne se sentait plus très en sécurité à Fort Condor. Ils avaient donc décidés d'établir un petit camp entre Junon et Fort Condor. Ceci fait, ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur petit abris. Dehors, il ne pleuvait pas, le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait voir la lune éclairer le ciel. Cependant, la température était en dessous de la normale pour cette période de l'année. Sam avait enfilé son manteau, histoire de se réchauffer. Tout les trois, ils parlaient de leur plan, pour trouver les médaillons. Zack avait émis une hypothèse plutôt intéressante face à l'homme qui avait tuée Arlène :  
  
- Peut-être que cet homme veut ressusciter Jenova.  
  
Puis sous le regard horrifié de Samantha il rajouta :  
  
- Tout peut être possible.  
  
Rufus, quant à lui, pensait plutôt à une autre menace :  
  
- Possible, mais il n'a pas eu que Jenova comme menace. Il y a près de trente ans, alors que Hojo effectuait des expériences avec le mako, il a créer un grand nombre de clone fichu, ne servant à rien. Cependant, l'un d'eux s'est échappé et il a fait un carnage terrible. Les médias et mon père ont voulut étouffer les affaires. On en a presque jamais entendu parler.  
  
Il soupira, cette histoire était plutôt bizarre, à vrai dire. Samantha tombait de fatigue. Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule du blond. Zack commentait cette histoire. Son père lui en avait déjà parlé. Ce mutant s'était enfui les soldats l'avait rattrapé et tué avant qu'il devienne trop puissant. Samantha n'entendit rien de plus, elle s'était endormi contre l'épaule de Rufus. 


	8. Ces mystérieuses bestioles

**Chapitre 8 : Ces mystérieuses bestioles...**

Tôt le matin, les trois amis partirent. Samantha était d'humeur massacrante, puisque Rufus avait forcé son réveil. Une dispute s'en était suivit, au grand désespoir de Zack. Maintenant, chacun marchait en silence. L'homme aux cheveux blond lançait des regards à Samantha, mais cette dernière l'ignorait. Avant toute chose, Zack avait déclaré qu'il devrait trouver les anciens bouquins qui parlait de ces médaillons. Rufus déclara qu'à Nibelheim, dans le manoir de la Shinra, se trouvait une importance bibliothèque parsemée de bouquins intéressant. Les deux hommes approuvèrent leurs idées et Samantha resta muette.

- Sale boudeuse ! dit Rufus, à la blague.

- Et puis ? répondit-elle brusquement.

Il resta surpris, mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne se fâcha pas. Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa même sur son visage.

- Que vais-je devoir faire pour te rendre ta bonne humeur ? T'embrasser, peut-être ?

Samantha vint cramoisie, ce dernier avait même placer son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle bredouilla un léger « Euh...no-non » avant de lancer :

- Le ferme Shinra ! Me faire embrasser par toi est le pire de mes cauchemars.

Surpris par l'attitude plutôt agressive de son acolyte, il enleva son bras de ses épaules. Hilare, le cadet, tant qu'à lui, se marrait dans un coin. Lors de sa courte carrière de Turk, elle avait entendue beaucoup de rumeur à propos du président. L'une d'entre elle était le fait que l'ancien président était un courailleur de jupon, comme on disait dans le jargon des taudis. Certaines personnes l'avait même surnommé le roi de la nuit. Peut-être ces rumeurs étaient-elles fausses, mais, pour le moment, Samantha était méfiante. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait peut-être halluciné il y a quelques jours, lorsque l'homme s'était penché sur elle et l'avait embrassé. Elle secoua négativement la tête, ses cheveux frappant l'air ambiant. Zack l'a dévisageait, mais il détourna le regard lorsque la jeune femme le remarqua, il prit alors la parole :

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais une fois que nous en saurons plus sur les médaillons, que ferons-nous ?

Rufus et la brune restèrent silencieux. Eux n'avaient pas de véritable de motivation. Samantha souhaitait seulement ne pas retourner dans les taudis et le jeune homme était à peu près dans la même situation que son ancienne employée. Finalement, les deux haussèrent les épaules. L'homme à la chevelure noire se contenta de cette réponse avant de se remettre en marche. Un long silence plana sur eux. Aucune bestiole n'était venu les embêtés. Les grand immeubles de Junon avaient commencé à montrer le bout de leur nez, à l'horizon. La jeune femme bailla bruyamment, sa nuit de sommeil avait été courte. Aussitôt, elle se promit de dormir aussitôt arrivée sur le traversier.

- Sam... Sam ! Réveilles-toi, nous y voilà.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'étira longuement. Dessus son visage était penché celui du blond. Quelques-unes de ses mèches fouettaient le visage de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Rufus l'empoigna par le poignet et la tira. La jeune femme tomba sur ses pieds et frotta ses yeux avec ses jointures. Les jambes encore engourdis par le sommeil, elle continua de tenir le poignet du jeune homme pour avancer. Une grande foule s'empressait de mettre les pieds sur terre. Zack, toujours aussi rapide, était descendu l'un des premiers du navire et attendait les deux compagnons, tout en portant leurs bagages. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, Zack eut un petit sourire. Samantha tenait la main du jeune homme, pour ne pas qu'il soit séparés. Comme cela, ils avaient presque l'air d'un couple et non de deux personnes qui se chamaillaient à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, le cadet le fit remarquer à la jeune femme. Elle se défendit rapidement en disant que ce n'était pour pas qu'il se perdre.

- Et maintenant ? Pourquoi lui tiens-tu toujours la main ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Samantha resta quelque peu surprise et retira brusquement sa main. À ce même moment, celui-ci pointa un bâtiment du doigt. Comportent deux étages, il semblait plutôt luxueux.

- Nous y voilà. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce n'est pas si cher...

Peu sur des dires de Rufus, Zack et Samantha entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Un homme au teint basané les accueillit chaleureusement. Il leur expliqua brièvement les services qu'ils offraient. Ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Effectivement, les prix étaient très abordables pour une auberge de ce genre. Tout les trois se mirent d'un commun accord pour louer une chambre avec trois lits. Le cadet du groupe proposa alors d'aller se baigner, pour bien compléter cette journée avant de se remettre à la recherche des bouquins, à Nibelheim. Bien entendu, Samantha fut aussitôt enchantée par cette idée. Avant tout, elle devait cependant se trouver un maillot de bain.

- Nous n'avons qu'à nous rejoindre à la plage dans une demi-heure ? proposa gentiment Zack.

Les deux acceptèrent cette proposition et chacun parti de son côté. Ce fut le cadet qui arriva en premier. Il se vautra dans le sable, sous le soleil de Costa Del Sol. Il s'était dégoté un short coloré, de style Hawaiien, qui lui arrivaient en bas des genoux. Peu après, la brunette arriva. Elle était vêtue d'un maillot deux pièces oranges et bleus et avait remonté ses cheveux, pour les garder sèche si jamais elle allait se baigner dans la mer. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Zack.

- Rufus, n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

- Tu 'ennuies ? répondit d'un ton moqueur le noir.

Elle fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier eut un grand sourire charmeur, dont lui seul avait le secret. La jeune femme cracha qu'il n'était pas drôle et porta ensuite son attention vers la mer, là où une multitude de gens étaient. Son copain enchaîna :

- Allez, tu l'aimes bien, j'en suis sûr. L'amour et proche de la haine, comme on dis et, de plus, tu rougis à chaque fois qu'on parle de l...

La jeune femme le coupa, d'un geste de la main. Elle lui déclara sur un ton confident qu'elle était troublée. De toute façon, Samantha était bien trop orgueilleuse pour admettre l'évidence. Sous le regard intrigué de Zack, elle tenta d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le concerné apparaître au loin. Ce dernier portait un short noir et blanc, plutôt seyant, un peu comme ceux des surfeur. Enfin réunis, les trois jeunes gens sautèrent à l'eau. Le cadet et la brunette s'amusaient comme des petits fous et riaient et criaient à gorge déployé. L'ancien président, lui, restait plutôt réservé, peu habitué à ce genre d'amusement, surtout en public. Après un regard malicieux entre eux, les des jeunes adultes se placèrent aux côtés de Rufus avant de l'arroser. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, le blond les regarda découragé et secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Ce que vous pouvez être immature.

- On le sait ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Après un copieux repas, les trois s'enfermèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loué. Allongé sur un des trois lit, Zack somnolait. Installé à la table, Rufus et Samantha discutaient. La jeune femme avait trouvé papier et crayon dans la chambre et dessinait quelques croquis.

- Qui ferais-tu revivre ? demanda nonchalamment Rufus.

- Je ne sais pas dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Pas mes parents, en tout cas.

- Moi non plus.

Un autre point en commun qu'ils avaient, le premier étant leur caractère.

- Peut-être mon chien quand j'étais jeune, Silo.

Rufus rit quelques instants, mais le regard faussement vexée de son amie le fit taire immédiatement.

- Moi ce serait peut-être DarkNation.

Troisième point en commun.

- J'ai bien hâte qu'on est ces foutus médaillons, continua-t-il. Comme cela, nous serons sûr que la catastrophe sera évité, pour l'instant.

Samantha eut un sourire face à ses paroles. Malgré son air de petit garçon gâté et insolent, l'ancien président avait des valeurs. Ils passèrent pratiquement la moitié de la nuit à parler, avant de se coucher aux petite heures du main. Leur repos fut de courte durée. Alors que le soleil se levait, on cogna fortement à leur porte. Zack se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que Samantha serra son oreiller contre elle. Parfaitement en forme, l'ancien pilote ouvrit la port, avant de la refermer aussitôt bruyamment. Les coups redoublèrent de force. Cette fois-ci, Rufus ouvrit les yeux, grognant et pesta. Zack semblait affolé.

- Il y a des p'tits amis pas très gentil, là. Prend ton arme et réveille Sam.

Le noir prit son boomerang, accroché à sa taille. Le blond leva la brune en vitesse et chargea son arme qui était sur la petit table. Déboussolée, la brune prit instinctivement son épée qui reposait dans son fourreau au côté de son lit. Fin prêt, Zack entrebâilla la porte de quelques centimètres pour voir si leur asseyant était toujours là. Une gueule béante, avec une haleine putride qui tenait un corps inerte par les cheveux lui fit croire que oui. Il s'écarta vers ses amis, alors que la bestiole donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui craqua sous sa force. Le montre fut suivit d'un acolyte pratiquement pareil. L'un d'eux avait comme arme une massue, tandis que l'autre semblait se battre avec ses mains. Leur peau était verte, tirant sur le jaune et recouvert de gales et de cicatrices. Celui qui se battait grâce au bout de bois effectua un rictus malsain, laissant découvrir deux rangées de dent coupantes et acérées. D'une agilité plutôt surprenante, le deuxième se lança sur Rufus. Le blond tira dans la cavité buccale de l'ignoble créature, mais le manqua. À la toute dernière minute, le jeune homme baissa la tête, alors que son adversaire voulait lui asséner un coup de patte griffue. Un sifflement se fit entendre, lorsqu'elle fendit l'air. Samantha profita du fait que la bête s'intéresse à Rufus pour diriger son épée dans son dos. Un liquide épais de couleur sombre coula de l'épine dorsale de l'ennemi. Rapidement elle fit quelques pas près de la fenêtre. L'espace restreint de la pièce était un handicap pour elle et ses amis. Une massue passa à toute vitesse devant son visage. Alors que Zack et Rufus s'occupait de la première bête, l'autre avait semblait plutôt s'intéressait à la brune. Cette dernière lança un regard derrière elle. Sauter à l'extérieur était le seul moyen d'y échapper. Si ses calculs étaient bons, elle atterrirait sans mal, ou presque, au sol. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du monstre qui recula de quelques décimètres et brisa la vitre, avec son épée. Prenant un maigre élan, son corps plongea à l'extérieur. Le bruit alerta ses deux alliés, mais ils tentaient, avant tout de se débarrasser de l'horrible bestiole. L'aîné des deux hommes tira, une nouvelle fois, vers le monstre. Pendant ce temps, Zack avait bondit derrière lui et l'attaqua d'un coup de pied dans la boîte crânienne du monstre. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, suivit d'un cri de douleur bestiaux. En furie, le monstre se lança sur Rufus qui perdit équilibre. La gueule grandement ouverte, il mordit la nuque du jeune homme et cracha le tissus de peau sur le sol. Sous l'effet de la douleur, le visage du combattant se tordit de douleur. Le noir accourut à son secours. Enchaînant coup de pied sur coup de pied, il termina en envoyant son boomerang se fracasser sur le cou de la bête. Ce fut le coup mortel. La bestiole émit quelques gémissement plaintifs qui s'éteignirent peu à peu avant que son corps s'effondre sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

S'accrocha au balcon, un étage plus bas, Samantha put atterrit pratiquement en douceur au sol. La bête, quant à elle, eut nu arrivé plutôt brusque au sol. Maintenant, à travers les rues non animées de Costa, Samantha fuyait le monstre en effectuant multiples saltos et autres acrobaties. La massue du monstre frappait dans l'air. Jusqu'à maintenant le bilan de ses dégâts était trois fenêtre fracassés, une automobile toute cabossée et une porte de magasin détruite. La jeune femme contre laquelle il se battait le narguait et l'insultait. Le monstre semblait cependant la comprendre puisqu'à chaque insulte la rage s'emparait davantage de lui. En furie, il se lança sauvagement vers elle, sa massue virevoltant de tout les côtés. La jeune femme ne cessait de se reculer et d'esquiver les coups du monstre en tentant de le frapper grâce à son arme blanche. Jusqu'à maintenant, la bataille était menée par la jeune femme. Cependant, la collision entre son bras et la massue fut atrocement douloureuse. Tellement, qu'elle en lâcha son arme et, avec sa main valide, empoigna son bras. Ce geste n'empêcha pas la douleur de se propager à travers tout les muscles du bras gauche. Le monstre s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, chacun de ses geste semblaient calculés. Il leva sa massue et lui asséna un nouveau coup, à la jambe droite, cette fois-ci. Samantha tomba, à genoux, sur le sol cimenté, ses trait défigurés par la douleur. Elle avait jurée attendre quelques craquement, de plus, la force de l'impact avait donné un angle plutôt étrange à sa jambe.

- Putain... d'enfoiré, marmonna-t-elle entre deux grimaces tordues.

Maintenant à sa merci, son adversaire se lança sur elle. Sa peau était horriblement rugueuse et, surtout, dégoûtante à voir. Les maintes blessures sur son épiderme semblaient n'avoir jamais guéri. La jeune femme tenta de se défendre du mieux qu'elle le pus. Son épée trop loin d'elle, Il ne lui restait plus de pouvoir magique, ses matérias étant accrochées contre son bien précieux. Le monstre, lui, posa une main galeuse dans le coup de sa victime. Aussitôt, sa main s'enflamma et brûla, par la même occasion la gorge de Samantha. Elle laissa échappé un hurlement. Cette bestiole, elle devait se l'avouer, était d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé qu'elle. Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers ses acolytes. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? Avaient-ils réussis à abattre leur ennemi ? Un sifflement répondit aussitôt à sa question. La balle venait de se loger dans le crâne de ''l'animal''. Ce dernier lâcha prise sur la gorge de sa prisonnière et le feu s'éteint et tomba sur le sol, inerte. Près d'eux se tenaient Zack et Rufus.


	9. Rorie

**Chapitre 9 : Rorie**

L'homme aux cheveux noir pressa le pas vers sa copine. Il l'aida à se relever et lui donna une potion acheté auparavant. Avalant le tout d'une traite, Samantha déglutit péniblement en goûtant la substance infâme. Le goût, à la fois âcre et acide se répandit dans tout son système. Cependant l'effet fut plutôt positif. Les blessures superficielles se refermèrent rapidement, ne laissant que de minces cicatrices violacées et rougeâtre. Les blessures physiques, plus graves, devinrent à peu près endurable. La jeune femme lâcha le bras de Zack et, après quelques essaies réussit à garde son équilibre pour de bon.

- Merci... réussit à balbutier la fille du groupe, reprenant son arme blanche et la glissant dans son fourreau.

Un hochement de tête de la part des hommes lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était rien. La bataille maintenant terminé, les trois gens décidèrent de quitter rapidement l'endroit. Rufus le premier. En aucun cas ils ne voulaient être associés à l'attaque qu'il avait eu. Ils passèrent rapidement à leur chambre d'hôtel qui était dans un état misérable. avant que le propriétaire se rende compte de tout ces dommages causé par les trois jeunes gens, ils prirent leurs affaires personnelles les enfoncèrent rapidement dans les sacs, à la hâte et se sauvèrent de la joyeuse villa.

- Alors... C'était quoi ? demanda Zack pour la énième fois, ne se décourageant pas.

Le jeune homme avait la réputation de ne jamais lâcher prise. Une fois de plus, il le prouvait. Son interlocuteur secoua la tête, patiemment. Il ne voulait rien dire et Zack ne le ferais pas flancher. Alors que Zack était tenace, Rufus était têtu. La jeune femme les regarda et secoua la tête, dépassé par cette conversation qui avait lieu depuis bientôt une heure et qui n'avait toujours pas aboutit.

- En tout cas, ils étaient passablement idiots, pour cogner à notre porte, fit remarquer Samantha.

- Ou tout simplement intelligent, parce que c'était nous qu'ils voulaient voir.

Zack venait de marquer un point. Alors, la brunette se mit dans son camps pour en savoir davantage sur ces bestioles. Se rapprochant du blond, elle s'accrocha à lui, le maintenant avec son bras et lui fit les yeux doux.

- J'ai dit non, fit-il.

- Oh... Allez, s'il te plaît.

Puis cela continua. Des monstres vinrent cependant les déranger. Ils semblaient plus actifs dans ce continent que dans celui de Midgar. Mais beaucoup moins coriaces que ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés le matin même. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'en venir à bout.

Après des heures et des heures de marches intensives, ils atteignirent finalement Corel. Toujours sous l'ignorance, ni Sam, ni Zack avait réussis à tirer les vers du nez de Rufus. Ils louèrent une modeste chambre dans une tente miteuse. Le mot intimité venait, une fois de plus, disparaître de leur vocabulaire. Cependant, pour la première fois, aucun des protagonistes ne s'y opposa. Installé sur un des lits de camps, Rufus réfléchissait, tandis que ses deux comparses semblaient dormir. Le jeune homme blond se leva, en sursaut. Ces mains crispés contre les rebords métalliques. Oui... Tout concordait. Ces spécimens qui les avaient attaqués ce matin même. Aucun doute, il était bel et bien vivant, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui avaient circulées. Rufus soupira longuement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce. Les yeux mi-clos, il effectuais le même parcours. Cependant, il fut stoppé par quelque chose s'accrochant à son bras droit. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et aperçut le visage de Samantha, ses yeux bleus, grands ouverts, fixés sur lui.

- Ça va?

- Non.

Pour qu'il répondre non, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Ce qui fit peur à la jeune femme. Dans un élan de sympathie et de peur, la jeune femme prit le blond dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Ce geste lui permit de trouver un peu de réconfort dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Elle espérait tellement qu'il raconte tout. L'impression de vivre dans l'ignorance et la peur, elle en avait marre. Lui il se contenta de rester silencieux, humant le parfum de la jeune femme, pressant davantage son corps contre le sien. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que Rufus se décide enfin.

- Réveillons Zack, je vais tout vous raconter, maintenant que je suis sûr.

En hochant vivement la tête, Samantha brisa la contact de leur corps, se demanda quelle bêtise elle avait encore fait. D'un pas calme, se voulant calme, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Zack. Se penchant dessus lui, elle le secoua légèrement par les épaules. Le jeune garçon prit quelques temps à se réveiller, mais lorsque sa copine lui informa de quoi il était question, il se leva subitement, parfaitement conscient de la situation. Il resta assis sur le lit et Samantha le rejoint. Prêts à écouter les dires de leur ami. Après des secondes qui parurent une éternité, il parla enfin.

- Bon..., il marqua déjà une pause, ne savant pas par où commencer. Tout a débuté, il y a trente ans. À cette époque, mon père avait engagés trois scientifiques pour expérimenter le mako. Hojo et Gast, de son vrai nom, Gastyve, étaient les plus populaire et leurs noms resteront à jamais gravé dans l'histoire du mako, mais le troisième, Rorie, était dans l'ombre.

Stoppant toutes paroles, il s'attendait à avoir quelques questions, mais Sam, ainsi que Zack, semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Rassemblant ses idées, il continua.

- Pourtant, Rorie avait des bonnes idées, au départ. Mais, un jour, mon père le renvoya. Les turks du moment l'avait vu alors qu'il s'injectait du mako à forte dose.

Cette fois-ci, Zack ouvrit la bouche.

- Et...? Je veux dire, tout vos soldats en recevaient.

- Mais pas à cette époque, fit remarquer Sam.

Leur copain affirma d'un hochement de tête. Il prit place sur le lit voisin, étant resté debout jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Plus dément que Hojo, c'est lui qui a eu toute les 'bonnes idées'.

La fille du groupe plongea aussitôt dans ses pensés. Rorie, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La tête entre les mains, essayant de réfléchir, elle abandonna et préféra continuer d'écouter Rufus qui expliquait comment le scientifique avait quitté la compagnie d'un pas si digne jurant vengeance.

- Lors de ses fréquents rapports, continua-t-il, il parlait souvent de médaillon, sans jamais en donner plus de précision. Enfin... C'est ce que mon père y disait. Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a volé le médaillon de Rupert ou, du moins, un de ses accolytes.

Zack l'interrompit, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir.

- Les gentilles bestioles qui nous ont attaqués ce matin?

- Exact. C'est lui même qui les a créer grâce à diverses manipulations génétiques.

Samantha hocha la tête, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Mais il est devenu quoi?

Haussant légèrement son sourcil droit, Rufus répondit.

- Retiré loin de la civilisation, je suppose.

Le silence de la jeune fille dura environ trois secondes.

- Et qui voudrait-il ressusciter ?

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien président pris bien soin de penser à la question. Plusieurs choix de réponses s'offrait à lui : Hojo, Jénova ou, encore, redonner la vie à l'une de ces fichues bestioles qu'il avait créer. Il fut ensuite part de son dilemme à la jeune femme qui resta interdite.

Nibelheim n'avait rien de changé depuis la dernière fois que Rufus y avait mit les pieds. Le calme paisible, trop même, y régnait trop. C'en était presque terrifiant. Très tôt le matin même le groupe avait quitté l'auberge en direction du village natal de Cloud. Ils avaient cependant du loué un moyen de transport. Certes, le moyen en question semblait avoir été fondé à la préhistoire. De plus, ils ne passeraient pas inaperçu avec cette carrosserie couleur rouille et vert fluo, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se payer. Ce transport donnait aussi une vague impression de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Il permit tout de même de traverser convenablement les étendues d'eaux et d'arriver en début de soirée à Nibelheim. Sans ralentir le pas, l'homme se dirigea vers le grand manoir Shinra. Ses deux acolytes, eux regardèrent quelque peu le paysage, mais s'y désintéressèrent bien vite. Toutes les maison semblèrent pareilles. Vieilles, un carreau ou deux de fracassé, les rideaux tirés, des bardeaux menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Par moment, on pouvait voir un petit arbuste. Seul un chien errait dans les rues, laissant échapper, par moment, une longue plainte. Tout au bout de la rue principale, se trouvait le bâtiment tant convoité. Rufus se lança à toute course vers la porte d'entrée, oubliant sa dignité. Après un regard voulant dire la même chose, ses deux amies se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils stoppèrent brusquement. Samantha bouscula le blond et s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber. Leur vision ne leurs permettaient pas de voir à un mètre devant eux. Le grand hall d'entré était totalement plongé dans le noir. Un bruit à gauche du groupe attira leur attention. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais la main de Rufus se plaqua contre sa cavité buccale. De nouveau, ils entendirent le son d'un grincement, de plus en plus fort.

- Ce manoir doit être infesté de bestioles... murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de la brunette qui hocha la tête.

Optant pour la solution de fuir, les trois comparses partir à pas de souris vers l'étage du haut. Puisque l'ancien président connaissant quand même bien ce manoir, il se trouvèrent bientôt, sains et saufs, devant une impasse. Un mur de pierres. Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls et en sécurité. Samantha alluma une boule de feu dans le creux de sa main. Elle la posa ensuite sur un bâton, posé sur le mur, qui servait de torche. La lumière éclaira un peu les alentours.

- Si je me souviens bien, marmonna Rufus, il y a un passage ici.

Une pierre à la fois, il y posa sa main gauche, poussant. Bientôt, ses deux amis l'imitèrent. Un bruit vint trouble le silence qui régnait. Zack, incrédule, regarda la pierre qu'il venait d'enfoncer.

- Je cois que j'ai tr...

Mais il stoppa, le mur pivota, formant ainsi une ouverture vers le sous-sol. Alors que les deux garçons entrèrent dans la cavité, la jeune femme attrapa la troche et les suivit, peu sûre d'elle-même.

- Alléluia ! s'écria joyeusement Zack.

Les deux autres gens présents dans la pièce lui accorda un regard suspect, plein d'espoir.

- Dis moi que tu a trouvé l'emplacement ? tenta la fille.

- Oh que si, souffla-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber la lecture de son gros bouquin et se rua sur lui, l'étreignant presque. Rufus resta muet et à sa place. Devant leur yeux se trouvait la liste exacte des endroits où se trouvait les médaillons.

- Mais c'est super !

Alors que les deux protagonistes se réjouissaient de cette découverte, Rufus les interpella.

- J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose.

Sa voix se voulant calme était trahi par une pointe d'énervement. Il se leva et apporta le petit livre qu'il avait avec lui. Il le posa sur la table. Au contact de la table un petit nuage de poussière se forma.

- Le journal intime de Rorie.

_«17 février..._

_Ces salauds. Ce qualificatif est encore trop gentil pour eux. Ils m'ont remercié de mes services. Bande de cons... Si seulement il savaient. Savaient que moi, Rorie Gast, J'AI la solution pour tout. Oui, TOUT. J'ai trouvé trois de ces saletés de médaillons permettant de ressusciter ce qu'ils veulent... Eh bien qu'ils crèvent. Ils n'ont même pas été fichus de le dire par eux-mêmes. C'est un turk de basse qualité, Vincent Valentine qui est venu à mes appartements, tôt ce matin. J'ai donc fait mes bagages maudissant, Hojo, Gastyve et cette saleté de président. Les raisons stupides de mon renvoi en plus : Idée pratiquement inexistante et injection de mako. Et puis? Les injections c'estpour un test, comment gage-t-on qu'il me volerons mon idée? C'est Hojo, ce sale gosse de riche qui a pris toute MES idées. Bien entendu, ils ne me croiront pas. Je rage. comment vais-je pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de ma famille? J'ai une femme et une fille à faire vivre. Je ne m'abaisserait tout de même pas à les faire vivent dans les taudis. Elles méritent mieux que ça. Je dois trouver une solution. »_

_«19 février,_

_Eh voilà, j'ai quitté a famille. Ma toute petite fille pleurait. Ma femme également. Je me sens idiot et stupide d'avoir recours à cette solution. Pour l'instant, il me manque, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je les retrouverais vite. Pour le moment, j'habite dans le sous-sol du manoir Shinra. Il est désert. Lorsqu'il y sera trop dangereux, je me réfugierais ailleurs. De toute façon, il ne me reste plus que quatre autres médaillons à trouver. Une fois cela fait je pourrais vendre ces médaillons extrêmement cher à la Shinra. Ainsi j'aurais l'argent nécessaire pour retrouver ma femme et ma fille. Je dois continuer mes recherches. Je ne dois pas céder sous la pression qui me gruge l'estomac ni la fatigue. » _

- Toutes nos réponse se trouvent là-dedans, fit Rufus, coupant ainsi le silence qui devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Zack leva la tête vers le blond. L'autre jeune homme avait déjà lut une bonne partie du journal.

- Ah bon? demanda-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, ses yeux vert brillant d'excitation.

- Oui. Il possède déjà sept médaillons. Nous avons en notre possession ce qui lui manque.

Il tira la chaîne à son cou, montrant ainsi le cercle qui venait chercher les faibles éclats de lumières. Samantha, quant à elle ne se préoccupait pas de ce que les deux comparses disaient. Absorbée dans la lecture, elle continuait de lire religieusement chacune des pensées que l'ancien scientifique avait transcris dans ses pages jaunis avec le temps.


	10. On enterra la hache de guerre

**Chapitre 10 : On enterra la hache de guerre**

Zack ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, sans qu'aucun son y sorte. Ahuri, il fixa son ami pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, incapable de réagir. Les informations que venait d'évoquer Rufus semblait ne pas se rendre à son cerveau. Ou alors, il ne voulait tout simplement pas y croire. La situation devenait alors encore plus dangereuse. Ce Rorie approchait de son but à grand pas. À tout prix, ils devaient le retrouver et détruire ces médaillons. Démolir le rêve de ce génie, dont l'esprit était gravement dérangé, sans aucun doute.

Après une courte discussion, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit à l'extérieur de ce manoir. L'ambiance lugubre et les mutants qui y vivaient furent les deux principales raisons. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les rues étaient aussi calmes qu'à leur arrivé. Leurs pas crissant sur le gravier étaient les seuls bruits ambiants du petit village. Discrètement, ils se faufilèrent vers un hôtel, le seul d'ailleurs.

À l'intérieur, tout était sombre, une chandelle éclairait faiblement un petit meuble. Derrière, se trouvait un homme au regard vide et sans vie. Rufus s'approcha de lui, consulta les prix et déposa un paquet de gils sur la surface de bois. Accoudé au comptoir, l'homme à l'aspect zombie tendit une clé aux trois jeunes gens. Ils montèrent à l'étage, faisant craquer les marches en bois sous leur poids. La jeune femme se glissa automatiquement sous les couvertures rouges et jaunes, sans adresser un mot à personne. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle continuait de lire. Bien que ce que racontait Rorie n'avait rien d'intéressant qui pouvait leur permettre de continuer, la brunette semblait captiver par ces caractères formant mots et phrases. Zack se pencha près d'elle.

- Alors, quoi de neuf?

Ces paroles était tout à fait inutiles de la part du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il voulait était entamer une conversation. Habituellement, Samantha était quelqu'un de très bavard. Pourtant, pour une des rares fois, elle était passablement silencieuse.

- Rien, dit-elle machinalement, haussant mollement les épaules.

Il observa quelques instants la jeune femme qui, de son côté ignorait la présence du noir, et prit place dans l'un des lits. A la faible intensité de la lampe près de son lit, Samantha terminait la lecture d'une autre des pages du journal intime de l'ancien scientifique.

- Impossible, réussit-elle à articuler, sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Qu'il y a-t-il?

La voix de Rufus semblait un peu inquiète. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Samantha tourna finalement son visage en direction de Rufus. Ses traits étaient tirés et son joli minois avait soudainement pris une couleur cadavérique. N'importe quel être humains pouvait facilement deviner que la jeune femme manquait de sommeil. Alors que Rufus s'attendait à une grande révélation, il n'en fut que des minables banalités.

- Oh... Rien. Tu sais, Rorie était un scientifique brillant, hors pair, même.

On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de se convaincre elle même. Sans rien dire, Rufus conclut le semblant de conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il laissa tomber sa tête paresseusement contre l'oreiller d'un blanc immaculé. Le regard vide, il fixait inlassablement le plafond beige, presque jaune. Une certaine nostalgie vint à lui, sans aucune raison valable. C'est avec ce sentiment étrange qu'il finit par s'endormir. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Si le jeune homme était encore réveillé, peut-être aurait-il vu la charmante jeune femme à ses côtés échappé quelques sanglots et voir ses larmes atterrirent contre le couvre-lit.

Il était tard, la nuit était tombé depuis des heures déjà. Le blond s'extirpa de son lit, sans faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers les bagages de la brunette et y prit quelque chose. Un objet métallique. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, un soupir sortit de sa bouche. Pas n'importe quel soupir banal, un de désespoir. Serrant l'objet dans sa min, il sortit à l'extérieur, silencieusement. Le commis de l'hôtel s'était assoupis contre le comptoir, le jeune homme fut plutôt content de ne pas être remarqué et s'engouffra à l'extérieur.

Le vent était froid, il s'était caché derrière un bâtiment de brique rouge. Adossé contre le mur, le jeune blond prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait le faire, sinon sa vie prendrait fin. Cela, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas pour le moment. Zack avait besoin de lui et Sam aussi. Il secoua la tête en passant à la jeune femme. Il l'aimait. Au début, par tout les moyens, Rufus avait essayé de s'en dissuader. Lui, comme important aimé une fille comme elle? Impossible. Cependant, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Ce soir là, à Junon, tout son raisonnement s'était envolé. Hypnotisé par son aura, il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé. La jeune fille n'en avait jamais glissé un mot. Sans doute croyait-elle qu'elle avait rêvée. Sortant de ces pensée, l'homme planta la seringue à un endroit stratégique d son bas gauche et enclencha le mécanisme. La substance fluo s'écoula rapidement dans ses veines et son sang. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une fois encore, il serait capable de fonctionner normalement pour un moment. La dernière fois qu'il avait du prendre cette saleté de mako c'était à Junon, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Reno. Son ancien employé lui avait donné discrètement une seringue tandis que ses alliés ne regardaient pas. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Déjà que la brunette avait failli péter un plomb pour Reno. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle soit encore plus angoissée. Jetant l'appareil, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, devant lui, il reprit la direction vers l'auberge qui les avaient accueillis pour cette nuit en échange de quelque gils.

Ce fut un lendemain plutôt bruyant pour Rufus. Samantha sorti de la pièce en claquant bruyamment la porte de celle-ci. Ses pas se firent entendrent jusque dans les escaliers. L'ancien président ouvrit les yeux et grogna de mécontentement. Déjà que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Sans doute une nouvelle saute d'humeur provenant de la jeune femme, pensa-t-il. Il regarda aux alentours, essayant d'avoir un indice quelconque sur cette frustration. Zack, accoudé contre les rebords de la fenêtre fut le principal suspect. Bien que, en général, pacifique et zen, peut-être le cadet du groupe avait dit quelque chose d'incorrect aux oreilles de la brune. S'accoudant dans son lit, Rufus fixa Zack. Ce dernier, abordant un air des plus naturels possible et resta immobile.

- Que lui as-tu dis ?

L'interpellé prit bien soin de rapporter les fait exactes.

- Que Rorie était un parfait salaud de première classe.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il regrettait le tout. L'autre jeune homme daigna se lever du nid douillet dans lequel il hibernait presque et plante ses mains dans ses poches. Sa première réaction, suite à cela, fut un long bâillement.

- Je vais y aller. Reste ici, ordonna-t-il d'une voix encore toute pâteuse.

Le jeune n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, il hocha la tête relâcha l'emprise sur sa lèvre inférieure. Replaçant maladroitement ses cheveux couleur blé, Rufus sortit de la pièce tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse. La tension remonta alors d'un cran. L'homme lui semblait pourtant familier, mais où s'était-il rencontrer ? Cela restait un mystère. Un magnifique chocobo or lui servait de monture. Un plumage soyeux et luisant. Aucune plume ne semblait déplacée. La bête possédait une grande fierté en à juger par sa position bien droite et un air hautain. Approchant doucement, d'un pas incertain, l'inconnu, du bout des doigts, caressa le chocobo. Il ouvrit son clapet et poussa un cri strident. Son propriétaire le calme en grattant doucement la gorge de l'animal. Le regard de l'homme se posa alors sur son interlocuteur.

Bien que le guerrier possédait un regard charmeur, ses traits étaient pourtant sévère.

- Vous allez répondre ?

- Non, répondit-on sur un ton de défi et de manière plutôt insolente.

Elle eut un sourire provoquant. D'un mouvement brusque et à la fois gracieux, le jeune homme descendit de sa monture. Rapidement, il agrippa le bras de la personne et approcha son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Leurs nez se frôlaient et chacun pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre.

- Je suis la fille d…

Elle fut coupé par un cri. Non, un ordre plutôt. Un ordre glacial et autoritaire.

- Lâche-là, Strife !

Le dénommé Strife, par surprise, s'exécuta. Samantha le replaça aussitôt. Cloud Strife, l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré à l'église de Midgar. Lentement, mais sûrement, il se retourna vers Rufus Shinra. Ce dernier pointait, déjà, d'un air nonchalant le canon de son arme sur lui.

- Vous me cherchiez ? Me voilà.

Par provocation, il le vouvoya comme s'il le respectait ou était un être important. D'ailleurs ceci n'était pas totalement faux. Samantha, en un éclair, se retrouva près de Rufus. Cloud prit une grande inspiration et enchaîna :

- Alors, charogne, tu crois pouvoir reconstruire ton empire ?

Un moment de silence, puis, finalement, une réponse.

- Non.

Aucun mensonge, la vérité toute nue. L'ancien soldat serra les poings en grognant légèrement. Le silence plana.

- Laisse la tranquille, continua Rufus.

Le soldat demanda alors pourquoi. Le jeune blond lui répondit qu'ils devraient cesser ces stupides querelles. Bien sûr, ils aveint été des ennemis et chacun avait tenté de tuer l'autre, de toute les façons possibles. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Cloud. Soit que ce N'était pas le vrai Rufus Shinra ou il avait radicalement changé. Il s'excusa alors auprès de la demoiselle et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle avait radicalement changé son ancien ennemi. Il monta de nouveau sur son chocobo et prit direction vers le nord, tout en prenant soin de saluer, d'un geste poli, les deux jeunes gens. L:a hache de guerre venait d'être définitivement enterré, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Rufus resta ébahi quelques instants, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour S'assurer que tout ceci n'était bel et bien pas un songe. Un haussement d'épaule vint de la part de Samantha. Puisque tout semblait régler, elle tourna les talons.

- Je dois te parler.

Une lueur d'inquiétude naquit dans les prunelles de Samantha. D'un geste lent elle fit face à son acolyte, prête à tout.

- Que nous caches-tu ?

Bafouillant légèrement, elle répondit.

- Rien. No-non rien, dit-elle pour se rassurer elle-même plutôt que le beau blond.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sans dire un mot, plantant son regard de glace dans le sien. Elle pouvait tout lui dire et la jeune femme le savait bien. Ce n'était plus le même. Peu à peu, l'ancien patron de la grande compagnie avait changé, tout comme l'avait dit Cloud quelques instants auparavant. Dorénavant, il savait écouter et appréciait même la petite brunette. D'un geste lent, il caressa sa joue, l'encourageant à tout déballer. Se confier à lui. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Debout, Samantha resta muette, fixant un point invisible au loin. Ne réagissant même pas à la tentative qu'avait eu le jeune homme pour la consoler. Une larme roula de son œil droit pour tracer un sillon contre sa joue avant d'atterrir à toute vitesse sur le sol de pierre. Le manège recommença, avec l'œil gauche cette fois-ci. Ça y est, elle venait de craquer, tout comme hier soir. La seule différence était que, cette fois-ci, un témoin l'observait, impuissant à la situation. Ce fut d'un geste accueillant, presque fraternel, qu'il l'a prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient là, au milieu de la place publique. Personne ne rodait dans les parages. Aucune âme ne semblait y vivre.

- Aime-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il resta interdit. Avait-il bien entendu? Il n'osa pas la faire répéter, peut-être avait-il rêver, après tout. La jeune brune releva la tête vers lui.

- Je… Excuse-moi.

Il était de plus en plus mêler, tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. Que voulait-elle donc? Il soupira en secouant sa tête, ses mèches blondes suivant son mouvement. Puis, il resserra l'étreinte autour de la taille de Samantha. D'une main, il fit lever son visage angélique, vers le sien, et y posa ses lèvres. Elle ne broncha pas. Un choc électrique venait de traverser son corps. L'aimait-il donc, comme elle l'avait espérer depuis toujours? De son côté, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer, malgré les différences. Il lui devait la vie, bien plus qu'elle le pensait.

Zack, regardant par la fenêtre la scène eut un sourire mélancolique et à la fois moqueur. Il savait, depuis leur première rencontre que ces deux-là était fait l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, malgré ce joyeux événement, il ne pouvait cesser de songer pourquoi cette simple phrase de huit mots avait rendu la brunette si furieuse. Lentement, il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et quelque chose attira son attention. Devant le sac de la jeune femme se trouva u objet métallique, similaire à celui que Rufus avait pris la nuit même pour injecter du mako dans son corps. Il prit la seringue dans ces mains. La question qu'il devait se poser était Qui est dépendant? Son choix s'arrêta sur Samantha. Tout collait. La jeune femme, sans doute en manque de substance voulait sortit et prendre cette infâme substance, mais Zack s'étant réveiller avait empêcher sa discrète sortie. Puis, lorsqu'on était en manque on devenait facilement irritable, trop même. Il secoua la tête, sachant à quel point il était difficile de sortir de cette situation. Sa défunte sœur avait vécue la même situation, des années auparavant. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se promit d'y parler le plus tôt possible. Bien sûr, pas devant l'aîné du groupe. D'un, il ne voulait pas l'angoissé et, de deux, ce n'était pas vraiment de ses affaires.


	11. Reconnue coupable

**Chapitre 11: Reconnue coupable**

_- NON! Ne pars pas!_

_Une nouvelle fois, elle s'élança vers l'homme, ses bras se refermant vigoureusement contre la taille. Caressant la joue droite de la jeune femme, il baissa les yeux et la repoussa d'un simple geste. Cette dernière tituba avant de retrouver son équilibre contre le cadre de la maison qu'ils habitaient. Déconfite, elle sanglotait bruyamment, presque agenouillée sur le sol. Tout espoir c'était envolé. Caché à l'intérieur, une petite fillette regardait la situation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. N'importe quel être humain pouvait être ému devant cette scène. Puis, alors que l'homme tournait de nouveau le dos en faisant quelques pas vers l'avant, sa voix aiguë résonna. _

_- Papa! Tu nous donneras des nouvelles, non? _

_La voix de l'enfant était joyeuse, bizarrement. Sans doute lui avait-on encore raconté des sornettes du genre que son père allait explorer le monde, pour un voyage d'affaire. _

_- Oui… Bien sûr. _

_Mensonge. Il le savait, en plus. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de cet être si fragile qu'était sa fille. À cet âge, elle ne comprenait rien. Valait mieux qu'elle grandisse en pensant que son père était mort. C'est ce que sa mère lui dirait, après tout. Il en voulait pas paraître lâche, à ce point. Il planta son regard dans les yeux bleus vifs de sa fille. Un bleu qui, parfois, ressemblait à un océan calme et d'autre fois à une mer enragé. _

_- Bisous! cria-t-elle dune manière si enjouée que le père ne put ignorer ce pincement au cœur. _

_- Bisous, répondit-il tout en esquissant un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres tremblantes._

_Elle était si naïve et innocente. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient parfaitement son visage angélique parsemé de quelques taches de rousseurs ici et là. Agenouillé au sol, la tête incliné, sa femme étouffait ses nombreux sanglots. Les émotions prenait le dessus. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, alors qu'il abandonnait sa famille. C'était un spectacle douloureux à voir. _

Le nouveau couple retourna à leur chambre. Zack, affalé sur l'un des lits, lisait une revue qu'il avaitdéniché à l'accueil. Il posa son acquisition sur la table de chevet et regarda fixement les deux nouveaux arrivants. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur son visage, mais le sérieux qui dominait les figures de ses deux comparses le fit disparaître. Ils a'assirent tout les deux et ce fut Rufus qui prit parole.

- Nous devons le trouver et au plus vite.

Aussitôt, le noir répondit, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction.

- Je sais.

Il n'était pas idiot et savait bien que Rorie était dangereux. Cet homme était, après tout, le véritable déjanté qui avait trouvé maintes solutions avec les Cetras et leurs cellules.

- Sinon, c'est lui qui nous trouvera et ce ne sera pas drôle.

Sam venait de parler. Elle avait raison. Si Rorie avait pus les retracer à Costa Del Sol, grâce à ses petits amis verts, il était fortement capable de recommencer ce manège ici même. Nerveusement, la jeune femme se tortillait les mains dans lesquels se trouvait le médaillon. Habituellement c'était toujours le blond qui l'avait sur lui. Avait-elle voulut essayer son pouvoir? La nature de sa nervosité était simple : elle venait de prendre conscience, une fois de plus, de l'ampleur des choses. S'ils devaient combattre Rorie, l'entraînement serait de rigueur. Bien sûr, au fil de leur voyage, ils avaient acquis de nouvelles techniques et matérias, mais le scientifique lui, possédait sept médaillons aux pouvoirs mystérieux. Eux, ils n'en avaient qu'un. De plus, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûr de quel était, justement, ces pouvoirs.

- On est faible, poursuivit-elle d'un ton presque pathétique à entendre.

D'un bond, Zack se leva et porta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la brune. C'était la première fois qu'elle perdrait véritablement la face, depuis le tout début.

- Nous ne sommes pas faibles, tu m'entends?

Il lui tourna le dos, ensuite, pour retourner s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois qui vacillait dangereusement. Intérieurement, il cherchait un moyen de voir la jeune femme en privée, pour lui parler de ses injections de drogues. Ce fut Rufus qui lui donna l'occasion sur un plateau en or.

- Je vais chercher quelque provisions, vous voulez quelque chose en particulier?

- Non, merci, répondit Zack en le remerciant intérieurement de cette sortie à l'improviste.

La brunette lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle volait un petit quelque chose à grignoter. L'homme sortit donc de la pièce en sifflant un air militaire de la Shinra. Aussitôt que Zack fut incapable d'entendre le bruit caractéristique des pas de l'homme descendant l'escalier, il se tourna vers la brunette, qui laissait voguer son regard par la fenêtre, pianotant légèrement sur la table. Pourtant, elle ne s'intéressa pas du tout au paysage terne et sans vie du petit village de Nibelheim. D'un mouvement lent, elle se tourna vers Zack.

_- JE LE HAIS! ENFOIRÉ! Tu m'entends? Ce n'est qu'un crétin… un sombre crétin de la pire espèce. Un manipulateur, un être tellement lâche qu'il a abandonné sa PUTAIN DE FAMILLE!_

_Habituellement calme, elle était en ce moment déchaînée. La vulgarité qui n'existait habituellement pas chez elle avait pris le dessus. Âgée de douze la fille de Rorie avait bien changé. Alors qu'elle habitait dans les taudis, avec sa mère mourante, son père se la coulait douce, ailleurs, sans doute avec une femme plantureuse aux allures de mangeuse d'homme. C'était entièrement de SA faute s'ils vivaient à présent cette vie merdique. Sa mère avait raconté que, il y avait neuf ans, ils vivaient heureux dans les plaques supérieures. Les plaques supérieures, elle arrivait à peine à ce souvenir de ce magnifique endroit. Maintenant, elle devait travailler pour subvenir aux besoins familiales. Alors qu'elle entrait d'une autre journée de boulot à la manufacture, sa mère avait décidé de tout lui avoué, en ce soir de décembre. Pas n'importe quel soir, ironie, celui de la veille de Noël. _

_- Écoute chérie.. Il devait…_

_- NE LE PROTÈGE PAS!! C'EST UN CONNARD ET TU LE SAIS BIEN!_

_Elle semblait êtes entré en transe. Ses yeux n'avaient, jusque là, jamais exprimé une tel fureur. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence une assiette crasseuse, et l'envoya rageusement contre le mur , autrefois de couleur crème avant de commencer à moisir, qui se fissura quelque peu. Les restants de nourritures avariés s'écrasèrent contre le sol. Les morceaux de l'assiette se répercutèrent partout dans la cuisine. Se défoula contre cet objet avait quelque peu calmé la jeune adolescente. À présent, la douleur coulait sur ses joues. _

_- Appartement minable… Vie de merde. Tout ça à cause d'un pauvre enculé de première, feula-t-elle. _

_Puis, elle s'enferma brusquement dans sa chambre, claquant derrière elle une port en bois qui vacilla sous l'effet de la force. Sa mère resta assise dans leur vieux fauteuil qui avait été raccommodé un grand nombre de fois. _

- Alors, tu es comme Reno?

Une mine interrogative naquit sur le visage de Samantha. Restant immobile, son teint devint légèrement plus blême. Quelques secondes passèrent, mais elle ne répondit rien, essayant de comprendre la situation, Zack enchaîna.

- J'ai trouvé tes seringues, expliqua-t-il, en pointant le sac. L'une d'elle traînait sur le sol.

Alors que les informations se rendait à son cerveau, la panique s'emparait d'elle. Passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi? Mais… N-NAH! J'en vendais… C'est tout, se défendit-elle vivement.

Le noir, riposta, immédiatement, comme s'il n'attendait que cette réplique. Il était évident qu'elle nierait tout en bloc.

- Depuis la dernière fois, il te manque une seringue, ma grande… Ne mens pas.

Sans rien dire, elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pourquoi une de ses seringues avait mystérieusement disparue. Pour s'en assurer elle-même, Samantha se chargea de vérifier elle-même son sac. Vidant littéralement le contenue sur le sol poussiéreux, elle rassembla les objets métalliques dans lequel un liquide turquoise, presque cyan, était emprisonné. Plusieurs fois, elle fit le compte, bougeant ses lèvres sans q'aucun son y sorte. Son regard se porta sur Zack, pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas? Depuis le début, ils possédaient une belle camaraderie, une confiance sans obstacle. Certes, les preuves étaient contre sa cause, mais ce n'était pas elle. Il devait la croire, à tout prix.

- Crois-moi, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, crois-moi…

Il poussa un soupir de manière désabusé. Malgré tout, Zack la comprenait. Sa sœur, avait vécu la même situation, à une époque pas si lointaine. Elle mentait à tous, puisque la honte d'avoir sombré aussi bas venait de lui sauter au visage. Puis, finalement, elle avait réussit à s'en sortir, enfin c'est ce que le guerrier avait cru. La mort de sa sœur n'était pas naturelle et il le savait, malgré ce que ses parents lui avait dit. Pourtant, il avait voulut voir de ses propres yeux que Tia était morte. Une mort peu paisible, ça il pouvait le croire. S'approchant d'elle, il mit une main sur son épaule, dans un geste de compassion et de soutiens.

- Je n'en parlerais pas, promis.

Un autre regard suppliant. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la croire? Elle était reconnue coupable. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses effets dans son sac usé par le temps, l'élite du fusil entra, tout sourire aux lèvres, et donna une tablette de chocolat à la jeune femme. Fermant son sac, elle déballa la gâterie et y croqua à vive allure, savourant le goût sucré. Alors que Rufus rangeait ses différents achats, il prit parole.

- Je connais un excellent endroit, fit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Ses deux amis restèrent bouche bée. De quoi parlait-il donc?

- Le Mont Nibel, plus personne n'ose y mettre les pieds.

Alors que Zack s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi, Sam enchaîna, confortablement installé contre un mur, assise en tailleur sur le sol.

- Du aux réacteurs?

Le blond fit une moue, pour exprimer l'inexactitude de la réponse fournit par la brune.

- Mouaiiis, mais aussi les espèces qui y vivent. Un rapport avait prouvé, il y a quelques temps, que leur forces ont quadruplé depuis quelques mois.

Rapidement, Zack crut savoir ou Rufus voulait en venir. Il leva son index avant de le pointer sur Rufus.

- Tu crois donc que Rorie y est, fit-il en prenant un ton victorieux.

Un hochement de tête de la part de l'homme fit comprendre à Zack qu'il avait entièrement raison. Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent contre le chocolat qui, sous l'impact, se brisa en deux. Tout concordait, il effectuait sans doute des expériences contre ses monstre et le mont Nibel était un endroit totalement retiré de la civilisation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur et elle bégaya quelques paroles. Les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent que quelques bribes. La plupart laissait entendre qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt et qu'une séance d'entraînement vigoureux devrait être de rigueur. Rufus s'approcha d'elle, plaçant ses bras sous les siens et la fit relever. Lourdement, elle passa ses bras autour de son coup et ne dit rien. La pression de ce lourd passé était insupportable.

- Pourquoi suis-je sa fille? laissa-t-elle échapper.

Ce fut tout ce quelle put dire. Rufus, d'un geste attendrissant embrassa délicatement la jeune femme sur la joue, histoires de la calmer. Il l'apaisa ensuite en flatta doucement ses cheveux avant de la placer dans un des lits. Cette dernière tint fermement la main du blond en regardant l'ampoule au plafond. Aucune lumière n'en sortait, mais pourtant, elle semblait captivée, totalement. Sans doute voulait-elle tout oublier, revenir à la case départ. N'avoir jamais entré dans l'élite du camp Shinra est resté vendeuse de drogue dans les taudis. Peut-être était-ce ça sa véritable vie. Le noir resta immobile. Quel choc avait-elle du avoir, alors que la veille, tout s'était éclairé dans son esprit en lisant le journal intime de son père.

Un cri assourdissant au rez-de-chaussée alerta les protagonistes. La fille du scientifique se redressa dans le lit, l'oreille alerta. Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre.

- Oh mon dieu… fit-elle en regardant droit dans les eux son amoureux.

Et si c'était lui? Si Rorie savait qu'ils se trouvaient ici et que, en ce moment même, il venait d'abattre le préposé en bas? Zack attrapa son boomerang et vérifia que toute les matérias étaient bien en place. La jeune femme sortie la première de la pièce, prudemment. Sans bouger, elle tenta d'apercevoir ce qui se passait au bas des escaliers. Ne forme était allongé sur le sol, inerte. Vers la droite, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas. Sans prévenir, Rufus passa devant Samantha et dévala rapidement les escaliers. Sans pitié, il visa l'épaule de l'inconnu et tira. Un léger grognement se fit entendre. Zack avait, entre temps, rejoins son ami et restait sur la défensive. Les adversaires se toisait du regard, se provocant. Hésitante, la jeune femme restait au pas des escaliers. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du visage de son père. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient semblait encore plus petite qu'à leur arrivée, la nuit dernière. Le cadavre qui baignait dans son propre sang rendait le tableau beaucoup plus sinistre.

Puis, finalement, elle rejoins les deux hommes et observa l'inconnu de la tête au pied. Son accoutrement était usé et la plupart de ses habits dataient. Des chaussures usées, autrefois noires, logeait dans les pieds de l'individu. Un pantalons blanc, trop grand pour lui était retenus pas plusieurs ceinture brunes. Aucunes n'étaient semblables. L'une était sertie de pierres, alors que de l'autre pendait différents objets. Un plastron de couleur acier, dont la rouille grugeait par endroit le métal, couvrait son torse. Sur cette protection, une multitude de signes mystiques étaient gravés. Puis, un long manteau marine, muni d'un capuchon, recouvrait l'homme. C'était le seul morceau récent. Il touchait presque le sol et, à la manche gauche un foulard blanc était noué. Son visage était dissimulé par le capuchon de son manteau. Une écharpe noire couvrait également une bonne partie de son visage et de cou. À sa main droite, pendait un revolver. À la main gauche, vêtue d'un gant noir, reposait deux magnifiques dagues dont les lames étaient d'un noir profond. Les éraflures sur ces armes prouvaient qu'il avait mené de nombreux combat. L'être se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Prenant son courage à deux mains, cette dernière prit la parole :

- Papa, c'est toi?


	12. Erreur

**Chapitre 12 : Erreur**

L'être feignit l'innocence, de la main gauche, il se pointa. La femme hocha la tête, espérant revoir son père. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, mais l'individu resta aussi silencieux qu'un mort. Rufus et Zack restaient sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer au moindre moment. Samantha fit un pas vers l'avant, le blond la retint par le poignet, d'un geste protecteur. De sa main libre, elle tendit la main vers le visage de son père.

- S'il te plaît, montre-toi…

On s'exécuta, sur le champ. Il releva la tête par en arrière pour y dévoiler son identité. Zack resta bouche bée devant le nouveau-venu. La brune lâcha un cri de surprise et l'aîné du groupe ouvrit légèrement sa cavité buccale sans qu'un son n'y sorte. Les yeux n'étaient même pas de la même couleur. L'un d'eux était améthyste et des éclats bleus venait ajouter une touche magique. L'autre était rouge, un rouge sang, sombre. Des cheveux rouges éclatant, parsemé de mèches noires jais tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Le cou de l'homme était couvert de collier, la plupart comportant des croix. À son oreille droite, plusieurs anneaux en or pendaient fièrement. Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'autre.

- Salut les amis! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Sa voix sonnait fausse, comme s'il se forçait. Il montra ses dents parfaitement blanches. Son regard vif, brillait.

- Tiens, que fais-tu ici? demanda Zack, comme si de rien n'était.

L'étranger regarda le noir comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Avec attention, il observait l'un des ses interlocuteurs, le cadet. Le jeune noir, avait un air rebelle imprégné dans le visage. Cependant, lorsqu'on le connaissait mieux, il était la personne la plus zen sur la planète. Ses cheveux long tombaient dans son visage, cachant ainsi une partie de ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Sur ses gardes, son boomerang était solidement ancré dans sa main gauche, prêt à être lancé si la situation tournait mal. Côté vestimentaire, Zack portait un grand short verts sombre, tombant sur ses genoux. Sur ce dernier, de nombreuses ceintures pendaient lamentablement. Apparemment, le jeune noir ne prenait pas la peine de les attacher. Une veste ample, noire, dont la fermeture éclair était ouverte, cachait une partie de son torse. Une épaulière de métal protègerait son épaule gauche. A la main droite, il portait un gant. L'homme aux cheveux rouges constata bien vite que les soldats de premières classe en possédaient des identiques. Pour compléter le portrait, de grande botte noires, qu'utilisait la plupart des guerriers, couvraient ses pieds et ses mollets. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entama sa réponse.

- Oh rien, lança-t-il sarcastiquement, je venais seulement éclaté le cerveau à quelques personnes dans les parages. Crétin, je viens vous combattre, c'est évident, il me semble, lança-t-il avec dédain.

L'emprise autour du poignet de la brune se fit un peu plus forte. Cette dernière comprenait exactement pourquoi. La situation semblait empirer, de plus en plus.

- Voyons… nous sommes amis.

L'homme secoua son index, vers Samantha, comme si elle venait de donner une réponse fausse à un examen surprise.

- Un instant, nous étions amis, clama-t-il en insistant fortement sur le verbe étions.

Pourquoi avait-il tant changé? Que c'était-il passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Les aventuriers cherchaient une solution plausible à ce changement subit.

- De quoi parles-tu, Reno? l'interrogea le blond.

Son ancien patron venait de parler. Il avait bien changé depuis Junon. Peut-être avait-il perdu un peu de son arrogance et son caractère de sale gosse? Ça restait à prouver, pensait le jeune homme en souriant intérieurement. En tout les cas, chose certaine, il s'inquiétait pour la charmante Samantha, puisqu'il l'a retenait. Peut-être même que le courant passait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- De quoi je parle? Mais c'est évident, il soupira excéder par la stupidité des trois jeunes gens. Vous ne faites pas le lien? Rorie… moi…

- Bien sûr qu'on le fait ton stupide lien, s'emporta Zack. On veut savoir pourquoi.

Dégainant son fusil, Reno le pointa sur le noir.

- Le morveux, tu te tais, cracha-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Tétanisé, Zack préféra s'incliner face à l'homme, chose qui n'était pas dans sa nature. Il se retourna vers Samantha et avança de quelques pas tout en gardant le canon de son arme braquer sur Zack. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme, il prit son menton entre ses doigts.

- Ton père _veut _te revoir. Il m'a ordonné de venir te chercher.

Ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, Samantha resta silencieuse. Ne l'avait-il pas lâchement abandonné et, aujourd'hui, ne cherchait-il pas à contrôler le monde? Le trouble s'empara de son esprit. S'il voulait la voir ce n'était pas seulement pour elle.

- N… Non! Pourquoi irais-je le voir?

Reno parut offusqué, vois même outré, qu'elle ne lui obéisse pas.

- Non?

Brusquement, il prit poigne dans le cou de la jeune femme. Rufus, de sa main libre, pris son fusil et le orienta droit sur leur adversaire. Ses yeux venaient de perdre toute amabilité et à présent donnait froid dans le dos. Une lueur sadique y brillait.

- Désolé, monsieur le président, je me dois de vous dire de baisser ce canon de mon visage…

Les yeux de l'ancien truk étaient devenus presque noirs, à peine si on pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Voyant que ces menaces ne firent pas changer d'avis le beau blond, il poussa sauvagement Samantha contre l'escalier. Cette dernier, commençant en manquer de souffler, ce percuta lamentablement vers l'endroit visé sans qu'elle ne puisse se rattraper ou atténuer sa chute. Zack se propulsa sur le corps de la jeune femme, histoire de voir si tout allait bien. Sa respiration reprenait, peu à peu, une cadence normale pour un humain.

De son côté, Rufus appuya sur la détonation. Son adversaire se baissa, pour esquiver le projectile. Par la suite, il lança ses deux dagues vers Rufus. Tentant d'esquiver le coup, l'une d'elle se planta dans son épaule droite, tandis que l'autre échoua lamentablement sur le sol. Lorsqu'il enleva l'arme, une marre de sang s'était formé. Une grimace de douleur se forma, puis, il enclencha un sortilège. Une des billes vertes ornant son fusil se mit à scintiller davantage, il courut vers Reno et lui braqua rapidement la main sur le torse. La foudre tomba sur lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand et il regarda son ancien patron, abasourdi. Depuis quand connaissait-il des sorts si grandioses?

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Samantha, inconsciente, reposant sur le sol et de Zack qui tentait de la faire revenir à elle par tous les moyens. Pendant ce moment d'inattention, le blond puis lui donner un bon coup de poing au niveau de la tempe. Titubant, l'ancien turk essaya de retrouver ses esprits.

- Je te battrais, minable, cracha le blond.

L'ancien employé, enclencha la détonation de son petit revolver. La balle fut rapidement esquiver par le blond qui tenta de riposter. Reno para son coup de pied, avec son bâton fétiche qui venait de dégainer. Il eut un nouveau rictus, avant de frapper le blond au niveau de la nuque. Un coup fort bien placé qui le fit tomber à genoux. Une décharge passa le long de son corps.

Reculant de quelques pas, Reno joignit ses mains ensemble et ferma les yeux, une petite seconde. Peu à peu, une boule de feu se formait dans sa main, lorsqu'elle fut environ grosse comme un ballon, il l'a lança sur le blond qui venait à peine de se relever. Du mieux qu'il put, il tenta de l'éviter, mais son épaule droite fut touché. La boule continua sa trajectoire vers la porte qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux, sous l'impact. L'homme se mordit violemment la lèvre, pour ne pas échapper un cri. Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre inférieure. Ils se défièrent du regard, quelques instants, puis Reno décida que la partie avait assez duré. Il fonça sur lui à vive allure, fit un salto, par-dessus lui, pour retomber dans son dos. Vivement, le blond se retourna, mais reçut tout de même le coup de dague en plein ventre, il recula. Sa vue se brouillait petit à petit. Un long voile d'un rouge sombre remplaçait l'image de Reno, s'avançant vers lui un air sadique gravé sur son visage. Ses lèvre s'entrouvrirent pour laisser sortir un mot, réponse à la déclaration de Rufus, quelques instants plus tôt.

- Erreur…

Sa tête lui tournait et elle laissa un léger grognement sortir de sa bouche. Les yeux toujours clos, elle sentait qu'elle était en mouvement. Un rebondissement régulier, à dos de chocobo, sans doute. De plus, ses bras se refermaient autour d'un corps. Celui de Rufus, probablement, elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille féline. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Finalement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Brusquement, elle recula. Ce n'était pas lui, ce manteau bleu foncé, long, ne lui appartenait pas. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent immédiatement en tête.

- Reno?

Ses paroles furent inutiles, elle reconnaissait bien le jeune homme, malgré le fait qu'il soit de dos.

- Qu'il y a-t-il?

Son geôlier était resté calme, contrairement à leur dernière rencontre. Elle buta quelques fois dans ces mots avant de formuler une question claire.

- Comment… Es-tu encore dépendant au mako?

Il poussa un soupir, avant d'entamer un récit de courte durer.

- Oui… et non. Rorie a trouvé un moyen de diminuer les doses. C'est ce qui explique mon nouveau look. Ton père est extrêmement brillant. En échange, je devais te trouver, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, rien de plus.

Elle s'abstenir de lui dire à quel point il était cinglé, voulant conserver l'amabilité chez le jeune homme. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait en rien au mont Nibel. À en juger par les teintes magnifiques du ciel, le soleil se couchait. Un mélange de violet, rouge, orange et jaune. Aucun humain ne pouvait rester indifférent devant ce paysage. Ils devaient être en route depuis au moins douze heures, si ce n'était pas plus. Autour d'eux se trouvait une forêt clairsemée d'arbres ressemblant à un mélange de bonzaïs et de palmiers, inconnus aux yeux de Samantha. Le chocobo doré suivait un léger chemin de terre battue. Par moment, on pouvait apercevoir une ruine d'un quelconque monument. L'odeur de la nature emplissait ses narines, avant d'aller jusqu'à ses poumons

- Tu sais comment le météore a disparu? demanda Reno, histoire d'engager la conversation.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur périple, Samantha se posa véritablement la question. Peu de temps après qu'elle avait quittée Midgar, en compagnie de Rufus, l'immense boule de feu avait disparue. A qui devait-elle donc la vie? Sous son silence éloquent, Reno enchaîna.

- Ce sont Cloud Strife et ses amis, qui l'ont détruit en battant Sephiroth. Enfin, ce sont que des rumeurs, mais j'y crois, vois-tu.

Bien qu'il l'a conduisait vers un destin peu flatteur, Samantha ne pouvait se résoudre à haïr cet être. Peut-être ne savait-il pas qui était vraiment Rorie ou, ce dernier, l'avait lâchement manipulé, tout simplement. Observant leur embarcation, la jeune femme remarqua que ses bagages n'y étaient pas, ni son épée, d'ailleurs. L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle.

- Où sont mes affaires?

Elle ferma ses yeux, espérant entendre la réponse qu'elle voulait.

- Je les ai laissé là, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, après un moment de silence, tournant son visage angélique vers elle.

Erreur, ce n'était pas du tout l'explication attendu. Voyant son air affolée, il continua.

- Ne tant fais pas, tu ne te présenteras pas comme ça, face à ton père, on passera à une jolie boutique.

En aucun cas, elle n'avait fait allusion à ses vêtements, mais plutôt à son équipement. En ce moment, son look, était la dernière des choses à laquelle elle pensait. Elle devint davantage tendue. Si on venait à les attaquer, la situation pourrait mal tourner.

- Et côté combat?

- On verra, on verra… Je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant, rétorqua-t-il, une pointe de vantardise dans la voix. Tu aurais du voir comment j'ai foutu une raclé à notre ancien patron.

L'angoisse venait, de nouveau, de monter d'un cran chez la jeune fille. Solidement elle s'agrippa au bras gauche de Reno. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'homme, il échappa un grognement de mécontentement.

- Il va bien?

Il ne répondit pas et feignit se concentrer sur la route à suivre, bien qu'il n'y avait presque aucune possibilité de se perdre si on suivait le petit sentier. Puis, il eut une brillante idée pour régler l'un de leurs problèmes.

- Tu te bats avec une arme blanche, non? Je te confierais mes dagues, pour que tu puisse te défendre et je dois avoir une matéria ou deux pour toi. Tu verras, je te donnerais quelques trucs de combat et ton père sera littéralement abasourdi devant tes nombreuses prouesses.

Ce qu'on son père pensait d'elle, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il lui faire? Reno avait fait exprès pour ne lui rien dire à propos de son copain. Elle posa sa main sur son cou, pour y sentir le médaillon, histoire de la réconforter, mais elle ne sentie pas la mince corde sous ses doigts. Baissant le regard, elle s'aperçut que le précieux bijou avait disparu. Reno lui avait sans doute pris et, à dos de chocobos, ils allaient donner le dernier joyau. La dernière chose qui manquait au plan de son père pour y faire quelque chose de terrible. Se cramponnant aux épaules de Reno, de longues larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. L'homme fit comme de rien n'était et continua de guider le chocobo à travers le petit chemin de terre jusqu'à une petite ville. Maintenant, tout était perdu.

Notes:  
Oui, les notes sont rares sur cette fic, mais je tiens à remercier The Black Cape Man   
Voilà c'est tout et laisser des review, GNA! P


	13. De retour chez soi

**Chapitre 13: De retour chez soi**

Combien de jours avaient défilés depuis ce temps? Combien de fois le soleil c'était couché sans qu'il ne la voit?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et soupira. On l'avait transféré à Mideel, là où logeait un docteur pouvant accomplir des miracles, peu de temps après son combat contre Reno. Il avait repris conscience, finalement. L'infirmière s'occupant de lui avait émis le diagnostique du docteur ; quelques côtes brisées, une énorme cicatrice dans le dos et quelques blessures mineurs. Il avait eu de la chance, selon lui. Rufus quant à lui, ne considérait pas ceci comme de la chance. Sinon, en ce moment, Sam serait à ses côtés narguant ses fabuleuses prouesses qu'il avait eu face à Reno. La porte s'ouvrit et Zack apparut dans son champ de vision. Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire, lorsqu'il vit son ami, bien en vie, malgré les blessures. Cependant, la mine joyeuse du garçon s'effaça lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond. Immédiatement, il en comprit la signification. Sam.

Désolé, marmonna-t-il, impuissant face aux évènements qui se déroulaient.

Le blond lui adressa la parole, pour la première fois depuis son rétablissement.

Combien de temps?

Zack se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Rufus reposa la question d'un ton sec.

Cinq jours, finit-il pas répondre.

Le blond se leva, grâce à ses coudes, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Non seulement, Reno avait Sam, mais également le dernier des médaillons. Son regard se posa sur Zack. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Un objet brillant, tombant sur son torse. Le médaillon. Un problème de moins. Il poussa même un léger soupir de soulagement. Comment avait-il atterrit là ? Bien que cela intriguait Rufus, il n'en fit rien, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Allons-y! fit-il se relevant avec force.

Il retint, du mieux qu'il put, la grimace douleur. Zack le jaugea et secoua la tête. D'un côté, il ne pouvait abandonner Samantha et de l'autre, le blond était dans l'incapacité de combattre. De plus, aucun indice n'avait été donné sur la route qu'il avait pris. Zack avait tout juste eu le temps de subtiliser le médaillon avant que Reno s'approcha de lui et lança un sort qui l'avait fait sombrer une fatigue imminente.

Mais arrête de pleurer…

Il allait craquer, entendre une fille pleurer était sans doute le point faible de l'ancien turk. Samantha, assise en tailleur face à lui versait des larmes depuis bientôt deux heures. Peu de temps avant leur arrivé à Utai. Ils avaient passé dans une boutique de vêtements, richement décoré de vases, dagues anciennes et de matérias précieusement exposées dans une baie vitrée. La propriétaire avait semblait avoir de la compassion pour la jeune brune et avait envoyer plus d'un regard meurtrier à l'homme l'accompagnant. Ils en étaient sortis une demi-heure plus tard, un sac de vêtements en main. En ce moment, ils dégustaient un délicieux repas. Ayant revêtue ses nouvelles acquisitions, Samantha mangeait sans grand intérêt.

Je n'ai plus faim, fit-elle en poussant son assiette, les yeux toujours gonflés et rougis.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, inspirant profondément.

Mais merde! Tu l'as tué! explosa-t-elle.

Plusieurs clients tourna la tête vers eux, un regard ébahi gravé sur leur visage. Reno eut un rire nerveux. Laissant la somme due sur la table, il se leva subitement, empoigna sa compagne par le poignet et la tira brusquement en dehors. Sous l'effet de la colère, il l'entraîna à l'entrée de la ville, sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Toisant la brune il tenta de faire preuve d'un calme légendaire, chose rare chez lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux êtres restèrent immobiles. Lui, prenait une grande inspiration suivit d'une expiration aussi longue.

Je ne l'ai pas tué, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, vainement.

En es-tu sûr?

Nouvelle inspiration.

Non.

Malgré tout ses efforts, la colère s'empara de son être. Il fit éclater son poing droit contre le mur d'une bâtisse se trouvant près de lui. Les mains sur les hanches, la jeune femme balançait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Reno, s'avérait un humain loyal. Jamais, à l'époque de l'apogée de la Shinra il avait trahit qui que ce soit. Il était impossible pour elle de le convaincre de la laisser partir. Alors que sa main allait se poser sur son épaule, un cri scandalisé se fit entendre.

RENO SINCLAIR, C'EST BIEN TOI?

Les deux sursautèrent. L'interpellé se retourna, prudemment, faisant face à son interlocuteur ou plutôt interlocutrice. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui. C'était la vendeuse de la boutique qu'il avait visité quelques temps plus tôt. Des cheveux d'un bruns sombres encadrait son visage. Quelques mèches cachaient son front. Ses yeux en amendes toisaient le guerrier. Un kimono recouvrait entièrement le corps de la jeune femme. Rapidement, Samantha conclut qu'elle ne tolérait pas le fait qu'il se trouve dans cette ville. Avant même que l'ancien turk réponde, la femme se lança sur lui avec fureur. Elle dégaina son arme, un superbe shukiren dont les pointes étaient sertis de pierre précieuse. Sur les lames grises claires, des insignes, provenant sans doute d'une langue morte, étaient gravés. Reno recula et se pencha vers l'arrière, pour éviter de recevoir l'objet en pleine figure. Décidant de reste neutre, Samantha regarda le combat qui venait de débuter, sous ses yeux. Reno, tout en se relevant, recula de quelques pas et esquiva, une nouvelle fois, l'arme de son adversaire.

Plutôt impressionnant, gamine, cingla-t-il.

Ces paroles eurent un effet dévastateur chez la jeune femme. Jamais on ne la narguait, elle. Avec une vitesse impressionnante et une agilité incroyable, la jeune femme se retrouva derrière Reno. Le jeune homme ressentie un coup dans le dos, avant de tomber contre le sol boueux. Avec ses mains, il réussit de justesse à empêche son visage de s'écraser contre la terre trempée. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, la ninja lui envoya son shukiren. Les lames tranchèrent la chair de son dos, à travers ses vêtements. Le sang, d'un pourpre épais, naquit de la blessure causé par l'arme de la jeune femme. Par instinct de survie, Reno stoppa sa blessure. Roulant vers la droite, histoire de ne plus être dans le champ de mire de son adversaire, il plaqua rapidement une main dans son dos. Ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement sans qu'aucun son n'y sorte. Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, un rayon turquoise sortie de sa main pour pénétrer dans la plaie. L'hémoglobine cessa de s'écouler et la blessure ce cicatrisa. A l'aide de ses pieds, il se propulsa debout, alors que son ennemi tournait autour de lui tel un vautour autour de sa future proie. Reno sorti son revolver, pointant le canon sur celle qui avait osé le défier.

Cessons de jouer, marmonna-t-il, ses yeux venant de prendre une teinte noire.

La jeune femme remarqua aussitôt le changement de couleur chez les iris du jeune homme. Rapidement, elle eut une conclusion très probable : il venait d'entrer en transe. Samantha, quant à elle, se demandait pourquoi ce combat avait lieu. A sa ceinture, les dagues que Reno lui avait confiées restaient inactives. Elle jugeait que ce n'était pas le moment d'interrompre les deux combattants. L'ancien turk avait atteint un niveau élevé, depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé à Junon. La jeune ninja, elle, semblait aussi douée que son adversaire.

Reno se lança vers elle tirant droit sur ses jambes. S'il pouvait l'immobiliser, elle serait beaucoup plus vulnérable. Quelques projectiles touchèrent le mollet gauche avant que la ninja saute dans les airs pour atterrir plus à gauche. L'atterrissage fut plus douloureux qu'elle le cru. Le sang coulait, suivant la courbe de sa jambe.

Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me battre, moi ? le provoqua-t-elle tout en se vantant. Tu n'as pas affronté le grand Sephiroth, toi, continua-t-elle.

Ainsi donc, elle avait lutté contre Sephiroth ? Était-ce une amie de Cloud Strife ? Néanmoins, ils semblaient se connaître, conclut Samantha, le regard rivé sur les deux guerriers. L'adolescente, d'un geste sec, enleva son kimono bleu poudre, pour avoir une plus grand liberté de mouvement. Dessous, elle était vêtue d'un short sable retenue par une ceinture bleu royal. Le bustier s'arrêtant plus haut que le nombril était vert sombre.

Yuffie Kisaragi, toujours aussi prétentieuse, fit Reno. Que me veux-tu ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle attaqua avec son shukiren que Reno para avec la crosse de son fusil. Le contact des deux armes émirent un grincement métallique. Un air dédaigneux se forma sur le visage de la plus jeune. Elle paraissait vexée de pas vaincre son ennemi avec autant de facilité qu'elle le croyait. L'ancien Turk eut un moue dégoûtée avant de dégainer son arme principale. Avant d'attaquer qui que ce soit, un sourire étira ses lèvres. De l'arme faite principalement de bois, de minuscules éclairs jaillissaient du bout. Sans crier gare, il fit un saut périlleux vers l'avant et atterrit devant la jeune femme. Il lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire avant de la frapper à l'estomac avec son bâton électrique. Perdant l'équilibre, Yuffie tomba au sol.

Ta peau, bien entendu, sale chien de la Shinra, feula-t-elle, tout en tentant de reprendre un équilibre.

Il pointa Samantha, qui n'avait toujours pas intervenu jusque là.

Tu la reconnais ? Rorie veut la voir. Je travaille pour lui maintenant, Godo ne t'avait rien dit ?

La jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à relancer son shukiren resta immobile. La dévisageant de la tête au pied, Yuffie échappa un exclamation qu'elle étouffa avec sa main gauche. Il ne pouvait mentir, la jeune femme en était la preuve vivante. Elle baissa son arme et le fixa à sa ceinture. Ce geste surpris la brune qui accompagnait Reno.

Ainsi donc, tu es bien Samantha Gast ?

Peu certaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre, elle n'affirma que d'un signe de tête. L'adolescente lança un regard à Reno qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin, l'air moqueur. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle.

Je vous y conduis, fit-elle d'une voix déçue de mettre fin à ce combat.

Les bestioles étaient si rares ici depuis que Rorie avait installé son laboratoire à Utai, pour une fois que la jeune Yuffie pouvait se dégourdir. D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre. Reno empoigna le poignet de Samantha. D'un pas ressemblant fortement à celui d'un automate, la jeune femme tenta de replacer clairement ses idées. Pourquoi cette Yuffie la reconnaîtrait ? Travaillait-elle aussi pour Rorie ou, autre solutions plausibles, l'ancienne Turk était recherchée. Et, aussi, qui était ce Godo ? Avec une aisance incroyable, Yuffie les conduisit à travers le village jusqu'à une énorme maison de style orientale richement décoré. Sans s'annoncer, la jeune y entra. Il devait s'agir de sa maison, après tout, conclut l'autre jeune femme du petit groupe. Reno la poussa devant lui. Ce fut donc d'un pas mal assuré qu'elle franchit l'entrée. Le hall était aussi majestueux que l'extérieur. Des tableaux ornait les murs, sans doute les empereurs précédents. Au bout du hall se trouvait un vase blanc sur lequel était peint un dragon rouge. Pour ses yeux, on avait collées deux pierres précieuses ressemblant fortement à de l'émeraude. Malheureusement, la pauvre ne put continuer son observation, car on la poussa de nouveau vers l'avant. A l'avant, elle pouvait apercevoir Yuffie qui poussait la porte tout au bout du couloir, à gauche. Reno lui fit presser le pas et, tout les trois s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

On va aller à Midgar. On y trouvera forcément un indice, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Midgar, le dernier espoir. Avec de la chance, il trouverait quelqu'un pouvant lui donner des informations. Un ancien membre de la Shinra. Rufus était assit dans la chambre qu'ils avaient loué pour le voyage. Depuis peu, un paquebot faisait la navette entre Mideel, Junon et Midgar. Le jeune blond, toujours un peu mal en point, se reposait histoire de reprendre des forces. Il avait jusqu'au soir même pour ça. Zack avait prit place dans un fauteuil et regardait à travers le hublot. Le paysage était très limité. On ne pouvait apercevoir que l'océan. Un infinité d'eau bleu mouvant gracieusement. Au bout d'un moment, le noir se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Je vais visiter, fit-il tout en sortant.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et Rufus s'allongea sur le lit, les bras en croix. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le plafond sans vie de leur petite cabine. Il était d'un gris métallique comme les murs, d'ailleurs. Une ampoule éteinte était fixé et vacillait doucement. Suivant la source de lumière des yeux, Rufus pensait. Midgar semblait le seul endroit possible où ils pourraient trouver leurs réponses ou, du moins, un indice. Si ses souvenirs étaient juste, la Shinra avait cru trouvé la trace de Rorie, quelques années auparavant. A cette époque, il avait voulut renouer avec lui, voyant en fait que ses idées n'étaient pas si bête, suite à quelques trouvailles. Puis, Hojo les en avaient dissuadés. Rufus avait alors appris que l'ancien scientifique se trouvait, ici, à Midgar. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'aventurier commença à sombrer dans un sommeil léger où les rêves étranges s'amusaient à venir les troubler.

Une main secoua son épaule. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Réveille-toi, nous y voilà.

Aussitôt, ce souvenir ressurgit dans sa mémoire. N'avait-il pas dit la même chose à Samantha, lors de leur arrivée à Junon ? D'un geste de la main, il tenta d'effacer ce souvenir. Il ne valait mieux ne pas y penser, ces temps-ci. Lentement, le jeune homme se leva, titubant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il fut parfaitement réveillé, le guerrier se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Sur le pont, des dizaines de gens de toutes sortes s'entassaient vers les passerelles menant à la sortie. Un vieillard, s'aidant de sa canne, des jeunes adolescents, une nombreuse familles, un jeune couple se tenant par la main, des hommes d'affaires, deux jeunes femmes riant. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le sol, Rufus regarda la ville dans laquelle il avait grandit. Toute sortes de rumeurs avaient été émises, suite à la chute du météore. L'une d'entres elles s'étaient cependant avérées vraies : une partie des taudis avaient été détruites. Rufus jaugea l'endroit avant de s'y engouffrer.


	14. Comportement inattendu

**Chapitre 14 : Comportement inattendu**

La charmante jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Automatiquement, elle baissa les yeux au sol, regardant ses bottes noires. Nerveusement, elle tortilla le ruban, possédant différents tons de vert, qui servait de parure dans son cou. Ses épaules étaient dénudées et on pouvait y apercevoir soleil qui avait été tatoué sur celle de gauche. Un corset de satin noir couvrait la poitrine et le ventre de la jeune adulte. Une ceinture carottée s'attachait sous la poitrine, servant presque de corset. Cependant, elle avait préférée la laissée détaché. Une jupe blanche arrêtait un peu plus haut que ses genoux. À des endroits stratégiques, elle était fendue. De la crinoline verte recouvrait les fentes. Une ceinture avec un symbole étrange ressemblant à une croix retenait le morceau de tissus blanc. Des bretelles rayées noires et blanches tombaient avec gracieuseté sur ses hanches. Chacune de ses mains étaient recouvertes d'un gant. Celui de gauche stoppait au poignet et était rayé de lignes blanches et noires. Un imposant bracelet faite de fer et d'argent reposait par dessus le gant. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les seuls accessoires du bras gauche. Un brassard avec des étoiles trônait plus haut et des flammes avait été peintes sur son bras. Le bras droit, quant à lui, n'avait qu'un gant. Il s'arrêtait après le coude et des plumes oranges et blanches, ayant appartenu à un prestigieux volatile, sans doute un phœnix, suivaient gracieusement chacun de ses mouvements. C'était les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté, en compagnie de son geôlier. Il l'avait aidé dans le choix des fringues et, devait-on l'admettre, avait du bon goût. Il avait réussit à cerner la personnalité de sa prisonnière et créer un look peu commun en mélange les dernières tendances de Midgar et la mode d'il y avait quelques décennies.

On lui ordonna sèchement de prendre place dans le fauteuil ouvragé se trouvant à gauche. Ce qu'elle fit, croisant ses jambes et s'accotant au dossier de velours noir. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était légèrement petite. Les meubles étaient limité à quelques fauteuils, une bibliothèque et une table basse. On pouvait soupçonner l'endroit d'être un petit salon de thé, en fait. Lentement, les minutes s'écoulèrent et un climat de tension s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun n'osait dire un mot. Yuffie faisait les cent pas, les mains jointes dans son dos et regardant le plafond. Elle avait encore plus l'air d'une gamine, comme ça. Installé contre un mur, son bâton appuyé contre son épaule, le jeune homme fixait la porte de métal à l'autre bout. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Samantha de prendre place. Finalement, l'attente porta fruit. Discrètement la porte s'ouvrit et un homme de grande taille entra. Sa chevelure était sel et poivre, coupé court. Une légère barbe d'environ deux jours couvrait une partie de son visage. Doucement, il referma la porte derrière lui et ses yeux bleu gris scrutèrent les environs. Il dévisagea le visage de la jeune femme qui s'obstinait à regarder au sol. Penchant son visage légèrement sur le côté, il compléta l'observation de la jeune personne assise. Un sarrau noir, soigneusement attaché, couvrait tout son corps. L'homme effectua quelque pas, pour se rapprocher de Samantha.

Tu as beaucoup changé, Samantha, affirma-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et il prenait le temps de prononcer chacune des syllabes. Il avait semblé être fier de se que sa fille était devenue. L'interpellée releva la tête vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Un regard sans vie et indifférent. Les airs de familles étaient fort distinguable, maintenant. Une ressemblance frappante. Sur le coup, Samantha voulut se jeter à son cou, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné, seize ans auparavant. Une deuxième option fit alors surface dans son esprit : lui cracher son venin au visage. Toute cette haine accumulé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa misère, la mort de sa mère, Rufus et Zack pour ne citer que celles-ci. Finalement, par lâcheté et, surtout, par pure provocation, elle ne répondit rien. Reno et Yuffie quittèrent alors la pièce, à son désarroi. Un simple regard de la part de son pères les avaient fait partir. Il était imposant et Sam ne comprenait guère pourquoi. Les motifs dans le plancher lui devinrent alors fort intéressant. Elle y planta son regard et regarda les losanges et rectangles, gravés dans le bois, s'entremêler entre eux. Cette épreuve, elle aurait voulut la vivre avec ses deux amis à ses côtés. La jeune femme sentait le regard de son père planté sur elle, mais n'en fit rien. Le malaise entre les deux humains ne cessait de grandir. Si cette foutue rencontre pouvait se terminer et au plus vite, songeait la jeune femme, en colère. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire et, le pendentif c'est son copain, sans doute mort, qui le possédait. Le scientifique tenta une tentative de rapprochement en caressant, du bout des doigts, les cheveux bruns de sa fille. Cette dernière esquiva les doigts en sifflant de ne pas la toucher. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était son père qu'il se devait être aussi familier avec elle, après tout. Un peu ébahi, déstabilisé même, face à cette réaction, il recula d'un pas ou deux. Puis, finalement, il prit place dans un autre fauteuil, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux. Voyant que la conversation ne mènerait nulle part, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas encore réellement débuté, Samantha se leva en indiquant clairement qu'elle ne possédait pas le médaillon sur elle. C'était la seule chose qui l'importait, de toute façon. Brusquement, son père la retint par le bras, alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte pour quitter l'endroit. Sa fille devait l'admettre, il était plutôt fort. Très, même. Que voulait-il ? N'avait-elle pas été assez claire ? Son père fit alors une demande plutôt inusitée : une accolade entre eux.

Elle fut aussitôt déstabilisée et de demanda même si tout cela n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Si, dans quelques instants, elle quitterait le monde des songes pour y voir un blond allongé ses côtés, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il l'embrasserait tendrement en passant une main dans son dos, l'attirant contre lui. Pourtant, même si elle essayait, par tout les moyens de se dissuader de sa mort, elle n'y parvenait pas. Un peu à contrecœur, elle établit le contact physique avec l'homme qui avait joué le rôle de son père pendant seulement trois ans. Ce lien entre eux ne dura que quelques instants et la jeune femme prit du recul, une main contre la poignée de la porte.

Maintenant, je vais y aller, fit-elle certaine et confiante.

Il secoua la tête. À préavis, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ou, plutôt, ne voulait pas comprendre. Un mince sourire se forma aux coins de ses lèvres. Sa fille avait toujours été comme ça. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle s'obstinais à ne pas voir la vérité en face. Fuir était pour elle la meilleures des solutions. Pourtant, tôt ou tard, elle devrait bien comprendre que le destin la rattraperait toujours. Il enfouit les mains dans les poches de son sarrau et affirma :

Non. Tu restes ici, voyons.

On aurait dit qu'il parlait à une jeune enfant voulant à tout pris aller chez des amis. Soupirant fortement, la jeune femme fit remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas, le médaillon. C'était son ami, tué par Reno qui le possédait. D'ailleurs, sur ce point, elle révéla que le fait qu'avoir tués les seules personnes l'appréciant n'était pas très génial. Son paternel éclata de rire.

Où vas-tu chercher toutes ces idées stupides ! Tu as une imagination débordante, ma fille. Tu retiens ça de ta mère, évidemment. Pour commencer, je t'apprécie, moi. Deuxièmement, Reno n'a pas tués tes amis…

Subitement, elle releva le visage vers son père. Si c'était une blague, c'était de très mauvais goût. Son géniteur montra de la main la porte à l'opposé.

Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Avant que je t'explique tout, tu as besoin de repos.

L'homme d'âge relativement avancé pris direction vers la porte. Sa fille le suivit, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Les intentions de son père étaient étranges. Un comportement inattendu. Rufus l'avait décris comme un fou, un sadique. Pourtant, il paraissait d'un père tellement heureux de revoir sa fille. Un père aimant. Sur le coup, elle eut de la peine d'avoir agit ainsi et voulut se rattraper. Même s'il jouait un jeu, il ne pouvait pas totalement être hypocrite. Malgré tout, il voulait peut-être la revoir, réellement, sa fille. Il devait avoir de bonnes intentions. Perdue dans ses pensées, Samantha suivait machinalement, montant les escaliers, empruntant les différents couloirs. Finalement, son père se posta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

Voilà. J'espère que ça te plaira. Repose-toi bien.

Elle hocha la tête positivement et adressa un franc sourire à son père qui lui rendit. Ce simple geste lui fit chaud au cœur. Même s'il était parti alors qu'elle était très jeune, l'affection de son père lui avait affreusement manqué, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle entra dans la chambre, alors que son père referma la porte derrière elle en lui disant que quelqu'un viendrait la voir d'ici quelques heures. Samantha fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Scrutant d'un œil admiratif les toiles peintes à l'aquarelle, représentant des magnifiques paysages d'Utai, sans doute. Un lit double au couvre lit orangé et noir trônait dans la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un rouge éclatant. Les rideaux, eux, semblaient si léger et la touche d'orangé éclairait encore plus la pièce. Donnant une touche ensoleillée. Un lustre bronze ajoutait une allure plus luxueuse à la chambre. Au mur de droite, une commode et un bureau sur lequel rien en traînait, complétait le mobilier. La jeune femme enleva ses bottes qu'elle laissa négligemment traîner sur le sol et s'allongea sur le lit, posant sa tête contre un oreiller fait de plus, rabattant la couverture sur son corps. Rufus aurait adoré l'endroit, elle en était persuadée.

Depuis déjà près de trois heures que les deux garçons sillonnaient les rues et ruelles de celle qui avait été, jadis, la plus grande métropole. Aucun des deux n'avaient rencontré quelqu'un qui avait déjà été employé à la Shinra. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de prendre un copieux repas à ce petit casse-croûte du secteur huit. Avec de la chance, peut-être croiserait-il quelqu'un pouvant les aider. La serveuse qui les accueillit était fort jolie. De long cheveux châtain encadrait son doux visage aux prunelles émeraudes. Dessous son tablier, on pouvait distinguer un jean troué et une chemisier rose. Rufus remarqua la ressemblance entre elle et la dernière des Cetras, Aeris. Elle revint avec leurs commandes. Un hambourgeois pour Zack et sandwich pour Rufus, le tout accompagné d'un grand verre de liqueur pour chacun. Les yeux de la jeune femme fixèrent Rufus. Ça y est, elle venait de le reconnaître, l'ancien président de la Shinra. Lui qui croyait passer inaperçu.

Eh ! C'est toi qui est partie avec Samantha, affirma-t-elle, convaincue.

Le jeune blond leva sa lèvre supérieure, ne comprenant pas trop si elle parlait bien de lui. La serveuse continua.

Oui, oui, je te reconnais. Sam t'avais repêché, deux jours auparavant.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi donc, elle connaissait Sam. De plus, elle les avaient même vu quitter l'appartement de sa douce. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui en apprendre plus. Fixant la demoiselle, il essayait de se rappeler de son visage aux traits fin. Rapidement, il conclut qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Zack, tenant son hambourgeois à deux mains regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Maintenant, avec de la chance, ils tenaient une très bonne piste. Alors que la serveuse insistait pour que Rufus réponde, il approuva qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Ensuite, il la supplia de leurs donner quelques informations. Perplexe, l'ancienne colocataire de Samantha resta figée. C'était plutôt à lui de donner quelques informations, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Midgar.

Pourquoi ne pas vous aider mutuellement ?

Le noir venait de parler. Encore une fois, il avait fait preuve de bon sang. Annabelle hocha sa tête, ses cheveux châtains suivant le mouvement. Griffonnant son adresse sur un bout de serviette en papier, elle le tendit à Rufus en indiquant clairement qu'elle serait là-bas à vingt heures.

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient tout juste de dénicher l'endroit où leur informatrice vivait. Les taudis avaient toujours été un véritable labyrinthe et, depuis que certaines ruelles étaient inaccessibles, cela avait empiré depuis la chute du météore. Zack jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse écrite à l'encre bleue. Même si tout les édifices semblaient identiques, lorsque Rufus vit l'immeuble de briques brune, dont certaines fenêtres avaient été recouvertes de grands panneaux en bois, il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit dans lequel il avait logé quelques jours, tout au plus. Grimpant les marche quatre à quatre, l'ancien président se précipita au seuil du deuxième étage, ne se souciant guère du bruit que ses pas faisaient sur la construction de métal sur le bord de tomber. Il tambourina à la porte bleu, ne s'agençant pas du tout avec l'immeuble. En fait, aucun élément de la bâtisse ne s'agençaient entres eux. L'attente sembla durer une éternité. Zack posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, en signe de compassion. Dans la journée, il avait avoué avoir peur. C'était la première fois qu'il l'admettait ouvertement. Rufus Shinra junior venait de marcher sur son orgueil. Finalement, un jeune homme apparut dans le cadre de porte. Ce dernier était un peu plus petits que les deux protagonistes. Son regard méfiant se posa sur eux. Avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot, Annabelle accourut et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Tout en faisant signe aux deux autres d'entrer, elle expliqua rapidement la situation à son fiancé.

Ils connaissent Samantha.

La réaction se fut immédiatement.

Oh.

Il se tassa sur le champs et ils purent passer le seuil. L'appartement était minable, comme tout ceux des taudis. Le jeune couple n'avait pas été épargné de cette misère. Dans le salon se trouvait une causeuse raccommodée, ainsi qu'une vieille télévision. Rien à avoir avec celles que possédaient les gens des plaques supérieures. Au fond, on pouvait apercevoir une porte donnant sur la chambre des maîtres. Avec un pincement au cœur, Rufus ne put étouffer les maigres souvenirs de son séjour ici. Annabelle invita les deux jeunes hommes à s'asseoir à la cuisine, alors que Jack était au salon, écoutant les informations sur le petit téléviseur en piteux état. Rufus ne put s'empêcher de songer comment il réussissait à entendre l'annonceur malgré les interférences. Annabelle joignit ses mains et fixa Rufus, ramenant ainsi l'homme à la réalité, ainsi que Zack. Contrairement à ce que la brunette avait pu croire, suite à son départ de Midgar, Annabelle s'était fait un sang d'encre pour elle. À travers Midgar entier, elle avait recherchée son amie. Malgré tout, son ancienne colocataire tenait à elle. Les disputes avaient crées un léger fossé entre eux et la dernière avait totalement dégénérée, brisant ainsi leur amitié. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux femmes s'étaient toujours racontées leurs confidences, depuis leur plus tendre jeunesse.

Alors, que sais-tu de la famille de Sam ?

C'était Zack qui avait ouvert la bouche, en premier. Le jeune garçon semblait avoir un plan d'attaque en tête et il attendait seulement qu'Annabelle puisse prouver les faits.


	15. Au faux pays du soleil

Chapitre 15 : Au faux pays du soleil 

Annabelle baissa la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise de divulguer la vie de sa meilleure amie à deux hommes, inconnus. Ses cheveux châtains avaient été remonté en un chignon. Quelques mèches rebelles en sortaient, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'élastique. Deux d'entres elles encadraient son visage un peu enfantin. Reportant son attention sur ses modestes invités, la jeune femme se décida enfin de répondre.

" Ça n'a pas toujours été la joie, expliqua-t-elle. Son père les a quittés lorsqu'elle avait trois ans et sa mère est décédée, à ses quatorze ans."

Zack hocha poliment la tête, avant de dire que ceci, ils le savaient déjà. Il reformula sa question en demandant des plus amples renseignements sur sa mère. Annabelle répondit vaguement en disant que sa mère se nommais Cassandre et qu'elle avait contracté une maladie, alors que Samantha était âgée de huit ans. Elle crut bon d'ajouter qu'elle était originaire de Kalm et que sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup, omis ses cheveux qui étaient blonds.

" Et son père ? " s'enquit Rufus.

Annabelle ne décrivit pas Rorie. Elle l'avait seulement entrevue sur une photo que Samantha avait trouvé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la photo s'était retrouvé vite fait dans la corbeille. Repoussant une des mèches de cheveux qui voilait son regard, la jeune femme des taudis prit une pause, essayant de trouver d'autres informations sur le père de sa meilleure amie.

" Oh, et il vient d'Utai, je crois. Il a un frère, je crois. "

Zack brandit un poing dans les airs, vainqueur. L'homme, après avoir quitté Nibelheim avait sans doute prit route vers ses origines. Rufus lui lança un regard oblique avant qu'un sourire éclaire son visage sérieux.

" Tu crois vraiment que… ? "

Un simple regard de la part du noir fut la réponse. Annabelle contempla l'échange entre les deux hommes et attendit la suite des événement. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver. Rufus se leva, repoussant la simple chaise de bois. Il posa une main sur la table et resta dans cette position quelques instants, cherchant un moyen de se rendre à Utai, rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, Jack regardait la scène, toujours avachit sur son précieux sofa miteux. C'est Annabelle qui prit la parole, ayant une idée de génie.

Ce fut un cri ressemblant à un : « Je te hais, Sinclair ! » qui réveilla Samantha. Posant ses jointures contre ses paupières, elle frotta quelques instants, se souciant peu du fait qu'elle étendait davantage le fard bronze. Après quelques secondes, elle daigna enfin ouvrir ses yeux, affrontant ainsi la dure réalité qu'était sa vie. Elle avait espéré, de nouveau, qu'elle rêvait. Devant elle, se trouvait une Yuffie enragée brandissant son shukiren vers un Reno totalement indifférent. Ce dernier pointa son ancienne collègue de travail.

" Regarde, tu l'as réveillé ", déclara-t-il.

La jeune adolescente se contenta de serrer les poings et de grogner, tandis que le roux, négligemment appuyé contre le mur, afficha une moue moqueuse. Une force invisible semblait retenir la fille de Godo, puisqu'elle n'attaqua point Reno. Encore engourdie par le sommeil, la jeune adulte se leva et prit une position assise sur le rebord de son lit. Ses prunelles bleues se posèrent tour à tour sur les deux personnes. Avec de la chance, l'un d'eux daignerait lui expliquer la situation, éclaircissant ainsi ses idées. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Reno reprit la parole.

"Quoique ce n'est pas trop tôt… Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu dors."

La fille du célèbre scientifique écarquilla les yeux et une mine surprise se fixa sur son joli minois, remplaçant ainsi son visage ensommeillé et vaguement inquiet. Yuffie affirma alors les dires de Reno, d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

"On va, enfin, m'expliquer ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie."

Ils bousculèrent violemment les soldats guettant l'aéroport qui ne voulait pas les laisser passer. L'un d'eux recula de quelques pas, tandis que l'autre chargea son fusil et le pointa sur les deux inconnus.

Désolé, mais l'aéroport Shinra est fermé, aujourd'hui, fit-il fermement, menaçant de son arme.

Ainsi, la Shinra s'était recyclé dans l'aviation, pour le moment. Cela ne devait être qu'une question de temps avant que Scarlett, la nouvelle propriétaire de la compagnie, mette à exécution ses nouvelles magouilles. Histoire de provoquer les deux employés, Rufus et Zack, les deux inséparables, sortirent leurs armes respectives. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du blond, pendant que le noir gardait un air froid.

" Rien à foutre, qu'elle soit fermée, je suis Rufus Shinra et je veux un avion. "

Il venait de jouer la carte de l'agressivité ainsi que celle de l'autorité. Ces deux attitudes formaient un duo d'enfer. Sans doute par nervosité, le soldat de droite éclata de rire, trouvant que se prétendre pour un mort était totalement ridicule. Puis, il stoppa brusquement et plaqua ses deux mains sur son ventre avant d'oser y jeter un regard. Un liquide poisseux rouge s'était aussitôt étendu sur ses mains gantés.

" Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul ", s'excusa l'ancien président sur un ton totalement platonique en haussant les épaules.

Ce comportement de la part du partenaire du noir était plutôt rare ces derniers temps. Après une rapide analyse, Zack avait conclu que c'était le stress accumulé et le sang d'encre qu'il se faisait pour sa douce qui le rendait ainsi. Pour le moment il ne s'en plaignait pas et, à vrai dire, le côté sadique de Zack trouvait ça presque amusant. Ce petit côté sadique s'était enfoui au fond de son esprit depuis déjà plusieurs années. C'était le Zack zen qui dominait le jeune homme depuis le commencement de sa vie d'adulte.

Paniqué par ce qu'avait subit son coéquipier, l'autre soldat tira aussitôt sur les intrus. Aucun des deux n'eut besoin d'effectuer un mouvement de recul ou quoi que ce soit, car les balle passèrent à un mètre de Zack. Le militaire semblait être peu habile avec une arme dans les mains, mais le jeune noire mit cela sur le compte de l'effroi et de l'affolement. Au même moment, l'autre homme vêtu de bleu tomba sur le sol crasseux, émettant un léger gémissement. A la vue de ce spectacle, presque pathétique, un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'ancien président. Ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de se faire ralentir par deux clowns se croyant être militaire. Le temps pressait et, ça, tout les deux le savait. Malheureusement, les deux employés de la Shinra devraient périre, car il était primordial que l'on ne leur accorde pas trop d'attention. Si la vie des deux soldats étaient épargnée, ils iraient tout bavasser, sans aucun doute. Bien sûr, plusieurs ne croiraient pas à de tels bêtises, mais ils parleraient tout de même de ces deux fugitifs qui avait pris un avion, sans consentement, et que l'un d'eux se faisait passer pour Rufus Shinra. Alors que l'autre agonisait sur le sol, Rufus décida d'anéantir ses souffrances, pour toujours. Il s'approcha de lui, alors que Zack se rapprocha de l'homme toujours debout, histoire qu'il ne tente pas d'attaquer. Le canon de l'arme du blond se posa sur le front du soldat allongé sur le sol, se tenant toujours l'abdomen. Lorsque le coup retentit, Rufus marmonna un faible bye bye. Le militaire, lui, ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Son ami venait de mourir et, son tour venait d'arriver, c'était évident. Bien qu'il était un peu trop tard, il commença à se repentir en se questionnant sur pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Zack lança un regard à Rufus, sans rien dire. Il trouvait la mort de ces soldats injustes.

" Arrête, émit-il. Celui-là, il avait tuer des enfants un jour. Son général m'en avait fait le rapport. "

Tout en parlant, il pointa le cadavre dont le sang cou s'écoulait encore avant de s'avancer vers l'adversaire restant, déterminé.

Reno soupira et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Yuffie se dévoua et prit donc le contrôle de la situation. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, pour que toute l'attention lui revienne, avant d'entamer un récit qui allait s'avérer long. Avant qu'elle commence, Reno poussa un bâillement et cessa brusquement lorsque Samantha, ainsi que Yuffie lui envoyèrent un regard ayant une forte ressemblance avec celui d'un psychopathe. Yuffie s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur le bureau, resserrant son kimono bleu autour d'elle. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, le silence prima encore quelques instants. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, la jeune ninja commença par quelque chose de très simple ; leur lien de parenté. La principale concernée savait que Rorie avait eu un frère habitant Utai, mais de là à ce qu'il soit empereur et que sa fille se trouve devant elle. Si l'on résumait grossièrement ce que Yuffie avait révélé, Godo, son père, était le frère aîné de Rorie. L'autre femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

"Ainsi donc, tu es ma cousine ?"

Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre.

"Perspicace", fit ironiquement Reno, se moquant ouvertement de la brune aux yeux bleus.

Les deux jeunes femmes ignorèrent le jeune homme et Yuffie continua. Elle prit le temps d'expliquer que le jeune homme nommé Rorie était revenu au pays depuis près de cinq mois. Le père de la jeune Yuffie avait été surpris de revoir son frère. Lui qui avait abandonné son pays pour un brillant emploi de scientifique avec ces chiens de la Shinra. Pourtant, Godo lui pardonna, malgré toutes les bévues que Rorie avait commis ces dernières années. Avant que la jeune femme s'enquiert du pourquoi de ce pardon, Yuffie continua.

"Nous avons un sens très patriotique…"

Les habitants du continent le plus à l'ouest aimaient leur pays et en étaient fiers. Tous se dévouait pour leur patrimoine. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux les trahissaient pour une raison ou une autre, il risquait de ne plus jamais pouvoir remettre les pieds dans leur pays et serait hait de tous. Heureusement pour Rorie, son frère avait réussit à arranger la situation, avec quelques belles paroles. L'un des avantages d'être empereur était d'être encore plus persuasif que la normale, beaucoup plus. En échange, le jeune scientifique avait du donner nombreuses informations sur la Shinra. Ce qu'il fit sans se prier et sans rancune, évidemment. Rorie conservait à présent une hargne immense envers la compagnie et regrettait amèrement de s'être rallié à eux, durant cinq ans de sa vie. De plus, ce sale crétin de Hojo lui avait volé la plupart de ses brillantes idées. Certes elles étaient aussi déjantées, mais c'est ce qui les rendaient si brillantes.

"Je vois, se contenta de répliquer la jeune femme suite aux explications. Et pourquoi m'a-t-il lâchement abandonné ?

Si, trancha Reno avant que Yuffie puisse dire quoi que soit. Mais tu imagines ? En plus de revenir dans son pays, abattu, il devait y apporter sa femme et sa fille. Celles qui avaient toujours vécues dans les quartiers de la Shinra. Tu crois que les gens d'Utai auraient apprécié ?"

La jeune adolescente continua.

"De plus, tu sais, il est resté longtemps en ermite, d'après ses dires."

Évidemment, Yuffie n'avait pas pu prouver que le scientifique avait dit la vérité. Cependant, Samantha avait un indice de la véridicité de ses faits : le journal. Ce journal dans lequel elle avait appris l'évidence de leur lien entre elle et lui.

"Et comment a-t-il su que j'étais dans la Shinra ?"

Un haussement commun d'épaule fut la première réaction des deux autres. Puis, Reno répondit, n'apportant aucune information importante.

"Ça, j'en sais rien, pour de ce qui est de ses sources à ton propos."

"Et les médaillons ?" questionna-t-elle aussitôt.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'effectuèrent aucun haussement d'épaule. Yuffie garda une expression ébahie et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sans rien dire, toutefois. Reno essaya de garder son calme et ses yeux fixèrent le regard océan de la brunette.

"Pour le moment, ça ne te concerne pas, cracha-t-il. Tu es trop curieuse."

Confuse par le changement si soudain du comportement de son ancien condisciple, elle ne répondit rien. Même Yuffie resta interdite. L'affolement commença alors à s'emparer de l'ancienne turk, à son plus grand désarroi. Ce n'était pas le moment. D'un bond, elle se leva, trouvant parfaitement l'équilibre une fois debout. Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'un désir, quitter la pièce. Quitter cet endroit où la tension et le mensonge planait. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit, déterminée, et sortie, sans rien dire.

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, Utai n'était pas le pays du soleil. En ce moment même, une douce bruine tombait, se transformant peu à peu en gouttes de pluie. Un orage semblait même se préparer. Le vent soufflait, faisant ainsi flotter les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, seule. Devant l'immense pagode de Godo, empereur de Utai, Samantha se tenait tête baissée vers le sol. Elle venait tout juste de clore sa discussion avec Yuffie et Reno prenait un moment de repos, pour digérer tout ce qu'on lui avait dévoilé, ainsi que l'attitude de Reno. Les mains dans son dos, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un, quelque chose, un signe. Rien ne vint. Depuis une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était là, immobile. Son père l'avait observé à travers une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, avant de refermer le rideau d'un vert jade derrière lui et de quitter la pièce pour retourner à ses expériences. Il savait qu'elle ne se prendrait pas la fuite. La jeune femme était sensée et se doutait bien que le seul moyen pour qu'elle retrouve ses camarades était de rester, ici. Malgré les dangers. Avec de la chance, eux, ils viendraient.

Notes: -- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ne prends plus mes tirets en considérations... soupir Voilà donc l'apparition des guillemets. Chose que j'ai beaucoup de misère à manier. La correction de l'absence de tirets à aussi été fait à parti du chapitre 13, je crois? Enfin, bon, désolé, hein.


	16. J'accepte

**Chapitre 16 : J'accepte…**

Arpentant la pièce, l'homme songeait. Ses yeux bleus étaient cachés derrière une légère monture grise surmontée de verres. Depuis le retour de sa fille, il éprouvait un fort dilemme. Alors que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le doute avait naquit dans son esprit tordu. Bon comédien, il avait été facile de rester impassible, de ne rien laisser paraître. Sa descendance, il avait crut jamais ne la revoir. Et, ainsi, jamais ne pouvoir accomplir son objectif. Des tas d'obstacles et d'issues avaient déboulés les une derrières les autres. Avec détermination, Rorie s'était accroché à ce mince fil d'espoir. Ses principaux alliés avaient finalement réussi à mettre la main sur la fille. Sa fille unique. Dorénavant, la chance lui souriait. Ses plans seraient enfin mit à exécution.

Brusquement, on toqua à la porte, le reconnectant ainsi avec le monde extérieur. Rorie se tourna immédiatement vers la source du bruit. La porte de style orientale, richement décorée de motifs aux couleurs majoritairement rouge et jaune était légèrement entrouverte. On pouvoir apercevoir un homme aux traits à la fois gracieux et énigmatiques. Ses yeux d'un brun clair se fixèrent sur le scientifique. Autrefois, ce regard, pétillant de vie, avait fait craquer plusieurs jeunes femmes. Aujourd'hui, il était froid et distant. C'était la preuve d'un passé douloureux, rude. D'un simple geste de la main, l'hôte pria à son invité de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils ornant la pièce dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps. Sur la table de travail jonchaient des feuilles entièrement recouvertes de notes ou de gribouillis quelconque. Une lanterne, suspendue au plafond, éclairait faiblement la pièce. Tseng referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer de quelques pas et prit place dans ce fauteuil rouge.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

Il s'adressa à lui avec une familiarité que personne n'osait aborder avec le scientifique hors-pair. Certains auraient pus voir ceci comme une marque d'impolitesse, mais pas Rorie. Malgré leurs différence d'âge, Tseng était son confident, un être loyal. Il offrit l'ombre d'un sourire au cadet avant d'hocher la tête de manière affirmative.

- Tseng, je comprends ton hésitation vis à vis tout ceci mais, fais-moi confiance, veux-tu ? Je t'assure que tout ira comme prévu.

Un soupir ce fit entendre et le noir porta sa main gauche à son menton, l'air soucieux. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire et la vie de plusieurs seraient en danger.

Rufus posa ses pieds sur le sol boueux de la magnifique ville qu'était Utai. Il respira une grande bouffée d'air frais et ses yeux océan se délectèrent du paysage oriental. Portant son sac sur son dos, ainsi que celui de sa dulcinée il resta immobile. Zack était à ses côtés et observait chaque recoin, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir la chevelure brune de son amie. Il avait atterrit quelques kilomètres, à l'extérieur de la ville, histoire de n'alerter personne. Toute personne savait qu'Utai détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la Shinra. Si cette population apprenait que l'ancien président marchait, en ce moment, sur leur terre, une nouvelle révolution éclaterait. Alors que le noir du duo s'apprêtait à passer un commentaire, une vieille dame passa près d'eux, pressant le pas pour se mettre bien au chaud chez elle, à l'abri de la pluie. Elle portait un panier d'osier regorgeant de délicieux fruits. Plus loin, un groupe d'enfant en bas âge jouaient, malgré les gouttes qui tombaient sur eux. Avec un pincement au cœur, Zack songea comment vivre à Utai devait être glorifiant. Ils semblaient tous si… heureux. Du coin de l'œil, il observa quelques instants Rufus. La pluie avait totalement aplati sa chevelure d'un blond cendré. Écrasant ainsi quelques-unes des mèches contre son visage. Les yeux clos, le jeune homme inspirait et expirait, s'accrochant à ce tout petit fil d'espoir. Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, jamais il ne serait attaché avec temps d'ardeur à une simple personne de sexe féminin.

Au sud, on pouvait apercevoir le toit d'un immense temple. Les deux jeunes hommes conclurent que c'est là que devait se trouver Godo, l'empereur de Utai. Faisant rapidement les liens entre Godo, Rorie et Samantha, Rufus partit à grande enjambées. Un air déterminé avait remplacé sa mine inquiète. Plus il se rapprochait de son but, plus il accélérait. Tête baissée, ses larmes se mêlaient avec la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage. L'eau avait fait coulé le khôl qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses paupières, en ce moment closent. Ses mains gantées étaient toujours jointes dans son dos. Lorsque Rufus l'attira brusquement vers lui, en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, sachant pertinemment qui était là. Les larmes coulèrent davantage tandis qu'elle passa de manière instinctive l'un de ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que l'autre passa au niveau de sa taille, sous son sweat shirt. Descellant leurs lèvres, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, sanglotant. Le jeune homme serra davantage Samantha, lui caressant le dos. Puis, il l'agrippa par la taille et la souleva. Du revers de la main, il essuya les larmes, tentant ainsi d'effacer les douleurs qu'avaient du subir sa petite amie. Cette dernière couvrit les lèvres du blond de baiser aussi sucrés les uns que les autres. Ces retrouvailles étaient digne des plus grandes histoires d'amours.

- Pathétique, marmonna Reno qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison, observant toute la scène.

Il décrocha un regard mesquin à l'adolescente qui se trouvait là, à ses côtés. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, un regard rêveur brillant dans ses prunelles marrons.

- Tu n'avais qu'à l'achever si tu ne voulais pas assister à ce spectacle.

Elle avait employé un ton acerbe, mais n'envoya aucune insulte. Son regard se posa une dernière fois vers le couple avant de se lever et de ramener ses cheveux par l'arrière, d'un geste de la main. C'était à son tour de faire un rapport à son oncle. Ça ne l'enchantait guère, surtout qu'elle devait lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, mais Yuffie Kisaragi partit d'un pas décidé, les mains dans les poches de son short sable.

Elle arriva finalement à sa destination ; le sous-sol. L'endroit était mal éclairé, digne d'un film d'horreur. Tout au bout, se trouvait une porte coulissante. La jeune adolescente si dirigea silencieusement. On pouvait facilement distinguer deux voix. Elle se rapprocha de la porte, tentant d'écouter. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais la fille de Godo s'en souciait peu, à vrai dire. Le scientifique et Tseng, à propos de ce fameux plan. Toujours ce fameux plan. Il ne semblait être que la principale source de conversation de tout le monde. Seule elle semblait ne pas être au courant. Elle était trop jeune, comme le répétait Godo à son frère. A chaque fois que son géniteur utilisait cette excuse totalement idiote, Yuffie devenait folle de rage et s'enfermait dans sa chambre. D'accord, ça ne démontrait pas énormément sa grande maturité de jeune femme de seize ans, mais elle s'en fichait. Son oreille se colla davantage contre la porte et Yuffie mémorisa chaque paroles des deux hommes.

- C'est quand même ta fille. Tu sais, tout peux échouer.

- Justement ! s'écria Rorie, tapant du poing son bureau. Justement, elle est forte. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut, tu comprends, Tseng ? Si elle peut posséder le corps de ma fille, ce sera tout à fait génial. A nous, et Utai, la terre promise !

Il eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Yuffie retint son souffle, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. On entendit un froissement de papier, puis une réplique de la part de l'ancien Turk.

- Tu crois qu'elle se laissera faire ? Voyons… Sois un peu réaliste.

L'autre homme éclata de rire et rétorqua aussitôt, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse de la part du noir.

- Je le suis. Elle restera ici. Je connais son raisonnement. Plutôt que de fuir, Samantha attend qu'ils viennent. Et avant que ces deux petites cervelles d'oiseaux arrivent… J'ai tout le temps qu'il me faut.

D'un air vainqueur, il frappa dans ses mains. Ce geste fit sursauter Yuffie.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle ? le questionna Tseng. Il y a des centaines de femmes de tout âge ici.

Le scientifique poussa un fort soupir. Il marmonna un truc incompréhensible que Yuffie ne réussit pas à distinguer, avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle explication.

- Allons, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je ne veux que son bien. Imagine comment elle sera heureuse !

Et puis, avant que Tseng ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Yuffie éternua. Se rendant compte qu'elle était repérée, elle toqua timidement. Ses deux mains se joignirent ensuite et elle se balança sur ses pieds, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Tseng apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il distingua la silhouette de la nièce de Rorie à travers la noirceur et la fit entrer, sous le regard approbateur du scientifique. La jeune ninja resta debout, près du pas de la porte. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, attendant les réprimandes de son oncle aux propos de l'espionnage, mais rien ne vint. Elle se vit donc dans le choix d'informer Rorie que sa venue avait pour but de faire son rapport. L'homme d'âge relativement avancé hocha la tête. Tseng resta à ses côtés, intéressé par le bilan de Yuffie. Immédiatement, elle trancha :

- Ils sont là.

Le jeune homme répondant au nom de Tseng leva le sourcil droit, visiblement intrigué. Déjà ? pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il se retint de lancer un regard moqueur à Rorie. Ces petites cervelles d'oiseaux étaient arrivé à la destination beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. L'homme à la chevelure grisonnante resta quelques secondes debout, faisant craquer ses doigts avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Bientôt, ce fut les deux autres occupants de la pièce qui quittèrent. Yuffie, qui était devant se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux couloirs avant de déambuler dans le hall d'entrée. La porte était resté grande ouverte et un Reno, totalement indifférent était appuyé contre le cadre de porte. Son regard aux différentes couleurs se posa sur la ninja et son ancien supérieur. Il poussa un bâillement et retourna à la contemplation de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. On aurait dit que le scientifique était prêt à sauter à la gorge des deux intrus, tandis que sa fille lui fournissait quelques rapides explications.

- Papa, je te présente Rufus, fit-elle en prenant son copain par le bras. Tu l'as peut-être déjà connu, continua-t-elle.

Rorie hocha la tête, cachant toute forme d'émotion. Rufus resta un peu ébahi devant l'attitude de sa petite amie. D'un geste protecteur, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune. Son beau-père les observa de la tête au pied, avant que son regard se pose sur Zack, le petit dernier du groupe.

- Et lui, c'est Zack. Notre ami.

Et puis, alors que Reno s'attendait à un ordre du genre de les exterminer, tout les deux, il dut obéir à un simple : « Reno, va dire à Godo que nous avons d'autres invités ». Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, un peu déçu du manque d'action, et partit d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau de l'empereur de Utai. Yuffie et Tseng, quant à eux se lancèrent un regard totalement abasourdi. Rorie employant alors un ton tout à fait paternel envers sa fille et invita les deux garçons de Midgar à entrer.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. Le charisme de Rorie était hallucinant. Il paraissait d'un homme bien, qui c'était repenti de ces nombreuses erreurs, au cour de ces dernières années. Ils étaient installé à la salle à manger. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, comme le voulait la tradition du pays occidental. Reno et Tseng conversait entre eux et Yuffie écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Le scientifique avait aussi expliqué le tempérament plutôt brusque de Reno, lors de sa venue pour rapporter Sam. Il s'excusa même à la place du rouge qui continuait de converser avec son collègue. Alors que Samantha terminait son plat constitué de nouilles et de viandes, un domestique apporta le dessert ; de délicieuses coupes glacées à la vanille. Zack y planta aussitôt son ustensile afin de goûter à ce festin. Pendant, ce temps, le scientifique attira l'Attention des trois jeunes protagoniste. Après un moment d'hésitation, il allait finalement tout dévoiler. Reno et Tseng stoppèrent leur conversation, leur regard se posant au bout de la table, là où se trouvait Rorie. Ce dernier, mordit sa lèvre inférieure, par nervosité. Les doigts de sa main gauche pianotaient sur la surface où était déposés les plats. Les lèvres de l'homme s'entrouvrirent et le timbre de sa voix se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il semblait hésitant, choisissant chaque mot avec une grande attention.

- Donc, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous expliquer le pouvoir des médaillons, commença-t-il doucement. Je crois que tous ici savent.

Il détourna légèrement la tête, le regard de sa fille rivé sur lui l'intimidait. Chacune des convives avaient arrêté toute occupation. Rorie venait de prendre une importance encore plus grande qu'à l'habitude. Pour l'occasion de ce souper, l'homme avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits de cérémonie. Un magnifique kimono aux teintes de bruns et de beiges. Sur les manches, de léger motifs blancs avaient semblé être brodé à la main. Des cordes, finement tressé était attaché à sa taille, tenant ainsi son kimono bien en place. L'homme d'âge avancé marqua une pause qui sembla durer une éternité, avant de reprendre, s'adressant directement à Samantha.

- J'ai besoin de toi, ma fille. Je ne veux que ravoir la famille que nous ayons jamais eu. Pour cela, nous devrons activer les huit médaillons et affronter leur gardien. Une fois cela accompli, nous pourrons ressusciter ta tendre et chère mère. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de toi pour le rituel, car son sang coule dans tes veines. Accepteras-tu de contribuer… ?

Il prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes et les serrèrent. Le front de l'homme se posa sur les mains jointes. Les trois acolytes de Rorie baissèrent la tête, tandis que, impuissants, Rufs et Zack regardait la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ainsi donc c'était cela les vraies intentions de Rorie. Un génie de la science dont les souvenirs le perturbaient. Samantha baissa les yeux sur son père, regardant leurs mains jointes. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait obtenir la famille dont elle rêvait depuis toujours. Rattraper le temps perdu. L'hésitation de la fille du scientifique ne fut pas bien longue. Après quelques secondes, le silence qui planait dans la salle à manger fut brisé par une douce voix qui prononça qu'un seul mot.

- Si.

Le blond qu'elle côtoyait voulut s'objecter, mais un léger coup de coude de la part de Zack le fit immédiatement taire. De son côté, Rorie releva son visage et un immense sourire naquit. Laissant paraître sa dentition parfaite. Il lâcha les mains de la jeune femme pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Dès demain, le combat aura lieu. Je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de battre ce gardien. Reno et Tseng vous aideront.

Yuffie protesta alors fermement, qu'elle aussi, elle aiderait à ce combat périlleux. Rorie acquiesça les dires de sa nièce. Maintenant que Samantha avait accepté de participer au projet, Rorie redevint sérieux et un peu distant. Il se leva, s'excusant de son impolitesse et dit qu'il allait se coucher puisque l'heure devenait tardive.


	17. Astank

**Chapitre 17 : Astank**

Ils étaient là. Tout les trois dans la chambre de la fille du groupe. Tête baissée, cette dernière était assise sur le lit, ses jambes repliées sous elle-même. Elle avait joint ses mains et restait silencieuse. Rufus venait tout juste de terminer sa morale. Zack, adossé contre la porte n'avait pas intervenu, même quand ils avaient commencé à se crier des insultes. A présent, ils avaient cessé de s'envoyer diverses des offenses, mais Samantha riposta :

- Évidemment, c'est pas le grand Rufus Shinra qui peut comprendre ma situation. Lui qui a eu une enfance parfaite avec un père riche et important, ainsi qu'une mère en très bonne santé.

Le blond, secoua la tête et fit craquer ses doigts. Il marmonna un truc dont seul les mots mère et abandonné furent compréhensibles aux oreilles de ses deux compagnons, puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, démontrant ainsi que le débat était clos. Il plissa les yeux pour parvenir à observer les arbres à travers la pénombre, en vain. Le jeune blond parvenait seulement à apercevoir la lune qui éclairait timidement un bout du grand voile noir qu'était le ciel. Il ne sut combien de temps, il resta ainsi à examiner chaque étoile du magnifique panorama qui s'offrant à lui. Ce fut le bruit qu'émis Zack, en fermant la porte derrière lui qui le ramena à la réalité. Le noir venait de quitter vers la chambre qu'on lui avait gentiment apposé. Quant à l'ancien président, Rorie lui avait simplement proposer de partager la même chambre que sa mie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit. Samantha s'était allongé et fixait son amoureux. Un regard insipide au visage et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. La tension s'étant quelque peu dissipée, alors le jeune homme la rejoignit et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Cette interaction entre les deux protagonistes, laissa la jeune femme de marbre. L'autre se pencha dessus elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de descendre vers sa nuque. Elle poussa un léger soupire, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai peur, souffla-t-elle.

Il posa une main contre sa joue et fit relever son doux visage. Il scella ses lèvres contre les siennes, quelque instants avant de rétorquer :

- Ça va aller…

Il employa un ton se voulant rassurant. Puis, entre deux baisers, de plus en plus passionnés, il ajouta :

- Je prendrais soin de toi.

Puis, tout se déroula très vite. Les feux de la passion venaient de s'emparer du jeune couple. Les vêtements tombèrent un par un sur le sol, tandis que les deux gens s'échangeaient de fougueux baisers. Caressant le dos de son chéri, Samantha l'embrassait langoureusement. Lui, il pressait le corps de sa copine contre le sien. Se blottissant davantage, la fille du célèbre scientifique passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Rufus tout en lui susurrant mille et une belles paroles. Ce dernier répondait à ses propos à embrassant sa tendre dans la nuque, passa une main dans son dos, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, le couple virevolta et Samantha, qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était retrouvé dessus le jeune homme se trouvait maintenant immobilisée entre lui et le matelas.

Les deus amants ne firent bientôt plus qu'un, pendant cette nuit d'avril. Ils venaient de traverser une nouvelle étape et pas n'importe laquelle, car ils étaient conscient du danger qui planaient sur eux avec toute cette histoire de médaillons. Peut-être même était-ce la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil faisait leur apparitions dans le ciel de la ville d'Utai, on frappa à la porte de la chambre, réveillant ainsi Rufus. Il rabattit la couette et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa douce sans la réveiller Cette étape accomplie, il enfila rapidement son pantalon, avant d'aller ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait un Reno à l'air moqueur. Il lorgna l'ancien président, à moitié endormi, et déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Soyez prêt d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Nous allons bientôt affronter le gardien.

Le blond ne fit qu'acquiescer, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sa copine poussa un léger gémissement tout en s'étirant lentement dans le lit. Elle savourait le fait d'être si confortable et cala encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller faite de plume de Zuu. Reno jeta un regard désespéré à Rufus avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, sans rien ajouter. Le jeune blond se chargea donc de se préparer. Il enfila son sweat-shirt ainsi que plusieurs protections au cas où ce gardien aurait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Voyant que sa douce n'avait toujours pas bougé, il ouvrit brusquement les rideaux qui recouvraient les deux fenêtres. Le soleil éblouissant du matin pénétra dans la chambre. La jeune femme grogna de mécontentement tandis que le blond lui envoyait ses vêtements sur le lit. Puis, il disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Sortant de sa torpeur matinale, Samantha saisit son pantalon noir, ainsi que son bustier de satin. Elle préférait laisser sa jupe de côté, histoire d'être plus confortable lors de ce combat. Saisissant sa brosse à cheveux dans les bagages, elle attacha sa chevelure. Quelques mèches rebelles, toutefois, continuaient de tomber devant son visage. Puis, tandis que son copain sortait de la salle de bain, Sam ajoutait la dernière touche à son habillement : ses bottes. Elle prit quelques objets pouvant être utile ainsi que son arme. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard charmeur, puis empoigna son précieux fusil ainsi que quelques munitions. Il lui tendit un bracelet dragon qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler. C'était une protection très efficace que Samantha affectionnait beaucoup car elle permettait d'absorber la moitié des dégâts lors qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de feu de glace ou de foudre. Le gratifiant d'un baiser, les deux jeunes gens se partagèrent ensuite les matérias. Samantha prit avec elle une matéria feu, glace et éclair, ainsi qu'une matéria bouclier. Les quatre matérias étaient au niveau maître. Son copain, lui, prit une matéria restaurer, comète et guérir.

Ils laissèrent de côté la sphère rouge. Il s'agissait en fait de leur seule invocation qu'ils possédaient : Chocobo Mog. Rufus l'avait testé, une fois, et avait jugé qu'elle ne servait pas à grand chose. Depuis ce temps, le groupe d'aventurier avait toujours combattu sans l'aide des invocations. Ils avaient préféré miser sur leur force et agilité. Finalement, ils firent quelques ajustement et combinaison avec les matérias roses, jaunes et bleues

Zack ouvrit subitement la porte. La nervosité était parfaitement visible sur son visage légèrement tendu, dont les cernes étaient parfaitement perceptibles. Il était évident que le jeune homme avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s'inquiéter et à se morfondre sur leur sort.

- C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il.

Du mieux qu'il le put, il tenta de cacher son anxiété derrière un ton se voulant détaché. Son fidèle boomerang était fixé sur sa ceinture. Sur l'arme, trois billes vertes, renfermant des pouvoirs magiques, y étaient placé. Une matéria tout était également là ainsi qu'une permettant augmentant les réflexes de son propriétaire, permettant ainsi de protéger ses partenaires. Rapidement, Rufus et Samantha terminèrent de placer leur matéria et sortirent de la pièce.

Dans le hall d'entrée se trouvait Tseng. Il portait un simple manteau gris, stoppant au niveau des hanches. On pouvait distinguer un débardeur blanc et rouge dessous. Son pantalon de la même couleur que son manteau. Ses yeux marrons ne laissaient trahir aucune émotion. Le trio se dirigea vers lui. Le doyen prit la parole et expliqua rapidement la situation. Ils descendraient tous au laboratoire de Rorie. Une fois là, ce dernier s'occupera de libérer le gardien. Puis, viendrait leur tour. En formant un groupe de cinq, ils attaqueraient la créature, en prenant soin d'alterner pour ce soigner. Il mentionna également sa participation à ce plan. Le gardien libéré, lui et Rorie allait préparer la pièce où devrait avoir lieu la suite des évènements.

- Question ? ajouta-t-il.

Aucune, le plan était très simple, après tout : battre le gardien, sans le moins de dégât possible. Tseng prit la tête du groupe et les conduisit au sous-sol. La jeune ninja, ainsi que Reno s'y trouvait déjà. Le roux tenait déjà fermement son bâton électrique dans sa main droite, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres. Il avait enlevé son long manteau, histoire d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Ses deux dagues, ainsi que son revolver était accroché à sa taille, en cas de besoin. Dans les cavités de son vieux plastron, des matérias, majoritairement, bleues et jaunes avaient été placées. Sur son bâton électrique, c'était plutôt le vert qui était à l'honneur, ainsi qu'une seule matéria rouge. La curiosité de Samantha fut alors aussitôt piqué. Se tournant vers son ancien collègue, avec qui elle allait redevoir faire équipe, elle l'interrogea sur la matéria d'invocation.

- C'est Ifrit.

La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin, tout en hochant la tête. Elle avait beaucoup attendu parlé du démon du feu. La personnalité de cette créature ressemblait à celle de son maître. À côté du roux, Yuffie sautillait presque sur place, excité à l'idée de combattre un monstre de si grande envergure. Bien sûr, elle avait beaucoup aidé lors du match décisif contre Sephiroth, mais elle voulait encore et toujours combattre. Ses habits étaient les mêmes que ceux de la veille, à quelques exceptions près. Elle avait protéger ses fines jambes, grâce à des protections faite d'un métal souple. Ses bras, quant à eux, étaient recouverts d'épais gants noirs. Un brassard augmentant la force magique était placé à son bras droit. Sur son conformiste, son fidèle shukiren, brillaient huit matérias. Tout comme Reno, elle possédait une matéria d'invocation. Devant les regards interrogateurs du trio, elle s'empressa de répondre d'une voix enjouée qu'il s'agissait de Léviathan, le démon de l'eau. Toujours avec cette pointe de fierté dans sa voix, la nièce de Rorie ajouta qu'elle l'avait obtenue elle-même. Puis, le scientifique apparût derrière eux, les sept premiers médaillons en main. Sans rien dire, Rufus enleva le dernier médaillon de son cou et l'offrit à son beau-père. Prenant le précieux bijoux, le scientifique se dirigea vers une table, au fond de la pièce. Il déposa un à un les médaillons, tout en marmonnant une incantation. Sa méthode pour activer les précieux objets était bien différente de celle de Rufus. Un à un, les joyaux s'illuminèrent. Lorsque le dernier finit par dégager une lumière argenté, un léger grognement se fit entendre. Aux aguets, les cinq guerriers fixèrent les médaillons. Puis, attiré par une force invisible, les médaillons s'élevèrent d'un mètre, tout en formant un cercle. Une lumière encore plus éblouissante apparus. Les sept personnes présentes furent aveuglées pendant quelques minutes de cette source de lumière blanche. Lorsqu'il purent discerner à nouveau formes et couleurs, le gardien était là, devant eux. Rorie, et Tseng, quant à eux, s'étaient éclipsés de la pièce, comme il était prévu depuis le début.

Son visage était d'apparence humaine. Sa peau était foncé, faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, électriques. D'élégantes mèches blondes retombaient devant son visage, en cachant ainsi une partie. Un bouc de la même couleur que ses cheveux recouvrait en bonne partie son menton. A son oreille droite, pendait une anneau faite d'or. Il ressemblait au jeune homme typique d'une vingtaine d'années ayant vécu toute sa vie à Costa Del Sol. La seule chose d'anormal dans son visage était sans doute, ses deux petites cornes noires un peu plus haut que son front. La créature déploya alors une immense aile blanche. Une aile abîmé, qui avait été coupée, par endroit. Dans les bas de cette aile, des plumes étaient manquantes, sans doute arrachées. La deuxième aile avait été littéralement arrachée. Un tout petit moignon, près de la base de l'autre aile le prouvait. Torse nu, le gardien n'avait que pour habit un simple pantalon bleu, retenu par un morceau de tissu noir. À son bras droit trônait un énorme brassard noir. De légères cicatrices recouvraient son torse. La tension régna quelques secondes, personne ne sachant que faire ou dire. Finalement, tout en poussant un rugissement terrible, il fonça sur le groupe. Tous se dispersèrent, esquivant l'attaque.

Ce fut Yuffie qui contre-attaqua le premier. Son conformiste s'était brusquement fracassé contre le flanc du gardien. La bête laissa échapper un grognement, tandis que Reno se lançait déjà sur elle. Son bâton électrique fracassa le crâne de l'ange à une aile. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, son air maussade avait été remplacé par la haine et la rage.

- Misérable humains ! grogna-t-il. Si vous croyez vraiment me battre… Moi, Astank.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout en faisant rouler ses yeux. Il se jeta ensuite sur Yuffie, enchaînant coup de poing et coup de pied. La jeune ninja réussit finalement à parer un coup, permettant ainsi à Rufus de tirer dans le dos de la bête. Le groupe avait une grande confiance en eux, jusqu'à maintenant. Tout se déroulait bien et ce gardien ne semblait pas si fort. Zack et Rufus restait à une distance raisonnable, permettant d'atteindre facilement leur cible, tout en esquivant. Reno utilisait ses capacités magie noire, tandis que Yuffie s'occupait de lancer des sorts de guérisons aux autres membres. Samantha, elle, restait en retrait. La beauté de ce démon la laissait sans voix. Pour qui se prenaient-ils de tuer cet être pour une simple vie ? Pourquoi le sacrifier ?

Le gardien dut se rendre compte que deux prunelles bleues étaient occupées à le dévisager, car il se retourna, tout en se baissant pour éviter une rafale de balle. Le contact visuel se fit, puis elle se sentie hypnotisée. La jeune brune tenta de bouger un membre, mais n'y arriva point. Le démon réussit à se frayer un chemin, bouscula brusquement Reno au passage et sauta sur le corps frêle de Samantha. La mordant à la nuque, il prit un malin plaisir à la frapper dans les côtés. Ce fut les cristaux de glace atteignant son dos qui le fit lâcher prise. Échappant un cri aigu, le monstre lâcha sa proie. Ayant retrouvé la liberté de mouvement, Sam chargea, ayant complètement changé d'idée vis à vis lui. La fine lame lacéra le torse de la créature. Ajoutant ainsi une nouvelle cicatrice à sa collection déjà complète. Cette dernière recula de quelques pas, se concentra puis contre-attaqua avec cette pluie de feu qui sortie de nulle part. Cette dernière agressa tout le groupe qui se protégèrent instinctivement avec leur bras. Malgré tout, les gouttes de feu percèrent leur peau échappant ainsi un cri de douleur à la grande majorité. Yuffie usa alors de sa matéria guérir. Combiné avec une matéria tout, le sort de soin se répandit sur tout le groupe. Une chaleur, presque étouffante, chacun des guerriers. Ainsi qu'une sensation de bien-être qui envahit leur corps, permettant ainsi de cicatriser la plupart des blessures.

Puis, Reno décida d'en finir. Il brandit son bâton, tout en appelant le démon du feu. Le décor changea brusquement. Les tables, tableaux et chaises disparurent pour laissé place à au décor d'une caverne. Puis chacun des protagonistes disparurent. Seul le démon restait. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'imposante carrure d'Ifrit fasse son apparition. À côté de lui, Astank avait l'air faible et fragile. Le titan fit quelque pas, un sourire cruel accroché à ses minces lèvres. Sa chevelure tirant sur le pourpre se frayaient un chemin entre les deux cornes du monstre, avant de tomber gracieusement dans son dos. Un pan de tissus beige était noué à sa taille. Seul ses jambes étaient protégés par des morceau de métaux longuement forgé. Quelques rubans noirs s'enroulaient le long des. Il joignit ses énormes mains vertes et patienta quelques secondes. Il les écarta brusquement, tandis qu'un aura de feu se formait autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut assez imposante, le monstre attendit quelques secondes. Ses yeux gris toisèrent son ennemi, avant de s'écrier :

- Feu de l'Enfer !

L'aura se propulsa alors à toute vitesse vers le gardien avant d'éclater. Le choc fut terrible et Astank tomba à la renverse. Il mordit ses lèvres, endurant l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait. S'appuyant à un genou sur le sol, il tentait de reprendre des force. Ceci fait, sa prochaine étape fut de se venger du démon du feu. Il s'élança vers lui, mais l'image du titan devint de plus en plus flou. Jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le gardien des médaillons poussa un juron dans une langue étrangère et plissa les yeux afin d'apercevoir l'ennemi. Astank était revenu dans le laboratoire et les aventuriers l'attendaient de pied ferme. Reno lui demandant de manière moqueuse, si sa visite chez Ifrit avait été bien. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Un gardien encore plus enragé fonça droit sur eux à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses déplacements étaient si rapides qu'il était difficile de les percevoir. Il enchaînait avec brio culbute, coup de poing et morsure. Les compagnons tentaient, tant bien que mal de l'éviter, mais en vain. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, l'attaque d'Ifrit avait rendu le démon encore plus furieux.

Zack tenta de l'atteindre, avec son boomerang, mais se résigna bientôt. Il zigzaguait, afin d'éviter les attaque de la créature, tout en tenta de pouvoir lancer un sort pouvant permettre de les aider. Se concentrant, il fixait sans cesse l'homme cornu. Un jet vert s'échappa alors d'une de ses matérias, allant percuter de plein fouet le démon. Il faillit renverser vers l'arrière, mais se rattrapa de justesse à une des tables de travail de Rorie. Son contenu se vida sur le sol, mais le démon s'en souciait guère. Tant bien que mal, il tentait de reprendre sa stratégie, mais en fut incapable. En effet, le cadet à la chevelure noire avait lancé un sort de temps. Les mouvements du démon était à présent bien plus lent, au grand plaisir de tous.

Rufus, rechargea son fusil fétiche et tira un nouveau flot de balles. Ces dernières se percutèrent principalement contre l'épaule droite du gardien. Maudissant le blond, la créature riposta de nouveau avec ce sort de feu, incroyablement fort. Certaines des gouttes de feu, se dirigeant droit sur Samantha, se percutèrent contre son épée, réduisant ainsi les dégâts. De plus, son bracelet dragon lui était d'une grande aide car il diminuait les dégâts de types de feu, glace et de foudre. Elle se releva alors, sans grande difficulté et se lança sur son ennemi, enfonçant sa lame dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle la retira, un jet de sang jaillit, aspergeant légèrement le visage de la jeune femme qui rit froidement. C'était contraire à ses habitudes, mais elle était nerveuse et tentait de le cacher. Le démon se retourna alors, décrochant une droite en plein dans sa mâchoire. Elle chancela, tentant d'augmenter le plus possible l'écart entre elle et l'adversaire. Chacun de ses pas menaçait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une main lui empoigna alors fortement le bras, tandis que l'autre main s'occupait de lui faire boire une mixture d'un vert tirant sur le bleu. Sans se débattre, Samantha avala la potion au goût amer que lui donnait Rufus.

Pendant ce temps, ce fut Yuffie, accompagnée du noir et Reno qui prirent la relève. Le trio entourèrent la créature et lancèrent des attaque physique. Yuffie effectua quelques sauts acrobatiques, pour atterrir derrière la créature. Le conformiste se percuta entre les deux omoplates de son adversaire, lui éraflant gravement la peau, ainsi que la bases des ailes. L'arme retourna aussitôt vers sa propriétaire dont un grand sourire ornait son visage. Cette dernière pensait déjà à la victoire. Reno vengea Samantha, en lui balançant son bâton directement sur le visage. La peau de fendit, laissant apparaître une mince couche de sang. L'arme se heurta ensuite violemment contre son dos. Ce coup arracha un nouveau cri à Astank qui sentait la fin venir. La créature tomba à genoux, sur le ciment du sous-sol. Rufus et Samantha baissèrent les yeux vers lui, tandis que le gardien secouait la tête, découragé.

- Vous croyez qu'on l'a tué ? tenta Yuffie, tout en reculant de quelques pas.


	18. Un complot se trame

**Chapitre 18 : Un complot se trame**

Voilà la question que tout le monde se posait. Était-il vraiment vaincu ? Ce puissant gardien venait-il d'être abattu par ces guerriers ? Le corps d'Astank glissa lentement contre le sol froid, sa tête heurta le ciment et la créature ne réagit pas. Reno sans approcha et, à l'aide de son pied droit, donna quelques coups sur le corps pratiquement inerte de leur ennemi. Aucune réaction du gardien. L'aîné du groupe prononça quelque chose à propos de la faiblesse de l'ennemi. Alors qu'il se baissait, afin de le fouiller, une main lui attrapa brusquement la gorge, empêchant ainsi l'air de passer aux poumons. Le groupe entier sursauta et Reno tenta de se débattre grâce à ses poings. Cependant Astank semblait avoir reprit des forces et les coups porté par le roux ne semblaient avoir aucun effet sur lui. Au même moment, Samantha leva son épée afin de blesser son adversaire. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, entraînant sa proie avec lui. Il s'en servit comme bouclier humain et Reno encaissa le choc de la lame, à la place du monstre. Le coup de la brunette produisit une énorme entaille sur le torse de Reno. Le roux retint un long râle, tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. De plus, l'air commença à manquer et le jeune garçon suffoquait. Le démon regardait sa victime tout en ricanant.

Yuffie, une fois l'effet de surprise passée, décida de s'interposer. Courageusement, elle avança et effectua une pirouette digne d'un acrobate. Une fois en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, ses mains avaient prises une couleur bleues. Des cristaux de glaces se formèrent alors et la jeune fille effectua un mouvement sec vers l'ennemi. Le sort de glace niveau trois se lança à un vitesse fulgurante vers la cible. Soudainement, à moins d'un mètre, la magie lancée par Yuffie changea de trajectoire. Elle retourna vers sa propriétaire. Cette dernière se jeta au sol, au dernier moment, afin d'éviter une bonne partie de son propre sort. La fille de Godo reprit son souffle, son cœur battant la chamade. À priori, Astank était protégé par une barrière magique. La jeune ninja recula de quelques pas, brandit son conformiste, et l'envoya filer à vive allure droit sur le monstre. Le monstre se désintéressa alors de son jouet qui avait prit une teinte bleuté. Il le lança contre un mur, avec une telle puissance qu'on entendit quelques craquements sonores, il s'occupa ensuite d'esquiver l'arme de Yuffie. Le conformiste se dirigea droit sur le mur. Lors de l'Impact, des étincelles blanche jaillirent et un grincement sonore se fit entendre avant que l'arme retourne vers sa propriétaire qui l'attrapa en plein vol. De son côté, Samantha, plutôt inquiète se lança vers son ami, une potion turquoise plutôt poisseuse à la main. Elle en étendit sur la blessure et força Reno à avaler le reste. Le jeune homme ingurgita le médicament au goût fort amer tout en retenant un grimace.

Pendant ce temps, Rufus et Zack avaient établit un plan d'attaque fort simple : affaiblir le plus possible. Le blond commença à tirer, visant le visage de leur ennemi. Son coéquipier, lui, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et lui asséna un magnifique coup de pied dans la nuque. Les balles du blond eurent une nouvelle cible : le dos. Zack lança son boomerang, écorchant ainsi le bas du dos du défenseur. L'épéiste revint en force au combat. Elle courut vers la future victime, sauta dans les airs et planta son épée droit dans son dos, embrochant l'ennemi. Elle enleva ensuite son épée et, alors que le monstre voulut se régénérer, Rufus porta le coup fatal. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Rufus fixait l'ennemi, une lueur de sadisme brillant dans ses prunelles bleues. Astank leva la tête vers lui, tentant de se relever. Ses yeux d'un bleu croisèrent les yeux pâles de Rufus. Puis, ce dernier leva le canon de son arme, directement entre les deux yeux du gardien. Son index appuya sur la gâchette de son fidèle fusil qu'Astank fixa avec une horreur. La fin allait approcher. Le gardien faillerait à sa mission. Il vit la balle arriver à une vitesse fulgurante, avant qu'elle s'incruste dans son crâne. Le sang gicla et Samantha détourna légèrement la tête. Tous restèrent sur leur garde, se méfiant. Le monstre resta une fraction de seconde la tête relevée, les yeux grand ouvert avant que son crâne percute le ciment. Tandis que le blond voulut tirer une autre balle, afin de bien s'assurer du décès de leur ennemi, une lumière blanche, teintée de rouge, envahit la pièce. Les aventuriers se protégèrent les yeux, en utilisant leurs mains comme visière. Un sifflement aigu emplit ensuite la pièce. On aurait dit que le monde s'éteignait, que la réalité s'estompait. Puis, au bout de quelques instant, le son diminua peu à peu, jusqu'à stopper. Zack daigna ouvrir ses yeux. La pièce était de nouveau là, ainsi que ses compagnons. Astank, lui, avait disparu. Seul une sphère rouge sang témoignait qu'il avait déjà existé, un jour. Samantha s'en empara, tout sourire et se retourna vers ses compagnons.

- On l'a eu.

Reno baissa la tête. Sans doute était il épuisé par cette lutte. Faisant craquer sa nuque, il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Tout en replaçant son bâton dans son dos, il fit part de ses intentions :

- Je vais me reposer… Je me sens pas très bien.

La fille du scientifique fit quelques pas vers lui est répliqua d'une vois anxieuse :

- Ça va aller ?

Le rouge hocha la tête et quitta précipitamment le pièce. Avant de s'éclipser, il rajouta qu'il allait prévenir Tseng et Rorie de leur grandiose victoire. Le reste du groupe resta silencieux, pendant quelques instants, avant que chacun débatte sur ce combat. Yuffie, très énervée, gesticulait ses bras dans tout les sens, mimant ses attaques. Elle s'était bien vite remis de sa propre attaque de glace en utilisant un sort de soin de haut niveau. Samantha avait réussit à trouver un endroit, dans la pièce où une véritable pagaille régnait, où s'installer confortablement dans la pièce. Son copain était prêt d'elle, observant avec attention la sphère de la même superficie qu'une balle. À l'intérieur on pouvait distinguer un liquide, parsemé de bulles et d'étincelles blanches. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une matéria d'invocation comme les autres. C'était donc ceci qui pouvait faire revenir sa mère dans ce monde ? Zack arpentait la pièce, tout en écoutant les dires de Youffie d'une oreille distraite. La jeune ninja cessa de parler subitement restant immobile. Son bras droit était encore levé, tenant un shukiren imaginaire. Rorie s'interposa alors, avant de prendre parole. Un simple félicitations. Un mot qui, de plus, sonnait faux. L'aîné tandis sa main dans un geste présomptueux, réclamant la matéria. Sa fille lui donna, sans rien dire. L'arrivée de Rorie avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Sa nièce avait reprit une position moins idiote et regardait le sol. Le silence durant encore quelques instants.

- Yuffie, tu veux bien les reconduire à leur chambre ?

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de tête vers Rufus et Zack. La jeune ninja hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se poster devant la sortie, attendant les deux jeunes hommes. Le blond se leva, tout en caressant la joue de sa douce avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il passa devant le scientifique, Rufus ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard méfiant. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, malgré tout. Le père prit parole, une fois le petit groupe parti.

- Tu es prête, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa fille émit un faible oui. La nervosité s'était emparée d'elle et ses mains le prouvaient. Elles se tortillaient nerveusement entre elles. Il plaça une main sur son épaule et lui expliqua alors le procédé.

- Cette matéria nous permettra d'activer un rituel. Le tout dura une journée entière, le temps que le liquide de la matéria pénètre en toi.

Il poursuivit ensuite sur un long paragraphe expliquant comment il s'y prendrait. Sa fille avait un l'air hagard et hochait la tête, n'étant plus du tout sûre si elle devait accepter. Son père utilisait des termes tout à fait inconnu à ses oreilles et ses phrases ne semblaient avoir aucune cohérence et logique. Peut-être sa mère devrait rester où elle était, après tout.

L'attente était longue, plusieurs minutes avaient passé, depuis le départ de Yuffie. Les deux garçons semblaient coupés du monde extérieur. Rufus était allongé sur le lit, encore défait et fixait le plafond crème. Zack, assis en tailleur sur le sol avait emprunté une revue, dans le sac de son amie, afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Ne pas penser aux dangers qui l'entouraient en ce moment. Puis, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il la jeta sur le sol et poussa un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire tu crois ?

Son ami ne lui répondit pas. Hier soir, lors de ce souper, il avait semblé si chaleureux, que Rorie avait pu atténuer toutes les craintes de deux garçons. Maintenant, l'angoisse était rapidement revenu. Rufus ne répondit pas immédiatement et le noir dû se reprendre par deux fois avant d'obtenir une réponse.

- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas Dieu, émit-il sèchement

Au même moment, le début de cette conversation fut interrompu par une Yuffie agitée. Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volé avant de la claquer derrière elle. Elle avait enfilé son kimono par-dessus ses vêtements. Ses yeux marrons trahissaient une peur grandissante. Reprenant son souffle, ses mains s'agrippèrent à celles de Zack qui s'était, entre temps, approché de la jeune ninja. Yuffie ouvrit la bouche avant de déverser un flot de parole à un fort débit. Ils ne purent entendre distinctivement que les mots Jénova et Terre Promise.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Rufus en se levant subitement.

La brunette prit une grande inspiration, tout en entamant son récit, plus lentement cette fois-ci. Elle avait entendu parler Reno et Tseng, à l'étage et les deux discutaient. Le rouge était inquiet à propos de Samantha. Tseng l'avait rassurer, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en lui rappelant que Rorie était un bon scientifique. Puis, Reno s'était emporté. Sans se soucier du fait qu'on puisse l'entendre, il avait questionné tout en hurlant :

- Et tu crois qu'il a toute sa tête, pour ramener Jénova à la vie et, ainsi, accéder à la Terre Promise ?

Yuffie avait imité le rouge, mais en évitant de hurler comme il l'avait fait. Avant qu'elle puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, la ninja fut appuyé contre le mur, une main serrant sa gorge, par un Rufus en colère. Sa mâchoire crispée, il réussit tout de même à articuler quelques mots :

- Il vas faire ça ? Et vous le laisser faire ?

Péniblement la jeune femme hocha la tête tout en essayant de défendre sa position face à tout cela. Une fois l'effet se surprise passé, Rufus se rendit compte que étrangler Yuffie ne changerait rien à la situation, il relâcha donc la jeune brune qui reprit son souffle tout en lançant un regard emplit d'antipathie à Rufus. Zack demanda, aussitôt, à Yuffie si elle voudrait les aider, elle répondit en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Allons, calme-toi.

Dans un petit salon, se trouvaient les deux acolytes de Rorie :Reno et Tseng. Le plus jeune était assis dans un fauteuil, fumant un cigarette. Cette nicotine dans son corps lui avait terriblement manqué. Il observait la fresque, faite de fusain et d'aquarelle par la mère de Yuffie, alors qu'elle était vivante. Son œuvre représentait le mont Da Chao, ainsi que plusieurs êtres divins en qui les Utaïtes plaçaient toute leur foi. Reno n'en connaissait qu'un seul, parmi le groupe de cinq. C'était un homme possédant six bras et au visage bienveillant. Il dépassait d'une bonne tête les autres. Le dieu répondait au nom d'Emethybalt. Le jeune homme sentit alors une pression dans son bras droit et tourna la tête vers ce dernier. Le doyen en avait profité pour lui injecté une dose de son substitut mako. Le rouge était un peu plus décontracté, mais il restait tout de même légèrement agressif. Tseng tentait à nouveau de le persuader, mais comme il ne se croyait pas totalement lui-même cela rendait les choses plus difficiles. Il déversait un flot de paroles, comme Rorie en avait l'habitude pour convaincre quelqu'un. Le rouge restait silencieux, toujours incertaine. Après tout, la vie de la fille qu'il considérait comme une très bonne amie était en danger.

- Tu imagines ? fit-il. Imagine de voir l'esprit de ce monstre dans le corps de Sam ? Penses-y quelques instants.

Tseng balbutia quelques paroles et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à former une phrase complète, la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée. Les deus garçons rivèrent leurs yeux vers l'entrée. Les invités avaient l'air de nature peu amicale. Le canon d'un blond aux traits sadique pointé sur Tseng le prouvait parfaitement. Le noir leva un sourcil, intrigué par cette visite.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur ?

Rufus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Zack expliqua légèrement la situation.

- On veut voir Samantha.

Note de l'auteur: Merci à toutes mes reviews, je prendrai soin de tout vous réponsdre, à la fin de la fan fic, avec une page remerciements


	19. Duels

**Chapitre 19 : Duels **

Il faisait froid et une forte odeur d'humidité emplissait la petite salle. Les ombres dansaient sur les murs, grâce aux torches qui éclairaient faiblement l'endroit. Le seul mobilier, si l'on puisse appeler ceci un meuble, présent était une longue table blanche, auquel était rattaché plusieurs tubes et sangles. Un drap défraîchi fait en lin, couleur ivoire recouvrait une partie de la table. D'autres instruments, dont Samantha ne connaissait point l'utilité, entouraient la surface en métal. Une des choses qui attira son attention fut le socle de verre qui trônait sur tout les autres appareils. La surface semblait avoir été nettoyé car elle brillait. Rien de très rassurant. Le visage de Samantha se décomposa sur le champs et son paternel posa une main sur son épaule. De sa main gauche, il contrecarrait le plan de sa fille qui était de prendre la fuite. Cette dernière venait de comprendre le piège et resta immobile. De tout cœur, la jeune femme espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve. Avec brutalité, son père la poussa sur la table, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire pantin de bois, ramenant ainsi la jeune femme à la réalité. Malheureusement, pour elle, ce n'était pas dans le pays des songes qu'elle se trouvait. La fille tenta de se débattre, mais il s'avéra que son père la plaqua contre la table et l'attacha solidement. Vulnérable était le mot qui pouvait le plus décrire la jolie brune à cet instant précis.

- Tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de ressusciter maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres rosées de l'homme. Il fit languir sa proie quelques instants, tel un prédateur et fit le tour de la table, vérifiant chaque tuyaux, seringues et autres instruments.

- Non, encore mieux ! s'exclama-t-il une fois de nouveau devant elle.

La jeune femme redoutait la suite des évènements. Fermant les yeux, elle entendit la voix rauque de son père résonner à travers la pièces. Elle réussit à distinguer chacun des mots.

- Jenova possèdera ton corps, ma petite.

Il prit le temps d'expliquer à sa fille chacune des procédures. Incapable de retenir les larmes, Samantha sanglotait. Lors de son cour séjour en tant que turk, on lui avait parlé de cette entité. Pourquoi donc son père voudrait ressusciter une chose aussi horrible que Jenova ? Une seule solution fut trouvée : son père était tout simplement un fou. Rorie termina finalement ses explications et commença les procédures. Il sortit de la poche interne de son veston la bille qu'Astank avait laissé après sa défaite. Il la plaça sur un socle et la sphère rouge de mit à briller. À l'intérieure, on pouvait voir les bulles s'activer, comme si l'on faisait bouillir la matéria. Il raccorda le dernier tube et l'opération put commencer. La matéria sembla fondre et se dispersa dans les minuscules sillons tracés dans le socle pour se propager dans les tubes et se rendre, ainsi, dans les veines de Samantha pour ne former qu'un tout.

- Si tu peux savoir comment je te déteste, murmura la brunette, en larmes.

Son père, d'un ton paternel tentait de réconforter sa fille, tout en notant les opérations sur une feuille, regardant les données qui s'affichaient sur les multiples appareils électrique. D'autres machines émettaient des sons, aigus ou graves, après un certain laps de temps. Le futur corps de Jenova attirait toute son attention. Cependant, les paroles, se voulant apaisantes, ne faisaient qu'accroître la peur de Samantha. D'ici vingt-quatre heures, tout au plus, elle se verrait attribuer le titre de calamité des cieux, riens de moins. Sanglotant et hoquetant, elle priait. Espérant, qu'au tout dernier moment, son amoureux pousserait la porte d'un bon coup de pied et, en tant que bon chevalier servant, parviendrait à la libérer. Zack serait là, également, aidant le blond à battre le scientifique fou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Rufus et Zack vont dire de ça ? Leur copine qui les aide à accéder à la Terre Promise.

Nouveau sanglot de la part de la jeune fille qui prit du temps à répondre.

- Ils en ont rien à foutre, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

Le seul bruit qui lui répondit fut un bip grave suivit du crayon à la mine graphite qui grattait sur le petit bloc note de son père. Déjà, elle sentait que les cellules de l'extraterrestre L' esprit ne veut pas quitter le corps, mais quelque chose l'y pousse et lui, il se retient vainement mais, tôt ou tard, il sera propulser hors de son abri. La seule différence, avec le voyage astral, c'est qu'au fond, on se doutait bien que l'esprit reviendrait tôt ou tard dans son abri de chair.

Un froid intense régnait dans la pièce. La dispute avait éclaté, suites aux protestations de Tseng. Ce dernier refusait catégoriquement que les deux compagnons retrouvent Samantha. Or, il se trouvait que Rufus était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Ce fut donc une des principales raisons pourquoi il blessa son ancien employé d'une balle à l'épaule.

- Je suis sérieux, fit-il remarquer amèrement.

Le démon roux qui accompagnait Tseng tira une dernière bouffée de sa source de nicotine avant de l'envoyer se consumer, par elle-même, dans un cendrier fait de verre. Il se leva ensuite nonchalamment, prenant son bâton de sa main gauche. Le roux serra son arme, histoire de se redonner confiance en lui. Pendant ce temps, Tseng avait porté une main à son épaule, retenant un râle.

- Alors ? le questionna Zack. Elle est où ?

Pour toute réponse, le doyen du groupe décrocha une magnifique droite, digne de Rude, dans la mâchoire. Zack cracha immédiatement le liquide rouge qui s'était propagé dans sa bouche sur le sol. Le combat commença alors pour de bon. Les deux camps exerçaient cascades et magie afin de venir à bout de leurs adversaires respectifs. Rufus, qui avait choisi Reno comme cible tirait une rafale de balles sur le roux. Ce dernier esquivait les projectiles renvoya parfois la pareil avec sa deuxième arme. Autrement, il tentait d'asséner un coup sur les flancs du blond grâce à son arme fétiche : son bâton.

- Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ? demanda Rufus entre deux attaques de l'ancien Turk.

Reno leva un sourcil, un peu déstabilisé par la question. Depuis le début, il n'essayait de pas y penser. D'oublier le fait qu'il sacrifiait Samantha. Il ne pensait qu'à l'accès vers la Terre Promise. Puis, tout en sautant, afin d'éviter une balle dans son mollet gauche, il finit par répondre :

- Car, il m'a sauvé la vie et, nous, nous accèderons à la Terre Promise, fit le jeune homme tout en insistant sur le nous.

- Sombre crétin. Tu le crois vraiment, avec ses belles paroles ? contesta Rufus. Il t'a sauvé avec cette imitation de mako, mais pour combien de temps ?

Fou de rage, Reno se jeta sur lui à un vitesse étonnante. Le jeune blond tira, atteignant ainsi son ennemi au niveau du torse. Le projectile se logea dans le corps de Reno qui fit grincer ses dents de mécontentement. Toutefois, il ne stoppa sa course pour autant et sauta à la gorge de son ancien patron. Lui crachant son venin au visage.. Les yeux du roux brillaient étrangement et sa force semblait avoir quadruplé. Sa limite. Avec ses paroles, l'ancien président venait de mettre Reno à bout. Peut-être car, au fond, il savait que Shinra avait raison. En se concentra suffisamment, Rufus aperçut même une faible lueur turquoi et orangé se dégager du corps de son ancien ami. Il décida d'en remettre :

- Tu finiras comme Rude.

L'effet de ses simples paroles s'avérèrent efficace. Le visage de Reno se crispa et ses sourcils froncèrent, devenant deux lignes obliques. Les pupilles ne finirent que par devenir deux fentes qui toisèrent le rival. Rufus, provoqua de nouveau, en esquissant un sourire, démontrant légèrement sa dentition. L'autre se contentait de lancer des insultes, tenant toujours le blond immobiliser au sol. Se préparant de nouveau à jouer les langues de vipères, Rufus entrouvrit ses lèvres, afin de laisse échapper une remarque cinglante, mais le contact du métal froid avec sa chair le fit frémir et ainsi stoppant toute action probable. Reno s'était servit d'un de ses dagues pour lacérer le torse de l'autre.

- TA GUEULE !

Le roux était déchaîné. La rage accumulé déformant sa voix qui était plus grave qu'à l'habitude. Tout en se débattant, Rufus, finit par prendre le dessus. Il effectua une roulade et son corps se retrouva sur celui de Reno. Profitant de l'avantage, le blonde immobilisa Reno en plaqua ses poignets contre le sol, grâce à ses propres mains. Les rôle étaient inversés. Tenant toujours le poignet de son ancien allié, Shinra envoyer balader son coude contre l'abdomen de Reno. Au contact du coude contre lui, l'ancien turk eut le souffle coupé. Il tentant, tant bien que mal de faire revenir l'air à ses voies respiratoires. À peine fut-il capable de recommencer à respirer qu'une droite s'abattit contre sa joue, faisant tourner sa tête vers le côté gauche. Elle se fracasse mollement contre le sol de la pièce. Reno attrapa alors sa chance. De sa main libérée, il réussit à prendre son arme qui jonchait à quelques centimètres de lui et l'enfonça dans le ventre du blond. Ce dernier cria posant ses mains contre sa plaie, aussitôt que Reno eut enlevé son arme. Il pouvait sentir le liquide se déverser dans ses mains. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à nouveau sous Reno qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire glisser les lames de ses deux dagues sur le corps de Rufus.

De leurs côtés, les deux noirs semblaient danser. Une danse qui pouvait s'avérer fatale au moindre faux pas. Au moindre geste mal calculé. Le plus jeune des deux noirs se servait de son boomerang pour parer les éventuelles attaques du combattant. L'aîné usait d'une souplesse infinie et se penchait très bas avant d'user ses pieds pour se relever en moins de deux. Ensuite, un enchaînement de coup de pieds et de coup de poings se ruaient sur Zack qui tentait d'éviter chaque geste. Tseng répétait la même série de geste et, bientôt, Zack trouva une faille. Alors que Tseng expédiait sa main droite vers sa mâchoire, le jeune noire roula sur le sol et sauta afin d'éviter le coup de pied. Usant d'une méthode fort utilisée chez les gymnastes, il effectua une roue et se trouva derrière Tseng. Le prenant par surprise, Zack lançait son arme aux rebords tranchants afin de blesser son adversaire. Énervé, Tseng usa d'un sort de soins afin de se remettre en forme. Puis, il employait ses techniques de différents arts martiaux afin de blesser son adversaire. Deux détonations, tiré à une ou deux secondes d'intervalle, retentirent dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas les premiers coups de feu, mais Tseng tourna la tête, un mauvais présentement lui rongeant l'esprit. Lorsque ses yeux se posa sur Reno, il recula de quelques pas, effaré. Son jeune ami était couché sur le dos, du sang s'écoulant de sa boîte crânienne, tâchant ainsi le sol de la pièce. Les yeux grand ouvert, Reno fixait le plafonnier bronze qui trônait dans la pièce. Un Rufus, dont le visage était tâché de sang, ainsi que le torse, regardait le cadavre, souriant presque, un air de psychopathe dominant son visage autoritaire. Évidemment, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il avait fait ceci, mais la fine entaille sur sa gorge témoignait qu'il ne voulait que sauver sa peau. C'était soit Reno soit, lui. Malheureusement pour le défunt roux, le destin avait voulut que le blond survive. Ce dernier essuya, du revers de sa main, le léger filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Zack envoya valser son pied contre le torse de Tseng. Le noir se retint au mur, une main contre sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ? articula faiblement Tseng, ébranlé par la mort de son compagnon.

Un haussement d'épaules, ponctué de quelques secondes de silence précédèrent la réponse de Rufus :

- Il voulait me tuer, j'allais pas lui laisser ce fabuleux plaisir, feula-t-il. Ce sera ton tour, bientôt, si tu veux rien me dire, ajouta-t-il après une légère pause.

Rufus avait rejoint Zack et ce dernier fit craquer chacune des jointures de ses mains. Le noir déglutit avant de foncer sur ses deux ennemis. Au dernier moment, il bifurqua vers la gauche, empruntant ainsi la porte de sortie.

- Quel lâche ! émit Zack tout en échappant un juron, chose très rare chez lui.

Hochant la tête, le blond ne fit qu'appuyer les dires de son ami avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'aîné. Le noir se lança peu de temps après, tentant, tant bien que mal, de suivre le blond. Les minutes suivrent et Zack perdit de vue son compagnon. Ce dernier avait une longueur d'avance sur le cadet quoi tentait de le rattraper tant bien que mal. Le sort de la brunette le préoccupait beaucoup. Puis, en tournant le coin d'un couloir, il retrouva son allié gisant sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Zack se pencha, afin d'être plus ou moins à sa hauteur. Rufus marmonna quelques chose et Zack du le faire répéter plusieurs fois avant de comprendre la signification de tout ça.

- S'il te plait… Une seringue dans le sac de Sam, vite.

Le noire resta muet devant cette affirmation. Depuis le début, il accusait son amie d'être la dépendante au Mako alors que c'était l'ancien président. Puis en y réfléchissant mieux, tout concordait. Chaque élément s'emboîtait parfaitement, formant ainsi la solution du puzzle. Les escapades de Rufus, le soir, et ses sautes d'humeurs étaient deus des indices. De retour sur terre, le regard émeraude de Zack se braqua de nouveau sur ce pauvre Rufus agonisant. Le jeune noir fit un bond, avant de faire demi-tour, vers la salle qui servait de gîte aux deux tourtereaux. L'adrénaline parcourant son corps, le cadet aurait pus gagner, haut la main, un quelconque marathon. Arrivé à sa destination, il se hâta vers l'objet tant convoité : le sac de voyage de la brunette. Il y renversa son contenu sur le sol. Différents objets roulèrent sur le sol. Des matérias, une brosse à dents, des protections de basses qualités. Finalement, le soleil capta un objet métallique et vint y poser ses rayons. D'un air vainqueur, Zack attrapa la seringue, s'assura qu'elle contenait le mako et rebroussa le chemin.

Dans le couloir vide Rufus semblait perdre tout ses moyens, autant mentaux que physiques. Prit de spasmes, ses yeux clairs fixaient un point invisible au plafond de couleur ciel du couloir. Le noir arriva à pleine vitesse et freina brusquement devant le corps de son ami. Zack resta quelques instants debout, une expression d'étonnement peinte sur son visage. Un autre obstacle venait de se dresser face à lui : où devait-il, exactement, effectuer cette piqûre ? Immobilisant le jeune blonde, il releva la manche de son chandail et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Différentes rougeurs laissaient voir où Zack devait enfoncer l'aiguille de la seringue. Du coup sec, il fit pénétrer l'aiguille dans la veine. Ce qui fit échapper un râle à Rufus. Puis, Zack fit répandre le substitut mako à l'intérieur du corps de son ami. Tout de suite après, il regretta son geste. De son côté, Rufus grommela de vagues remerciements, tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu me dois des explication, dit sèchement Zack. Car, apparemment tu ne recevais pas d'injections au mako, toi.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, le blond resta affalé sur le sol, quelques instants, reprenant des forces. Zack l'aida ensuite à se relever, attendant toujours des explications. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Rufus lui confia simplement qu'il avait menti, histoire de ne pas énerver Samantha.

- Pas mal, répondit Zack tout aussi brusquement.

Devant l'attitude de Zack, Rufus lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser et mit terme à la conversation en continuant sa mission : retrouver Samantha. Ils se remémorent les dires de Yuffie, avant qu'elle parte convaincre son père du grave danger. Tout comme Tseng et Reno, Lord Godo semblait avoir été manipulé par son propre frère. La jeune adolescente avait dit que le scientifique avait une entrée vers un autre laboratoire dans la salle où ils avaient combattu Astank.

Les deux garçons regardèrent les nombreux couloirs s'offrant à eux. Pendant un instant, Rufus maudit Godo d'avoir un sens s'y évoluer de la luxure et regarda chacun des passage. Ils étaient tous pareils. Peint couleur maïs, un tapis rouge s'étalant sur le sol et des torches et cadre visées au mur. Prenant une chance, Zack se lança tête première vers le corridor du milieu, espérant arriver à temps.

Tseng, de son côté, continuait sa course effréné. Par chance, le blond était tombé, manquant soudainement de mako. Il remercia intérieurement le défunt Rufus Shinra qui n'avait eut aucune pitié avec son fils lors de son entraînement de turk. Connaissant la maison comme s'il en était lui même le propriétaire, le noir empruntant un escalier menant au deuxième et dernier étage. C'est là qu'étaient situés les appartements personnelles de Godo et Yuffie. Pratiquement arrivé à sa destination, le noir se lança un nouveau sort de soin, laissant la chaleur envahir son corps. Il leva la tête vers le haut, appréciant le sort. Il étira ses bras, réchauffant ainsi ses muscles endoloris par le duel qu'Il avait eu tout à l'heure avec la furie noire. Tseng ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'ancien pilote était très doué. Peu à peu, l'enveloppe verte se dissimula dans l'air ambiant et le contact de l'air froid fit ramener Tseng à la réalité.

- On cherche quelqu'un ? lança-t-on férocement.

La voix provenait de derrière lui, Tseng se retourna lentement, faisant craquer ses doigts. On l'avait trouvé. Un nouveau combat allait s'engager. Il savait qu'il ne resterait qu'un survivant à la fin et cela serait lui.


	20. Le temps est compté

**Chapitre 20 : Le temps est compté**

La notion du temps ne semblait plus exister chez Samantha. D'un air absent, ses yeux fixaient le plafond gris. Les nombreuses fissures semblaient être, pour elle, géniales. À ses côtés, son père s'activait. Notant chaque changement autant psychologique que physique chez sa fille. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien de visible, du moins. Un teint peut-être plus blanc que nature et un cruel manque de réaction. Jubilant, l'homme regarda sa montre. Contrairement à beaucoup, c'était une montre rare qui possédait des aiguilles. Rien à voir avec les montres digitales. Toujours est-il que l'aiguille des minutes et celle des heures étaient toutes les deux pointées sur le onze.

- Onze heure cinquante-cinq, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Bientôt trois heures avaient passé depuis le début du processus. Il fit le tour de chaque engin, un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres à chaque appareil. Tout était parfait. D'ici une vingtaine d'heures le petit corps de Samantha serait habité par la plus grande. Jenova. Cet extraterrestre, cette calamité, comme le disait certain, frayerait un chemin jusqu'à la Terre Promise. Cet espace tant convoité par plusieurs. Le scientifique ne réalisait toujours pas à quel point le but serait bientôt atteint.

Une gamine hyperactive armée d'un conformiste. Tseng aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait son prochain adversaire. Elle avait toujours été contre ces idées de Terre Promise. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait fait parti de ce groupe écologiste, Avalanche. Tseng retroussa sa lèvre supérieure devant la vue de l'Utaïte avant de lui répondre de manière dégoûté :

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, gamine.

S'il avait horreur d'une chose, c'était bien des gens curieux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fourrer leur nez dans les moindre recoins, se sentant concernés par tout. Quelle grande âme, tout de même, prêt à tout. Suite à la remarque de Tseng, la gamine en question serra les dents avant de se lancer sur le noir. Ce dernier l'esquiva et lui envoya sa jambe droite directement sur le dos. On entendit un faible craquement suivit d'un cri de surprise. La jeune femme s'effondra, à plat ventre sur le sol. Au moment où le noir allait écraser la nuque de Yuffie, elle fit une roulade vers la droite et vit le pied de Tseng passer quelques centimètres d'elle. À peine eut-elle le temps de remercier Emythybalt que le pied gauche, lui, envoya valser la fille de Godo plus loin. Folle de rage, Yuffie se retrouva rapidement sur ses deux pieds, malgré la douleur grandissant dans le bas de son dos, tout près des reins. Afin de trouver du temps pour récupérer, elle décida d'invoquer. Croisant ses bras contre ses épaules, l'Utaïte ferma les yeux et murmura un faible nom. Tseng dut se concentrer afin de l'entendre.

- Léviathan.

Le démon des eaux, en personne. Tseng vit le couloir devenir de plus en plus flou. Puis, il se trouva sur une minuscule île fait de pierre. L'attente ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes. Face à lui se dressait majestueusement Léviathan. Son regard ambre, tirant sur l'orangé, se posa sur Tseng. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'admirer les courbes blanches formant des motifs sur le corps turquoise monstre. En effet, une immense vague fut créer avant de s'abattre sur Tseng, l'eau fouetta son corps et l'envoya propulser dans l'immense étendue d'eau. L'homme resta sous l'eau observant, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, les alentours. S'il n'aurait pas été menacer de la sorte, il aurait trouver ce paysage tout simplement magnifique. Cependant une masse, qui s'avéra être la queue du monstre aquatique, vint troublé le tout en frappant l'ancien turk qui se retrouva, comme par magie sur le sol. Du mieux qu'il le put, il encaissa le choc, mais ne put ignorer le signal qui se rendit à son cerveau. Aussitôt une forte douleur se forma au niveau de sa nuque. Il y appuya ses deux mains, attendant le retour de la gamine. Peu à peu, chaque élément revinrent dans son champs de vision, ainsi que Yuffie. Furieusement, Tseng se releva, ignorant la douleur au niveau de sa nuque. Ses yeux marrons luisaient étrangement et une chaleur émana de lui. Tout comme Reno, le doyen déployait sa limite.

Hâtivement, il donna de puissants coups au niveau du visage et du ventre de la fille. L'enchaînement était tellement rapide qu'elle ne trouva aucune faille, ni aucun moyen d'interposer son shukiren entre elle et son opposant. La ninja posa un genou sur le sol, lorsque Tseng recula enfin. Elle ne s'était pas tout à fait remise du combat de ce matin. Toujours aussi déchaîné, Tseng envoya son pied dans le visage de la jeune femme. Son visage pivote vers la droite et elle cracha une gerbe de sang sur le parquet, tandis que la semelle semblait se déloger de son beau visage.

Les yeux noisettes défièrent ceux marrons. Dans une ultime tentative de combattre son opposant et, ainsi, de l'emporter, elle se servit de nouveau de la magie. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une matéria d'invocation, mais une bille verte. Écartant les bras en croix, son regard resta rivé sur celui du noir et attendit quelques instants, la tête levé vers le haut. Tseng voulut profiter de ce moment pour attaque, mais recule plutôt de quelque pas, surpris. L'effet voulut venait de débuter. Le plafond sembla s'effacer afin de laisser place au ciel, ainsi qu'au soleil de midi. Aucun nuages étaient présents pour troubler le ciel. Puis, des points lumineux apparurent. Tseng contempla, avec horreur, le diamètre des points s'intensifier, avant de fondre sur lui à une vitesse étonnante. Il s'agissait d'un sort de comète, niveau deux, aucun doute. L'impact fut douloureux. Le poids des comètes sur le corps de Tseng le fit énormément souffrir. Ses os semblèrent se broyer et tomber en fine poudre blanche. Enfin, ce ne fut qu'une impression, certes désagréable, car Tseng put se relever, peu de temps après que l'illusion magique lancé par Yuffie fut dissipée.

Les regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Ayant profité de la diversion, elle avait ingurgité une potion, remontant ainsi ses capacités physiques. Les deux se toisèrent quelques instants avant que le combat ne reprennent de plus belle. L'un esquivait, l'autre frappait. Une parfaite synchronisation régnait, comme dans une chorégraphie. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qu'espérait les adversaires. Eux, ils ne voulaient que voir l'opposant sombrer sur le sol. Les rôles s'échangeaient, puis le manège recommençait.

Au bout d'un certain laps de temps, on reprenait son premier rôle. Concentrée, Yuffie était à la recherche d'une faille dans la chorégraphie lorsqu'elle senti un puissant choc à la mâchoire. Tseng avait été plus rapide. Surprise, la jeune femme recula, mais ne put empêcher la main de Tseng s'agripper à son cou. Se débattre s'avéra être inutile. Bientôt elle sentie une pression dans son dos. L'aîné l'avait appuyé contre le mur, tout en serrant l'emprise autour de son cou. Un sourire machiavélique se peint sur ses lèvres. Comme dans les plus grands films, Yuffie vit un voile noir couvrir sa vue, peu à peu. Son cerveau ne répondait plus. Elle suffoquait. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, la jeune femme se surprit à penser à la mort. La dernière fois, cela remontait au combat ultime contre Sephiroth. Avant qu'elle puisse étaler davantage sa pensée à ce sujet, l'air manqua et elle perdit connaissance.

Telle une poupée de chiffon, Tseng laissa tomber le corps inerte de Yuffie qui s'étala sur le parquet. Frappant dans ses mains, comme pour y déloger les saletés, Tseng reprit son chemin vers les appartements de Lord Godo. Il toqua une ou deux fois à la porte de Godo et attendit en croisant les bras. Les secondes s'écoulèrent trop lentement au goût de Tseng qui refit le même geste qu'un peu plus tôt. Toujours aucune réponse. Le noir secoua la tête dépité et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, soit combattre Zack et Rufus, une bonne fois pour toute. Malheureusement, la mort de Reno effrayait encore un peu Tseng et il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul contre ses deux maniaques. Alors, il lui restait la dernière solution : retrouver Rorie. De tout cœur il espérait ne pas tomber sur le petit duo qu'il considérait maintenant comme ennemi.

- Depuis combien de temps qu'on tourne en rond comme ça ? fit Rufus, irrité de n'avoir rien trouvé.

Zack se frotta l'arrière du crâne, vérifiant les alentours. Ils avaient, finalement, retrouvé le laboratoire dans lequel la bataille contre Astank s'était déroulé. Le noir sursauta lorsque Rufus donna un violent coup de pied au mur se situant face à lui. Le jeune voulut lui dire de se calmer, mais se dit, au tout dernier moment que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Après tout, les excès de rage de son copain, lors de tel situation pouvaient s'avérer dangereux. Il resta donc calme, continuant de scruter les environs, espérant, par pur hasard, trouver un chemin miracle menant tout droit là où se trouvait Samantha. Un coup de coude attira son attention et Rufus pointa un endroit spécifique.

- Tu la trouve pas étrange, cette étagère ? marmonna-t-il.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cadet qui lança un : ''Regardons''. L'étagère semblait être solidement fixé au mur. Pourtant, lorsque l'ancien pilote la poussa, elle glissa facilement sur le sol de ciment. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux pâle de Rufus. Le carnage prendrait peut-être fin, après tout.

Un nouveau problème se posa. Effectivement, il y avait une porte derrière l'étagère, mais comment l'ouvrir ? Un nouveau soupir de la part de Rufus. À croire que les problèmes ne cesseraient jamais.

- Nous approchons tout de même du but, l'encouragea Zack.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent en silence. Les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent chacun un moyen de passer cette satané porte. Des pas se firent alors entendre, piquant la curiosité de Zack qui leva la tête vers l'escalier, imité une ou deux secondes plus tard par Rufus. Tseng apparût alors, puis voyant devant lui son cauchemar du moment, il resta immobile.

- Voilà exactement ce qu'ils nous faut, s'exclama le blond, approchant vers Tseng.

Zack lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à quelques décimètre du doyen, ce dernier prit la fuit, comme la dernière fois. Une poussé d'adrénaline lui permit d'arriver au laboratoire et de frapper énergiquement à la porte trouvé, quelques instants plus tôt par les deux protagonistes.

Les coups frappés contre la porte alerta Rorie. Sa tête fit un mouvement rotatif vers la source du bruit. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le corps inerte de sa fille qui semblait dormir. Ces manipulations génétiques s'avéraient épuisantes pour la jeune femme qui s'était évanouie. L'homme, se doutant bien qu'il s'agissait de son ami derrière cette porte et s'était même avancé. Sa main était poser sur la poigné, lorsqu'un coup de feu fut tiré. Regardant son précieux cobaye, il fut pris de peur et décida d'abandonner Tseng à son triste sort. De toute façon, il se débrouillerait bien. Retournant donc à la future calamité Rorie laissa Tseng seul, contre les deux jeunes hommes. Au bout d'un instants, un cri attira son attention.

- FAIS PAS CHIER !

Suivit d'un coup sonore. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, fut envoyé contre le mur. Un vacarme assourdissant commença dès lors à naître dans la pièce adjacente.

- T'ai-je dis de ne pas faire chier ?

Rufus tira à nouveau vers son ennemi. La balle rafla son torse, échappa un léger râle de sa bouche. Déterminé à ne pas perdre, Tseng ferma les yeux, pris d'une soudaine concentration et marmonna quelques vagues paroles. Zack eut le temps de voir une bille verte briller, avant qu'une bulle rose, translucide entoure l'homme. Quelques secondes passèrent et l'intensité de la sphère diminua. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient se douter que le doyen était protégé par la magie car on apercevait des reflets rose, dépendant d'où ce qu'ils se trouvaient. Zack décida donc de rester en retrait, le temps de préparer un sort de magie, tandis que Rufus envoyait une quantité de balle phénoménale à son ennemi, remplaçant les chargeurs à chaque minute. Lentement, mais sûrement, Tseng avançait, esquivant quelques balles. Il rit devant la naïveté de son ancien patron.

- Tu ne me fais même pas mal. De simples écorchures.

L'irritation de Rufus ne put que s'agrandir face à l'air désinvolte de Tseng.

- Ferme-là. Je vais te tuer, je te le promets. Te tuer, tu m'entends ?

Tout sourire, le doyen provoqua son ennemi en lui faisant signe d'approcher, s'il osait se battre. Rufus ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se lança sur Tseng, lui plantant son poing dans la mâchoire. Toujours aucun signe de douleur chez le noir. Désespéré, Rufus lança un regard à Zack. Il avait cru pouvoir franchir cette barrière et maudit, par la même occasion le sort. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Tseng envoya valser son pied dans l'abdomen du blond qui s'écroula, sous le coup. Une main le tenant en équilibre sur le sol, Rufu lui lança un regard courroucé et, avant qu'il eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, un cri alerta son attention.

Rufus eut à peine le temps d'effectuer une roulade sur le côté qu'il sentie une chaleur intense lui frôler le dos. Le sort de Zack avait évolué. Le petit brasier qu'il lançait, auparavant, n'avait pas cette force. Le mur de feu se propulsa droit sur Tseng. Ce dernier ne put éviter les immenses flammes et senti son corps brûler. Triomphant, le propriétaire de se sort brandit un poing en l'air. Effectivement, Tseng était pratiquement immunisé contre les attaques physiques. Cependant, les attaques magiques, elles, faisaient tout leur effet. Rufus, qui s'était relevé, sourit à son tour et, d'un hochement de tête commun commencèrent le massacre.

Les deux jeunes hommes alternaient entre comète et feu. Le blond s'occupant du sortilège de comètes, comme la jeune Utaïtes auparavant, et Zack du sortilège de feu. Heureusement, pour eux, Tseng ne possédait aucune matéria lui permettant de lancer un sort de protection magique. Du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il se débrouillait donc, variant sorts de soin et coup de poings lancés à la hâtive. Si le nombre d'opposant représentait un avantage pour le duo, il en était tout autre pour Tseng. Ce dernier avait de moins en moins de force pour se redonner de l'énergie et esquivait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait les sorts. Avec de la chance, l'un ou l'autre de ses ennemi n'aurait plus de force pour lancer un sort. C'était ça, le désavantage de la magie. Rufus fut le premier a posé un genoux sur le sol, reprenant des forces. Il posa ses mains sur le sol, espérant réussir un nouveau sort, mais rien n'arriva. Même pas un petit astéroïde. Soupirant, il resta en retrait, quelques instants. Sa puissance reviendrait, mais il ne pourrait toujours pas relancer de magie d'ici un certain laps de temps.

Entre temps, la barrière de Tseng s'était dissipé et il devait se dépêcher. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'énergie spirituelle, servant à lancer des sorts. Dans un ultime effort, il fut poussé à sa limite qu'il effectua avec brio. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent propulsé sur le sol, à quelques mètres de là, tandis que Tseng reprenait son souffle. Malheureusement, se ne fut pas assez. Si Rufus resta à genoux, Zack se leva, souriant. Le plus jeune avait une nouvelle astuce. C'était une matéria très utile dont il se servait rarement. Combiné à une matéria bleu, une bille de support, il pourrait lancer le sortilège à son ami.

Plaçant sa paume vers le haut, Zack héla le nom du sort, comme pour faire comprendre à Tseng ce qui l'attendait. Il avait usé d'un sort de temps. Contrairement au combat contre le gardien, il ne s'agissait pas d'u sort ralentissant les mouvements de Tseng, mais d'un enchantement permettant d'accélérer ceux de Rufus et de lui-même. Tseng ne réussit point à distinguer le 'merci !' qu'avait lancer Rufus à Zack, tellement il l'avait débité rapidement.

Le combat prenait une tournure que Tseng n'aimait pas. Il devrait être encore plus alerte car il voyait à peine ses ennemis bouger. Chose pratiquement impossible.

- Adieu Terre Promise.

Une balle lui éclata le sternum.

- Adieu Rorie.

Une nouvelle balle, cette fois-ci au niveau du cou. Il ne parvenait même pas à les voir arriver.

- Excuse-moi, Samantha.

Il tentait de se repentir, en tant que fervent croyant. Il espérait trouver le calme éternel. Une autre balle perfora son poumon gauche. Le doyen tomba à genou, la tête baissé, les bras ballants.

- Allez, respecte ta promesse, fit Zack le plus sérieusement du monde au blond.

Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Tseng et à prendre tout son temps. À leurs oreilles, les paroles de Tseng étaient déformées, puisque lui n'avait pas reçu le sort hâte. Cependant, Tsegn refusa d'aider les deux jeunes gens en leur disant comment accéder à la salle de Rorie. Il ne voulait plus s'en mêler et il était à présent neutre, bien que désolé par le sort de Samantha. S'il aidait davantage Rorie en se battant, il s'attirerait les foudres de Zack et Rufus. En revanche, s'il les aidait il trahirait son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Face à un tel dilemme, il préférait se laisser abattre et, peut-être, rejoindre un mon meilleur, qui sait ?

- Pardonne-moi, Yuffie, je te rejoins.

Deux coups furent tirés, l'un vers son bras gauche et l'autre vers son poignet. Le sang s'écoula. Une hémorragie se créait.

- Pardonnez-moi, tout le monde.

Le sang coulait de plus en plus. Rufus commençait à être impatient, il ne pouvait plus laisser le temps filer comme ça. La vie de sa Samantha était en jeu. Son existence était entre les mains d'un père dément. Zack restait debout, contemplant le triste portrait qui s'était peint devant ses yeux. Il éprouvait de la pitié pour le jeune garçon.

- Adieu.

Et, cette fois-ci, la balle qui le toucha fut mortelle. Elle perça la boîte crânienne de Tseng, avant d'en ressortir à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait son cervelet. Lourdement, sa tête heurta le sol, tandis qu'il resta immobile, l'âme ayant quitté le corps qui était à présent une vieille marionnette désarticulée. Le sang qui s'écoula de sa blessure mortelle rejoignit les petites marres déjà formé par les autres blessures.

À chaque balle tirée, Rorie baissa la tête et fermait les yeux. Parfaitement. Il le savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans l'autre salle. Dans son laboratoire son meilleur ami était mort. Il serait donc le seul à traverser vers la Terre Promise. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure de sa progéniture. Il caressait ses doux cheveux. Son autre main rivé sur son cœur, inspirant lentement.


	21. Adieu

**Chapitre 21 : Adieu**

À présent, il ne restait plus que Rorie. C'était le seul obstacle qui les séparait de Samantha. L'effet de la magie de temps s'estompa. Cependant, ils se retrouvaient toujours face au même problème, comment entrer ? Rufus soupira, découragé.

- Il aurait bien pus se repentir avant sa mort et nous dire comment entrer, non ?

Zack réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Lui-même ne doit pas le savoir. Il a frappé à la porte, comme un déchaîné, souligna-t-il.

Le blond ne rétorqua rien. Il devait tout de même avoir un moyen d'entrer dans cette salle maudite. De nouveau, il entama une minutieuse inspection de chaque coin. Zack regarda l'heure : il était quatorze heure. Il laissa échapper un juron avant de continuer ses recherches, espérant trouver un mécanisme sur le mur. Il vérifia même à l'arrière d'un énorme tableau, mais rien. Rufus, devant l'étagère s'affairait à la vider de tout ses livres. Peut-être que l'un d'eux servait de levier. Au dernier ouvrage, un manuscrits sur les formidables aventures d'Emythybalt, Rufus ne trouva rien. Révolté, il lança le livre qui s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Zack posa son regard sur la page et quelque chose attira son attention. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Rufus Shinra, t'es un génie ! fit-il en s'élançant vers l'ouvrage.

Le jeune noir se lança vers le livre consacré au Dieu. Exactement à l'endroit où il avait été ouvert une carte au rebord magnétique s'y trouvait. Shinra regarda l'objet et, à son tour, un sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde naquit.

- Génial !

Le cadet du duo s'approcha de la porte de métal et, comme il le souhaitait, une mince fente était creusé vers le bas. Il y fit glisser la carte et, comme par enchantement, la porte s'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut une table sur laquelle reposait un corps, . Une panoplie de machine était relié à lui et, finalement, Rorie qui était de dos, notant quelques informations dans son calepin.

Rorie sursauta. Derrière lui la porte était ouverte et Zack avançait paisiblement vers sa prochaine cible. Le scientifique lui fit face, gardant son sang-froid. À l'apparition de Rufus, cependant, il déglutit légèrement. À deux contre un, ça allait être plus difficile, songea-t-il. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Samantha. Cette dernière était toujours sans connaissance et respirait lentement. À la vue de sa bien-aimée, l'homme blond tira directement sur Rorie. L'aîné esquiva avec difficulté et la balle se logea dans l'un des appareils qui arrêta brusquement de fonctionner, laissant échapper une petite explosion.

- Fais gaffe, murmura Zack.

Le scientifique leva un sourcil, intrigué par les paroles de Zack.

- Oh, tu crois que la destruction des machines peuvent influencer sur la vie de Sam ? Du tout, elles ne sont là que pour vérifier son état. C'est irréversible, Jénova sera ici dans une quinzaine d'heures, mes petits.

Il avait employé un ton théâtrale et avait accompagné sa prose d'un geste dramatique. Zack trouva que l'homme en mettait trop, mais resta silencieux, il ne fallait surtout pas l'énerver. Deux options s'offraient aux aventuriers : le tuer ou, alors, tenter de lui soutirer un maximum d'informations et user de psychologie. Jusqu'à maintenant, la deuxième solution semblait la meilleure, du point de vue de Zack, car il ne connaissait point la force de l'homme. Du côté de Rufus, il était déjà prêt à massacrer le minois de son beau-père.

- Mais… Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi votre fille ? rétorqua Zack.

Rorie regarda bêtement le jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, à vrai dire, il aurait pensé que les deux jeunes se seraient lancés sur lui, tel deux fauves su un morceau de viande. C'est donc légèrement dérouté qu'il balbutia une explication.

- Eh bien… Je pensais, enfin… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle… qu'elle rate une telle chance.

- Quelle chance ? répondit Rufus, ne comprennent pas pourquoi devenir Jénova s'avérait de la chance.

Le scientifique passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Pourquoi tant de question ? Pourquoi ne pas se battre, qu'on en finisse ?

- Celle de devenir Jénova, une déesse, tout simplement.

Entre temps, Zack s'était approché de son amie et l'examinait. Aucun changement flagrant. Elle n'avait pas une peau bleuté, ni des ailes dans le dos. Puis, il sentit un impact au niveau de son dos. Il se baissa, sous le choc, et recula de quelques pas.

- Ne l'approche plus, le menaça Rorie.

Le scientifique s'était penché et avait ramassé un long tube fait en fer. À chaque extrémité, il y avait de minuscules gravures. Zack obéit et n'osa pratiquement plus la regarder.

- Cessons de bavarder, reprit-il.

- Parfait, répondit Rufus sur un air de défi.

Le blond fit craquer ses doigts et empoigna son arme qui pendait à sa taille. De son côté, Zack était de nouveau sur pied, se frottant légèrement le bas du dos. Lorsqu'il vit les deux autres dans une position incitant le début d'un combat, Zack accourut près de son acolyte et se mit en position de défense. Comme pour Tseng, il allait user de sa matéria temps. Cependant rien ne se produisit et il lança un regard surpris à son ami. Sa force psychique semblait l'avoir quitté. Il était trop faible.

Une balle rafla son torse, sur le côté gauche. Surpris, Rorie regarda quelques instants le blond et se lança à une étonnante vitesse vers lui. S'aidant de ses deux mains, il effectuait des mouvements à son bâton, ricochant ainsi les balles de l'ancien président. Lorsqu'il jugea être assez proche, il envoya son bâton directement dans le ventre du jeune garçon, qui manqua de souffle. Zack en profitant pour attaquer par derrière. Son boomerang créa une estafilade le long de l'échine du paternel qui arracha un cri de douleur. Il donna un dernier coup à Rufus, sur la mâchoire, avant de se lancer vers Zack. Ce dernier refit la même action avec son arme, mais Rorie sauta au tout dernier moment, évitant l'objet. Il se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres du noir et, son bâton fendant l'air, il le blessa grièvement au niveau des mollets et du bassin. À ce moment, le boomerang revint vers sa cible et, avec une agilité remarquable, Rorie peut l'esquiver, grâce à un nouveau saut. Du coup, la balle provenant du revolver de Rufus n'atteignit pas sa cible et Zack du faire un pas sur la droite afin qu'elle ne se loge pas dans son genou.

Zack rattrapa son arme et, s'aidant de ses mains, recula légèrement, afin de ne plus être à la portée de Rorie. Se tenir debout lui demandait énormément d'effort et il profita du fait que Rorie était occupé avec Rufus pour boire une potion. L'effet fut immédiat et la douleur se fit moins forte. Deux nouvelles balles foncèrent directement sur le scientifique. Il put en évitant une sans problème, mais la deuxième se logea au niveau de son épaule. Un long râle s'échappa de sa bouche et, en guise de contre attaque, Rufus ne put éviter la bâton qui se fracassa contre sa joue. Par réflexe, il posa sa main gauche sur la joue blessée. Sans l'aide de magie, le combat était plus difficile. Malgré son âge, Rorie possédait plutôt de bonnes capacités physiques. Le duo l'avait sous-estimé.

Tentant de bâtir une stratégie, Rufus se plaça face à lui, tandis que Zack tentait de s'approcher par derrière, sans trop faire de bruit. Tandis que le blond et le doyen esquivaient les attaques de chacun, l'exclu du combat, refit surface, en envoyant son boomerang qui percuta la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant. Ce dernier se retourna, et prenant un élan grâce à son bâton, sauta vers le plus jeune. L'arme de fer se retrouva directement dans son abdomen et Zack en eut le souffle coupé. Pendant ce temps, Rufus vida son chargeur sur le scientifique. Zack avait servit d'appât et le manège marchait à merveille. Rorie fit une roulade vers la droite esquivant ainsi les projectiles de métaux. Il changea de cible, délaissant le noir pour le blond aux yeux bleus. Il refit le même mouvement qu'avec Zack. Le bout de son bâton percuta son abdomen, arrachant ainsi la chair. Cependant, il tomba à la renverse et Rorie en profita pour appuyer son bâton contre à la gorge de Rufus, le mettant ainsi dans une position peu agréable.

Rufus serra les dents et, dans un geste ultime point le canon de son fusil contre son front. Le scientifique le regarda, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses yeux.

- Crève, petit. Crève !

Pourtant une douleur fulgurante le percuta au crâne. Derrière lui se trouvait Zack qui avait usé de son pied gauche afin de blesser Rorie.

Il cracha le sang, lorsque sa tête percuta le sol, suite à une nouvelle attaque de Zack. La fin arrivait, sans aucun doute.

Il le sentait.

Comment avait-il pensé pouvoir battre deux hommes à la fois ? Il n'était pas un combattant, c'était un intellectuel. Il était né pour accomplir une grande destinée, certes, mais pas pour lutter. Il sentit alors un pied contre sa nuque et un coup de feu. Il avait échoué, si près du but. Finalement, son âme se libéra de son corps.

Il n'y avait plus que du noir.

À son tour, Rorie Gast, célèbre scientifique venait de s'éteindre, apportant avec lui ses idées les plus démentes.

Rufus ne lança même pas un regard à la dépouille qui jonchait le sol, tel un déchet, et se lança vers Samantha, ignorant la plupart des douleurs sur son corps. Il prit soin de la débrancher de tout ces appareils qui guettaient la moindre de ses activités. Il la secoua légèrement par les épaules.

- Sam… Réveille-toi, c'est fini. Tout va bien, maintenant

Son corps retomba mollement. Aucune réaction de la jolie brunette. À son tour Zack s'approcha. La jeune femme restait de marbre, les belles paroles du blond ne réussissaient pas à la réveiller. À la faire revenir à la réalité.

- Il doit y avoir déjà trop de cellules, constata Zack.

- Tais-toi, il y a toujours espoir, se défendit le blond, continua de secouer par les épaules la fille des taudis.

- Soit, continua le noir, amenons-la à Mideel. C'est bien là que le meilleur médecin de ce bas monde se trouve.

Rufus se tourna vers son ami, hocha la tête et pris le corps de sa copine dans ses bras. Il put entendre un léger marmonnement, mais rien de plus. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent ensuite du laboratoire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la pagode, Lord Godo, en personne les attendait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, le visage sévère.

Zack fit comprendre, par un signe de tête, à Rufus qu'il resterait ici à expliquer au père de Yuffie la situation. Le blond courut donc vers la sortie de la ville, là où l'avion qu'il avait emprunté se trouvait toujours, tandis que le noir demanda au maître des lieux s'ils n'auraient pas un endroit plus calme où discuter. C'est donc un Lord Godo très étonné qui conduisit Zack jusqu'à ses appartements. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention : le corps d'une jeune femme étendu sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle.

- Yuffie ! cria-t-il. Réveille-toi ! Yuffie !

Il commençait à paniquer. Il secoua sa progéniture comme un prunier et lança un regard menaçant au noir.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas moi ! se défendit-il vivement. Ça doit être l'œuvre de Tseng, continua-t-il amer, il devait savoir qu'elle avait tout dévoilé.

- Pardon ? fit Godo, les traits tirés.

L'Empereur n'avait jamais eu tout à fait confiance en Rorie et ses hommes de mains. Bien sûr, il s'était laissé embarqué dans cette mascarade, malgré les protestations de sa fille. Aujourd'hui il en payait le prix. Zack s'affala sur le sol même et lâcha un long soupire. Tout d'abord, il s'excusa pour la mort de la fille du leader d'Utaï. Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, pris le corps de sa défunte fille dans ses bras en la berça tout doucement. Plus rien ne pouvait la ramener. Tseng avait tenu sa pression contre sa gorge trop longtemps. Puis, Zack se mit à raconter le récit entier. De l'apparition de Yuffie prétextant avoir trouvé le vrai projet de Rorie jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier. Le frère du scientifique se contenta d'écouter, silencieusement, tenant toujours contre lui le cadavre de son dernier enfant. Le pauvre homme était à présent seul. Ses trois enfants étaient morts, Rorie venait de s'éteindre et il était veuf depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année. Il ne lui restait plus que Samantha qui sombrait doucement vers la mort. À ce propos Zack expliqua que Rufus conduisait la jeune femme à Mideel, afin d'avoir les meilleurs soins possibles.

- Elle va s'en sortir ?

Le docteur ne répondit rien. Rufus était finalement arrivé à la destination de Mideel. Le même médecin qui l'avait soigné, auparavant, s'affairait autour du corps de Samantha, prélevant des échantillons de peau, se sang et même de son ADN. Une séduisante infirmière analysait le tout.

- Aucun changement sur son épiderme, ni sur son sang, confirma-t-elle.

Le blond échappa un soupir de soulagement, prenant place sur une chaise verte, légèrement rembourré. Il regardait le plafond d'un air absent lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle inquiétante.

- Il y a des changement dans son ADN, docteur. Beaucoup de trace de Mako. Vous savez comme pour Cloud Strife.

Aussitôt l'homme moyenâgeux se précipita vers une pièce adjacente. Le blond le regarda partir et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir. Je vous en supplie. Dites-le moi.

Les larmes naissaient dans ses yeux bleus. La jeune assistance baissa la tête.

- Je ne veux pas créer de faux espoirs, vous savez… Tout peut arriver.

Cela en fut trop. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit brusquement de l'hôpital. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la ville de Mideel. Tout était en reconstruction. Les habitants avaient gardé espoir, malgré tout. Il bâtissait un nouveau Mideel. Encore plus beau que le premier. La seule source de lumière provenaient des rares réverbères ainsi que de la clinique dans laquelle s'affairaient le médecin et l'infirmière. L'homme s'assit à même le sol, posant sa tête entre ses mains. Les larmes s'échappèrent. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, il s'enfuyait emportant avec lui la source de cet amour. Si elle devait mourir, il ne s'en remettrait certainement pas.

Non. Il ne s'en remettrait tout simplement pas.

Des souvenirs lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Le combat de la brunette contre Dark Nation. Leur première dispute. Ce voyage en bateau. Ce soir sur la plage de Costa Del Sol. Le moment magique où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Définitivement, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle.


	22. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Sept mois s'était écoulé. Sept mois durant lesquels de nombreuses épreuves avaient apparus. Des épreuves, certes, mais aussi des moments heureux. Rufus avait failli flancher plus d'une fois. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le jeune homme avait un repos bien mérité. Somnolant sur le sofa de son appartement il avait placé ses bras derrière sa tête. En effet, le jeune homme habitait définitivement à Nibelheim. C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait enterré la hache de guerre avec Cloud. La petite ville avait grossis, depuis ses derniers mois. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient installés. Le marché économique avait repris et beaucoup d'emploi avaient été créés. Le jeune blond étudiait dorénavant en médecine et, attendant de pouvoir pratiquer, il travaillait dans une boutique d'arme à feu.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Des voix retentirent à ses oreilles. Il distingua une des voix comme celle de son meilleur ami. Le jeune noir répondant au nom de Zack. Ouvrant les yeux, ses doutes furent confirmés. Un sourira ravageur sur les lèvres, le garçon tenait par les épaules une jeune femme. En sept mois, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Aussi énergique, le seul changement physique était son teint, encore plus bronzé, et ses cheveux noirs qui étaient légèrement plus longs.

Rufus ne dit rien. Seuls ses bras se tendirent, comme s'il attendait de quoi. L'attente ne fut pas bien longue, car une silhouette se précipita sur lui. Ses bras se resserrant autour de sa nuque. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de passer sa main sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

- Comment il va, mon futur fils ?

- Ce sera une fille, rétorqua simplement la future maman.

Lui volant un baiser, l'homme blond se permit de lui demander comment elle le savait.

- C'est moi qui la porte depuis sept mois, je dois le savoir beaucoup plus que toi, rétorqua-t-elle du tact au tact.

Sopupirant, le jeune homme préféra ne pas étaler la conversation à ce sujet :

- D'accord, d'accord… Elle va bien alors ?

- En pleine forme !

Samantha Gast se lova alors dans les bras de son fiancé, tandis que leur ami prenait place dans un fauteuil. La jeune femme avait réussit à survivre. L'intervention du médecin était un véritable miracle. Il avait du faire différent opération, dont une transfusion complète de tout son sang. Finalement, après près de trois moi, elle avait commencé à reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale. De plus, son enfant était resté en vie, malgré tout. Les cellules de Jénova ne l'avait point touché. Aujourd'hui, le jeune couple semblait le plus heureux sur terre, comme tout les nouveaux couples, en fait. Grâce à une cure de désintoxication, le charmant jeune homme ne faisait plus appel au substitut Mako.

La chance avait, finalement, tourné vers eux, après tous les désastres qui s'étaient abattus sur eux.

Ils pouvaient maintenant vivre heureux.


	23. Bonus

Voilà, voilà.

Il est 00h59. On est le 4 juillets 2005.

J'ai terminé ma fan fic Mako and Love.

Mako and love c'est 96267 minutes. 96267 minutes que le document à été ouvert pendant que j'écrivais. Pendant que je déconnais, parlait, jouait à un quelconque jeu vidéo, dessinait ou quoi que ce soit. Il a été enregistré 347 fois, en tout. En continuant dans les statistiques stupides, j'aurais voulu écrire la date exacte de sa création, mais bon, les formatages et changement de PC on détruit cette précieuse donnée à jamais. Néanmoins, voici donc les petits bonus. Au menu il y aura :

Une fin alternative  
Une MyST du premier chapitre  
Le premier chapitre, entièrement réécris

Et une petit intro pour chaque bonus.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme toujours et à bientôt

**Épilogue ou fin alternative**

**Alors, voilà, au début j'avais songé à cette fin. En même temps je voulais que tout se passe bien. Or, dans cette fin ce n'est pas le cas. Comme c'est ma première fic à être terminé, je voulais un petit Happy End, bon. Ulta américanisé mais m'en fout. Cette fin est plus longue que la première et contient 666 mots. La coïncidence. **

L'odeur de la mort régnait dans le bâtiment. Tout était dans les teintes de blanc et vert pastel. D'un pas morne, Rufus Shinra Junior déambulait dans les couloirs. Il connaissait ce chemin par cœur. Chaque jour il pratiquait ce chemin pour se rendre à la pièce 264. Aujourd'hui la porte était entrouverte et le charmant jeune homme pénétra. À l'intérieur, la petite salle était baigné de la lumière du soleil. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait y voir le paysage automnale. Les feuilles, teintées de rouges et orangés, dansaient guidées par le vent. Un regard mélancolique accroché à son visage, Rufus observait la scène, avant qu'une main s'abatte sur son épaule. Le blond se retourna et tenta de sourire devant son ami : Zack. Il se saluèrent et effectuèrent une légère accolade et Rufus s'informa aussitôt :

- Alors ?

Le noir baissa les yeux, ses cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement de sa tête.

- Il est mort. Les médecins ont tout tentés, sans succès. Désolé…

Une nouvelle mauvaise de plus. Le jeune homme semblait presque habitué. Rufus s'installa sur le lit blanc et se prit la tête entre les mains, retenant un soupir de découragement.

- Et elle ? s'enquiert-il, anxieux.

Zack lui répondit qu'elle allait comme elle le pouvait. D'ailleurs, elle devrait revenir d'ici peu de temps. Son ami prit place sur un fauteuil gris et continua :

- Son état s'améliore. Moins de crises qu'auparavant, tu sais.

Rufus hocha la tête et leva rapidement les yeux. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait une silhouette vêtue d'une robe blanche. Le vêtement frôlait le sol et des pantoufles roses recouvraient ses pieds. Des cheveux bruns longeaient les courbes de son visages, stoppant aux niveaux des épaules. Son teint était d'une pâleur et ses yeux bleus clairs fixaient les deux invités. Autrefois les prunelles démontraient une joie de vivre, une vivacité extrême. Maintenant, c'était tout le contraire. Le blond se leva précipitamment et étreignit la jeune fille, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Cette dernière resta immobile, les bras ballants. Son ventre rebondit avait déjà perdu de son volume. Le futur garçon de Rufus ne verrait jamais le jour. L'ancien président passa une main dans les cheveux de Samantha avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient froides et Samantha se dégagea vivement.

- Lâche moi, fit-elle d'une voix faible avant de s'étendre sur son lit.

Zack baissa la tête, tandis que Rufus ne réagit pas. Tout les jours c'était la même chose. Samantha Gast ne ressentait à présent plus rien pour le blond, à peine si elle le replaçait. Pendant les premières semaines, ce fut pire, à la vue de l'homme, une expression de dégoût se formait sur son visage avant d'ignorer complètement le garçon ou de laisser échapper quelques cris de peur. Maintenant, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Elle le laissait entrer, le laissait faire quand il la prenait tendrement dans ses bras, mais ne répondait point. Pourtant, avez Zack, c'était différent. Elle pouvait converser avec lui, des heures durant, sans jamais se lasser. Toujours des nouveaux sujet sur lesquels débattrent. La jeune femme était consciente du problème psychologique qui planait sur sa personne. À vrai dire, elle en savait même la cause. Ce jour fatidique où elle avait faillit laisser sa vie à cause d'un père dément. Tout ça, elle l'acceptait, cependant les conséquences étaient affreuses. Son bébé était anormal et risquait de souffrir également de troubles psychologiques plus graves que les siens. Quelques bouts de sa vie semblaient être supprimés de sa mémoire. Rufus en faisait parti, à ses yeux, il ne s'agissait que d'un piètre humain qui ne l'avait pas sorti de cette pièce à temps. Pourtant, elle ne blâmait point Zack. Parfois, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Oubliant qui elle était, ne différenciant plus l'imaginaire du réelle. À ce moment, des crises se déclenchaient et on pouvait retrouver la jeune femme à l'extérieur, sous la pluie, ou, encore, couché dans la position du fœtus, se berçant tout en chantonnant.

Ainsi était dorénavant la vie de Samantha. Plus d'une fois, l'ancien président avait songé à la mort. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et il avait de plus en plus de misère à trouver du substitut Mako.

Me voici me voilà. J'avais prévu d'écrire ceci qu'à la toute fin, mais bon, j'ai une soudaine inspiration. Donc, prenez note que c'est écris depuis quelques temps, tout de même ( 29 juin 2005, pour être précise) Je vais écrire une MyST sur le premier chapitre de ma première fic achevée (enfin, puisque vous lisez, elle est achevée ). Évidemment, DragonNoir est celui qui a débuté ce projet avec Q-Po. Je ne me donne aucun droit et allez lire leurs MyST afin de rigoler beaucoup plus. C'était juste pour m'auto-critiquer moi-même à l'âge **calcule** d'environ 14 ans, ainsi que voir une pseudo-évolution de mon travail. Sans plus tarder, voici ma propre MyST avec un invité génial!

Me voilà avec une autre fan fic, toujours en cour d´écriture. Au moins, celle-ci, il ne me reste qu´à l´écrire, contrairement au début de la fin ou j´y vais à l´aveuglette.

_Jessie : Premier mensonge, elle y est allé par aveuglette jusqu'au chapitre 14, les amis._

Ne vous inquiètez pas, l´bsence de note est normal. Il se peut qu´un chapitre occpe deux messages, puisqu´ils seront trop long. ( M´enfin je suis incapable de poster le premier chapitre avec ma petit intro).

_Rufus : Je suis terrifié, il n'y aura pas de note…Les absences du 'a' et du 'u', ils sont normals? _

_Jessie : Bonjour les fautes de frappes, vous voulez un verre?_

_Rufus : Bienvenu, faites comme chez vous._

J´epsère recevoir des critiques sur cette fic... Ça serait gentil qu´elle ne sombre pas. Voilà, j´ai tout dit, je poste le premier chapitre dans 30 secondes

_Rufus : Et Mako and Love sombra dans la drogue.  
Jessie : En plein dans le mille. _

La voilà

Titre : Mako and love

Par : Sugy

Genre : Aventure/action/romance

Source : Final Fantasy VII

_Rufus: Intéressant. Quelle fan fic!  
_

Disclaimer : Cette fiction se passe peu longtemps après que Cloud fut guérit de son empoisonnement Mako. À cette partie de l´histoire je sais que Tseng est mort, mais, miraculeusement, ( Et aussi pour les besoins de l'histoire) il à réussis à s´en échapper.

_Jessie : Où comment être trop fainéante pour se trouver des excuses.  
Rufus : L'auteur a toujours été paresseuse, crois-moi._

Les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de ©Squaresoft, cependant Samantha, Steven, Zack ( Pas le soldat, le pilote), Ayla et autres personnages ne faisant pas parti de Final Fantasy VII sont à moi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_  
Jessie : L'auteur donne même des spoilers dans le disclaimer.  
_

_Chapitre 1;Comment devenir Turk?_

Rufus : Comment tout enlever le suspense.  
Jessie : L'auteur est vraiment, mais vraiment, douée.

_Rufus : D'ailleurs, l'héroïne, elle a une recette pour devenir Turk, génial._

Samantha Gast se tenait devant la fierté de Midgar…l'immeuble de la Shinra. C'était fini pour elle sa vie de pauvre fille, qui demeurait dans un petit appartement dans le secteur 4 de Midgar, elle avait enfin finie de vendre des substances magiques à des hommes drogués en permanence en échange de quelques gils.

_Jessie : DU MUUUUUSH. Ahem, désolé._

Avant-hier, le jour de sa fête où elle avait fêter ses 19 ans, 19 longues années de pauvretés, elle avait littéralement piquer une crise elle en avait assez de cette vie, de vivre dans les taudis un endroit tellement pollué que l'espérance de vie est de 35 ans.

_Rufus : Jolie répétition, de plus avec les nombres, ça ajoute un chic._

_Jessie : Un chic fou, en effet._

Sur un coup de tête elle avait appelée aux bureaux de la Shinra pour prendre un rendez-vous, pour la demande d'emploi, celui de Turk, pour elle c'était sa voix de sorti sa seule et unique chance.

_Rufus : La pauvre, elle n'a vraiment pas de vie, ouais. _

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration secoua ses longs cheveux bruns qui étaient ternes et cassants, elle avait revêtit un des ses plus beaux habits ; un jeans complètement délavé et un t-shirt noir déchiré dans le bas ainsi qu'une paire de basket troué. Dans sa main, elle tenait une épée. Elle entra dans l'immeuble. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec ses yeux bleus, encadrés d'une immense et énorme monture de lunette. Elle aurait pu être très jolie si elle avait vécue dans un endroit meilleur, elle n'aurait pas ses longues cernes cicatrisées sous ses yeux, sa peau aurait eue une jolie teinte et non un teint pâle, presque gris. Bien que cette compagnie avait réduit à néant la vie de plusieurs de ses amies, elle voulait ou plutôt devait y aller, c'était sa seule sortie, même si il s'agit d'une sortie de secours.

« Comme c'est immense! » pensa-t-elle

Elle s'approcha d'une des réceptionnistes. La réceptionniste ne leva même pas les yeux.

_Jessie : Autre répétition. L'auteur ne semble pas connaître l'utilisation d'un dictionnaire de synonyme._

_Rufus : Ou bien la manipulation Shift F7 sur Word._

- Bonjour je suis venue pour la demande d'emploi, celui de Turk. Dit-elle. Sa voix était cassante, à cause du trop gros taux de pollution et de fumée.

_Jessie : La belle tournure de phrase._

_Rufus : Tu me vois tout chamboulé, là. Une voix cassante, wah..._

- B… b… b… bien! Vous avez un rendez-vous?

_Rufus : Un rien l'impressionne, effectivement._

_Jessie : Remarquons que l'auteur c'est imité à la perfection le bégaiement. _

- M.Heidegger je présume? Je suis Samantha Gast. Lui dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

_Jessie : Non, c'est Kirby. _

« Ouf! Quand il rit on dirait un cheval! » pensa la jeune femme.

_Rufus : C'est gentil.  
Jessie :Mais véridique.  
Rufus : Que viens faire le 'Ouf!' dans tout ça?  
Jessie : Il a peut-être mauvaise haleine?_

_Rufus : Ou elle vient d'échapper à une mort certaine et l'auteur n'a pas inscrit cet évènement.  
_

L'homme se leva et Samantha le suivi, il appela l'ascenseur lorsqu'il arriva les même hommes que tantôt était là.

Rufus : Ascenseur… ASCENSEUUURR! 

_Jessie : Les mêmes hommes que tantôt... Beurk, déjà une faute d'accord et un mot qui fait très familier... _

- Ouais, Tseng et au bureaux de Rufus. Répondit celui aux cheveux rouge avec un ton cool.

_Jessie : Ouaiiiiiiiis, coool. La vie est chill, mec. _

- Catherine, Rufus est occuper? Demande Heidegger.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Répondit Catherine.

Rufus : Ça, ça s'appelle être au courant. Quelle secrétaire incompétente, vire-là, par Odin ! 

- Bonjour Colonel Heidegger, bonjour mademoiselle…?

_Jessie : Oui bonjour mademoiselle point d'interrogation au carré. _

- Mlle Samantha Gast. Dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

- Le président est contraint à ce que vous rentrer Mlle.Gast. Dit Tseng

_Rufus : Je suis trop bon. _

Il replaça une de ses mèches blondes. En ce moment rien n'aurait pus sortir la jeune femme de la transe dans laquelle elle était.

_Jessie : Quelle cruche, ouais._

- Fascination! Lança-t-elle!

La panthère commença à tourner sur elle-même et s'attaqua à elle-même, la jeune femme lui asséna quelques coup d'épée vif comme l'éclair. Dark Nation reprit ses esprits et s'attaqua à Samantha, elle fit mime de bailler d'ennuis, et attaqua de nouveau avec son épée, cette fois-ci la panthère ne résista pas et tomba K.O.

Tseng parut étonnée et esquissa un sourire.

_Rufus : Ça, c'est tout un combat._

_Jessie : Oui, un combat d'environ quarante mots. Pas mal. On dénote ici que l'auteur avait une grande force pour les combats._

_Rufus : Par pitié, je ne veux surtout pas voir ses faiblesses._

Samantha était coucher sur son lit ou plutôt une couchette comme celle des prisons, deux jours avait maintenant passé et aucune nouvelle de la Shinra.

_Jessie : Il ne lui manque que l'habit des prisonniers, ouais. _

_Rogue : Très en vogue, à Midgar.  
Jessie : Et la belle faute d'accord, c'est aussi en vogue?_

Samantha tourna la tête vers la porte. Sa coloc Annabelle, plutôt son amie puisque Annabelle ne payait pas le loyer, était là, ses longs cheveux châtains qui formait une natte qui lui arrivait à la taille, elle portait une jolie jupe rose et une camisole rose également, elle avait toujours eu une passion pour le rose, sûrement pour remettre un peu de vie dans les taudis. Mais malgré cela Annabelle paraissait fatigué et cela avait empirer depuis les derniers jours. Elle cligna de ses grands yeux verts et répéta sa question :

Jessie : Putain, l'auteur avait de l'inspiration. La honte.

Rufus : On dirait cette petit Cetras.

_Jessie : Encore plus honteux. Si je me rappelle bien, je crois qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête à propos d'Annabelle et sa ressemblance à Aeris, au tout début._

_Rufus : Eh bien, c'est raté. _

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont te rappeler. Mais il devait sûrement avoir des beaux gars? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Rufus : Ah, ah. Une blague?

Jessie : Je dirais plus tentative ratée.

- Reste positive, tu vois, au moins tu as vu des beaux gars! Déclara Annabelle.

_Rufus : Je sens une autre tentative… RATÉE_.

« Toc toc toc »

_Jessie : Que du budget, pour les effets sonores. _

- Quoi 3 :30 qui peux bien être là à cette heure ci?

_Rufus : Je me le demande.  
Jessie : Eh, eh, moi aussi… _

_Rufus : Elle est schizophrénique pour se parler seule?  
_

Elle se leva et ouvrit un tiroir entre deux soutiens gorge se trouve un revolver argent qu'elle gardait pour les occasions urgente, c'était plus petit et discret qu'un épée. elle le prit et elle dissimula derrière son dos.

_Rufus : Quelle cachette. La classe._

« TOC TOC TOC » Jessie: Je reste abasourdie par ce budget si… époustouflant ! 

Elle n'eut nulle besoin de prier Anna pour que celle-ci se rendort, elle tourna immédiatement sur le côté et se rendormie.

Rufus : Et une belle répétition de plus, une! 

- Bien, Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans les taudis, puisque vous connaissez bien l'endroit vous nous guiderez moi et Elena.

_Jessie : Noooon… Quelque chose d'étrange? À part tout, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être étrange._

_Rufus : Si si, je t'assure. Nous ne sommes point au bout de nos surprises._

- À ce bâtiment qui tombe en ruine proche de la sorti de Midgar.

_Rufus : Euh... Ne disons pas UNE putain de sortie? Où est le e?  
Jessie : Volatilisé? _

- Vous voulez parlez de l'église….Bien.

Jessie : C'était une devinette? 

_Rufus : Surtout qu'elle ne tombe pas en ruine, à priori. Enfin, comparé aux autres bâtiments. _

Les ruelles des taudis étaient encore plus sombre qu'à leur habitude.

_Jessie : C'était immanquable ça. Des ruelles encore pus sombres... Quelque chose se trame._

Samantha avança et arrêta à environ un mètre de l'église, elle s'élança avec l'agilité d'un chat et décocha un coup de pied dans la porte, Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Jessie : Ninja tuuuuuurtles! 

_Rufus : Yah! **prend une position d'art martiaux et enfile un bandeau frontal**_

_Jessie :Tu as de la classe.  
Rufus : Merci._

- Voilà. Dit-elle en souriant.

Faiblement éclairer par la lueur de l'allumette elle avança dans la pénombre de l'église qu'elle connaissait si bien elle se rappela alors de la fois qu'elle avait vu ce jeune homme tombé du toit, il y a environs 3 semaines.

_Jessie : Un nouveau chiffre._

Elle avait rentrer discrètement dans l'église sans que la jeune femme la voit, elle s'était accroupie derrière un banc, elle était poursuivi par un marchand auquel elle avait dérobé des gils. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme était tombé du toit de l'église et avait atterrit dans le parterre de fleur. La marchande lui avait parlé quelque instant lorsqu'un Turk était arrivé avec des soldats Shinra, la marchande et l'homme s'étaient sauvés.

_Jessie : On voit tout de suite que l'auteur sait absolument nous mettre dans l'atmosphère lors d'un flashback.  
Rufus : Rétrospective... On dit rétrospective…_

« Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui…Aeris….

_Rufus : Tu sais la fille qui ressemblance à ton amie, Annabelle. _

Je ne l'ai jamais revue…depuis notre dernière rencontre une journée avant que cet homme tombe du toit je ne me souviens même plus à quoi il ressemblait….

Mais je m'en rappelle encore j'étais entrée dans cette église pour me chercher un endroit tranquille elle m'avait alors souris et salué, on avait parlé jusqu'à la nuit tombée j'était pour partir lorsqu'elle ma tendu une fleur en me disant : Rares sont les fleurs qui réussissent à pousser par ici, prends en bien soin. »

Rufus : On voit aussi que la jeune héroïne peut penser… 

_Jessie : Peut-être, mais elle oublie une règle de grammaire à propos des participes passée._

Elle s'approcha des fleurs, qui étaient à présent, mortes c'est alors qu'un petit objet attira son attention.

Jessie : Ouuuuuuuh…

Rufus : Rien à rajouter.

Tseng s'approcha et Samantha lui pointa l'objet du doigts. C'était une petite sphère verte. Il la prit dans ses mains.

- C'est une matéria Foudre.

- C'est ça une matéria? Comment ça marche?

Rufus : Quelle conne.

Jessie : Répétition numéro 3678.

- C'est simple. Expliqua Tseng. Tu vois les trous dans ton arme, et bien une matéria peux y entrer mais il faut beaucoup de pratiquer pour y arriver et encore plus pour l'utiliser.

_Rufus : Tseng le sauveur de ces dames. _

- Mais elle ne nous sert à rien…Nous ne pouvons pas savoir à qui elle à appartenu, je te la donne Samantha, avec beaucoup de pratique et de persévérance tu va sûrement y arriver.

Jessie : Tseng, un homme au grand cœur, oui.

Rufus : Moins vers la fin, tu ne trouves pas?

Tseng donna la matéria à la jeune femme qui continua de la regarder hébété, elle s'assit sur un banc plaça son épée sur ses genoux et entrepris d'y faire entrer la matéria, elle se concentra et la matéria fut de plus en plus attirer vers la cavité comme un aimant, lorsque celle-ci entra dans le trou on entendit un bruit sec comme un claquement, une lumière verte commença à se dégager de son épée, elle perdit un peu d'intensité pour en faire qu'une petite lumière. Tseng et Elena surpris se retournèrent.

Rufus : 'Il faut beaucoup de pratique bla bla bla' 

_Jessie : C'est l'héroïne, n'oublie pas. L'hé-ro-ïne. Elle sait tout et réussit tout du premier coup. _

- Mais, qu'était-ce se bruit Samantha? Demanda Tseng.

_Rufus : Oh rien. J'me faisais rôtir un lapin. _

Elle lui montra la matéria qui brillait dans un des trous de l'épée.

- Tu as réussis?

_Rufus : Non, elle a fais semblant._

_Jessie : Ou alors, elle a demandé de l'aide au fantôme d'Aeris. _

_Rufus : Ou a triché… Les possibilités sont infinies._

Elle fût couper par la porte de la petite église qui s'était rouvert dans un claquement sonore… 

_Jessie : Depuis quand une porte fait 'CLAC'? Un clac sonore qui plus est.  
Rufus : **haussement d'épaule** depuis qu'elle s'ouvre en grinçant. _

Remake du premier chapitre 

_**Chapitre 1; **_

La jeune femme aux allures de bohèmes se tenait devant cette immeuble imposant : la compagnie Shinra. Certes, cette société rendait la vie difficile à plus d'un. Pourtant, elle, elle voulait mettre un terme à cette vie misérable. De tout cœur elle souhaitait quitter ce petit appartement du secteur quatre. Elle en avait assez de vendre des substances douteuses à des hommes et des femmes qui souhaitaient quitter ce monde, mais n'avait pas assez de courage pour passer au suicide. Ils étaient donc la, moyennant quelques gils contre du substitut mako à cette jeune femme. L'élément déclencheur fut fort simple. Avant hier, soit une douce journée de février c'était son anniversaire. Un an s'était ajouté aux dix-huit dernières années de pauvreté déjà présente. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne sa vie avait été d'un misérable absolue. Aujourd'hui, donc, elle voulait changer tout ça. Se débarrasser de cette vie. La simple vue des taudis, où l'espérance de vie frôlait les quarante ans, lui donnait le haut le cœur et non seulement à cause de l'odeur. C'était donc sur un coup de tête qu'elle avait téléphoné à la compagnie et avait posé sa candidature afin de devenir turk. C'était donc la raison de sa venu sur les plaques supérieures. Si seulement elle savait où ça la mènerait...

Saisissant sa seule et unique chance, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et appuya sa main droite contre le rebord métallique. Ses cheveux, d'un bruns ternes, descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Les pointes étaient fourchus. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu faire une publicité de shampooing. Pour l'occasion, la brunette avait revêtit des habits pratiquement respectable. Un débardeur noir, dont le bas s'effilochait et un jean délavé, trop grand pour elle. Une ceinture en cuir blanc retenait le pantalon Des espadrilles rouges et noires dont les semelles étaient troués. Une épée courte, dont la lame commençait à rouiller, était accroché à sa ceinture.

Finalement, elle fit le pas décisif et se trouva à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, dans un grand hall. Ses yeux bleus, encadrés d'une monture, observaient avec attention chaque détail. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet endroit était le plus luxueux qu'elle avait jamais vu. Les lustres, l'escalier de marbre et les portes vitrées et les deux ascenseurs en témoignaient. Voyant les regards des secrétaire se poser sur sa personne, la combattante se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle. Leurs teints juraient énormément. L'une avait un beau teint bronzé, sans doute grâce à un salon spécialisé, qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds platine, tandis que l'autre avait un teint blanc laiteux, presque gris. Il était très facile de savoir laquelle vivait dans les taudis et laquelle avait la chance de ne pas y vivre. La jeune femme résidant dans les plaques supérieures reposa son regard sur son ordinateur portable à la vue de cette habitante. Puis, voyant qu'elle était toujours planté devant son bureau, la réceptionniste récita sa phrase clé :

- Bienvenu à la Shinra. Comment puis-je vous aider? fit-elle d'une vois suraiguë, sans aucun enthousiasme pour sa besogne.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran digital.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle par politesse. Je suis ici, car j'ai un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous avec Heidegger. Je me nomme Samantha Gast.

Malgré qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans un endroit où le mot instruction n'avait pas sa place, la jeune utilisait un vocabulaire décent.

Une nouvelle expression se peignit alors sur le visage de l'autre femme. Elle tapa quelques informations sur son ordinateur.

- Bien, à quelle heure?

L'habitante des Taudis répondit que c'était à quatorze heure. Pendant ce temps, la blonde appuya se servit de son interphone pour apostropher l'homme avec qui la combattante avait un rendez-vous. Il eut un quelques interférences, puis une voix grave lui répondant qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre à son bureau.

- Parfait, Samantha, prenez les ascenseurs jusqu'au cinquante neuvième étage.

Hocha la tête, elle se dirigea jusqu'à l'un des ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. L'appareil arriva et ses portes vitrées s'ouvrirent. Samantha prit place dans l'engin qui décolla en direction de l'étage cinquante neuf. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était seule dans l'ascenseur. Puis, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, les porte s'ouvrant pour faire place à deux hommes. Tout les deux avaient des lunettes fumée perchés sur leur nez. Ils abordaient également le même habit. Un veston bleu nuit, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, un pantalon de la même couleur que le veston et des chaussures parfaitement cirées. Alors que l'un portait l'habit de façon impeccable, l'autre semblait avoir de la misère à nouer sa cravate. Instinctivement, Samantha se déplaça vers la droite, afin de laisser entrer les deux jeunes hommes. Le plus bronzé des deux appuya sur le bouton menant à l'étage soixante trois et la porte se referma. Deux turks. Voilà donc en quelle compagnie elle se trouvait. Des futurs collègues, peut-être. Les deux turks restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la toute fin du voyage de la brune.

À sa droite se trouvait une porte faite de chêne massive sur laquelle était une plaque or était fixé. Sur l'insigne il était inscrit le nom du maître des lieux : Monsieur Heidegger, Président du département du maintien de la paix. C'était ici. Toquant à la porte, la jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas précipité et la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme trapu, environ de sa grandeur, dont la barbe hirsute camouflait sa bouche se tenait devant elle.

Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que sa devrait être ici, elle cogna à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant d'entendre quelques pas précipités ouvrir la porte. Un homme trapu, avec un barbe hirsute se tenait là.

- Oui?

Tout sourire, la jeune femme tendit sa main, se présentant. L'homme la serra, mais il s'agissait d'une poignée de main molle. Rien à voir avec une poignée de main énergique. Il la fit donc entrer dans son bureau et lui désigna une chaise en cuir noir, légèrement rembourrée. Lui, il prit place derrière son bureau, sur une chaise beaucoup plus grande et plus confortable, mais ça ne gênait pas Samantha. Cette simple chaise devait valoir plus que tout ses biens réunis. La pièce elle-même était décorée dans les teintes de bordeaux et de brun acajou. Quelques tableaux, représentant d'autres colonels avant Heidegger, étaient fixés sur le mur de gauche.

- Donc, vous voulez devenir turk, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hocha la tête, répondant ainsi à la question de l'homme. Un petit interrogatoire d'environ une dizaine de minutes s'en suivit : ses intentions, ses capacités, son raisonnement lors de certaines situations. Prenant une pause, Heidegger regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière sentait le rouge lui monter au visage.

- Bon, vous avez passé la première partie de l'entrevue. Je vous prie de me laisser votre numéro de téléphone ou de PHS, nous vous appellerons dès que possible. Car il est impossible de rencontrer Tseng et monsieur le Président pour le moment.

Il mentait, sa se voyait dans ses paroles déjà faites et son air ben trop calme.

- Vous mentez, fit-elle, ignorant sa propre impolitesse.

Évidemment, elle ne possédait pas de ligne téléphonique. Cependant, elle avait un PHS. Enfin, elle en avait emprunté un à long terme à une personne du secteur sept, sans avoir l'intention de lui rendre. Le Colonel resta quelques secondes ébahis avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire gras qui lui donnait des airs de famille avec les chevaux.

- Un petit test, dit-il simplement en se levant. Suivez-moi.

Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait encore mentit, mais elle s'abstient, de peur de manquer sa chance. Ils sortirent donc de ce bureau et Samantha fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à l'appareil qui les mèneraient à Tseng et au Président. Les deux gens prirent place et entendirent patiemment leur destination commune. D'un air se voulant intéressé, Heidegger posait quelques question à la candidate. Cette dernière essayait d'offrir la meilleure image d'elle, malgré son habillement et répondait d'une voix assurées. Malgré tout, la nervosité montait D'un cran à chaque étage.

Comme précédemment, l'ascenseur mit un terme à leur escalade d'un mouvement sec. La porte s'ouvrit, montrant la splendeur du soixante-neuvième étage. D'immense baie vitrée parcourait les murs, montrant la splendeur de Midgar, vu d'en haut. Samantha ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, admirant le paysage céleste, ainsi que sa ville natale. Elle était beaucoup plus belle, d'ici. Puis, voyant que son guide avait avancé jusqu'à un bureau, elle le suivit. La vaste pièce était beaucoup plus luxueuse que le hall d'entrée. Des lustres pendaient des plafonds et des lierres s'amourachaient aux rampes. Un tapis rouge indiquait le chemin à suivre jusqu'au dernier étage. L'étage de Rufus Shinra Junior. Des canapés en cuir blanc permettait de se reposer, en attendant que le Président daigne vous ouvrir sa porte. Des tables basses en verre et trois fauteuil accompagnaient le sofa. Se tortillant nerveusement les mains, Samantha écoutait distraitement la conversation entre l'homme barbu et la jeune adulte aux cheveux noirs portant une robe d'un vert lime criard. C'était la mode à Midgard, les vêtements aux couleurs fluos qui brillaient pratiquement dans le noir.

- Il est occupé ? avait-il demandé.

- Tseng se trouve en sa compagnie, répondit la jeune femme, arrêtant sa tâche afin de porter son attention sur l'homme.

Ils avaient des airs de famille, comme le constata Samantha. Peut-être étaient-ils frère et soeur? Puis la jeune secrétaire avait contacté un homme grâce à un appareil. Finalement, elle montra la porte du doigt à Heidegger. Ce dernier se mit en route et la candidate le rattrapa en moins de deux. Alors qu'il toquait à la porte, le coeur de la jeune femme à ses côtés s'affola. Et si ce n'était pas pour elle? Au tout dernier moment, elle voulut s'excuser et prendre la fuit, mais se ressaisit. Un homme svelte leur ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux noirs, tombant sur ses épaules était parfaitement placé, par une seule mèche rebelle. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur le Colonel et puis sur Samantha.

- C'est elle, fit seulement le gros homme.

- Parfait, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls.

Bien que Heidegger n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un soutient, il était mieux que rien. Samantha regrettait déjà le départ de l'homme barbu. Il lui adressa un semblant de sourire et tourna les talons. Puis, une voix s'adressa à elle.

- Bonjour, Samantha, je me prénomme Tseng.

- Enchanté, fit-elle.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main et elle la serra chaleureusement. Finalement, il la fit entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Tout en marchant vers le fond de la pièce, Tseng expliqua qu'elle subirait l'examen pratique. La combattante se doutait qu'il s'agirait d'un combat, mais contre qui? Puis, un bruit attira son attention. Derrière un gigantesque bureau, un homme venait de se lever et de poser ses mains sur le même bureau. Tête baissé, une seule mèche lui tombait dans le visage. Son long pelisse d'un blanc immaculé était soigneusement attaché. Il leva son visage vers l'inconnu, lui révélant ainsi ses séduisants traits. Aucun sourire sur ce visage parfait. Ses deux pupilles d'un bleu clairs. Samantha avait entendu bien des rumeurs à propos de lui, mais, sincèrement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un homme si beau se tenir avec autant de grâce devant elle. Rapidement, Tseng lui révéla tout à propos de l'examen. Elle devrait combattre une panthère répondant au doux nom de Dark Nation. Rufus, qui jusque là n'avait dit aucun mot, même pour se présenter rajouta :

- C'est ma panthère.

À ces paroles, un grognement se fit entendre. Samantha tint avec plus d'ardeur le garde de son épée et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Un félin s'approchait dangereusement.

- Bonne chance.

Puis la panthère de mit à courir. Ses yeux vert pomme fixait sa prochaine victime. Bien campée sur ses jambes, la candidate attendait de pied ferme son ennemi. Au tout dernier moment, elle changea d'idée et se déplaça rapidement vers la droite. Le félin freina brusquement et se tourna de nouveau vers sa cible, prenant un court élan elle lui sauta dessus et la brune para sa mâchoire avec son épée. Cependant, Dark Nation réussit, grâce à sa patte gauche a asséner un coup de griffe à Samantha qui instinctivement porta sa main gauche à son visage, reculant. La bête avançait toujours en sa direction et, reprenant ses esprits, Samantha courut vers elle, la lame de son épée droit devant elle, à la verticale. Lorsqu'elle jugea être assez près de la panthère, elle abaissa son épée directement sur cette dernier qui grogna de douleur avant de sauter sur son ennemi.

Cette fois-ci, la brunette se servit de son bras pour se protéger. Ce même bras fut alors mordu avant que la panthère retombe au sol. Ayant plus d'un tour dans son sac, Samantha tenta alors de lancer un sortilège qu'elle avait grandement pratiqué, ces derniers jours. Elle se mit à l'abri du félin, près du bureau de Rufus, marmonna un mot et plaça sa main gauche face à son adversaire.

Un rayon d'un rose bonbon en sorti et se propulsa directement sur la cible. Dark Nation ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Un sort de confusion, appelé fascination, venait de la frapper. La victime se mordit la patte avant, sous le regard abasourdi de son maître qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche. C'était bien la première fois qu'un candidat se servait de cette méthode afin de venir à bout de Dark Nation. La manège dura quelques instants, durant lesquels Samantha en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, jaugeant qu'il était temps de mettre fin au combat, elle se lança vers le félin noir et lui décocha un coup de pied, près du sternum. Ce dernier reprenant ses esprit, agrippa l'épaule de la jeune femme avec sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un bout de chair. Ne retenant point sa douleur, Samantha cria, avant de repousse la panthère avant de l'assaillir d'un coup d'épée bien placé, sur son échine dorsale.

Alors que le combat prenait une tournure intéressante pour la combattante, Tseng s'interposa.

- Stop. Nous avons pu juger vos prouesses au combat, Samantha.

- Donnez-nous votre numéro de PHS, ainsi que votre adresse, continua Rufus, indifférent.

Elle dicta alors son adresse, gênée de dévoiler qu'elle habitait dans les taudis. Néanmoins, personne n'en fit allusion. Samantha enchaîna donc avec son numéro de PHS. Ceci fait, Tseng prit la peine de la reconduire jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble.

Deux jours avaient maintenant passé. Deux jours sans aucune nouvelle de la Shinra. Rufus avait dû la trouver exécrable, elle en était persuadée. Un être humain ne pouvait pas être aussi indifférent. Il ne semblait avoir aucune faiblesse. Somnolant dans son lit, dont on pouvait faire la comparaison avec une couchette de prison, la jeune femme ne cessait de repasser la scène dans sa tête. On vint alors l'importuner. Un visage aux traits fins passa par l'embrasure de la porte. Dans ses yeux vert émeraude, on pouvait distinguer l'inquiétude à propos de son amie. Il s'agissait d'Annabelle, sa colocataire. En fait, plutôt sa meilleure amie car elle ne payait pas le loyer. Des cheveux châtains, mi-longs, lui chatouillaient la nuque. Elle avait revêtue des pantalons corsaire d'un rose bonbon, déteint par le temps et un débardeur blanc. La jeune femme paraissait fatiguée, ces derniers jours. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse de la part de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleur amie, Annabelle répéta :

- Tu vas bien?

Un vague hochement de tête fut la réponse de la brunette. S'installant sur le lit voisin, sa copine tenta da rassurer.

- Tout c'est bien passé. Tu me la dis toi-même.

Grognant, Samantha prit appui sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers Annabelle :

- Peut-être, mais plus j'y pense, plus je crois que le Président a détesté.

En tant que bonne amie, Annabelle lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu que Rufus était un homme très froid. Ce qui était dommage, vu sa beauté, ajouta-t-elle. Puis le sujet changea complètement de direction. Elle demanda s'il y avait de baux spécimens mâles. Ça c'était bine elle, toujours à reluquer la gent masculine, malgré le fait qu'elle avait un petit copain : Jack. D'un air faussement indigné, Samantha répliquait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Tenace, Annabelle voulut tout de même savoir.

- Il y en avait certain, oui.

La conversation divergea alors sur plusieurs sujets et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter, à se confier des craintes et secrets, comme elles le faisaient toujours.

Ce fut tôt le matin qu'elles furent réveillées. Le cadran affichait trois heure du matin. Quel imbécile pouvait bien venir à cette heure? Les taudis étaient un endroit malfamés, mais généralement les bandits ne vous prévenait pas lorsqu'il venait vous cambrioler. Avec un élan de courage, la brune se leva, attrapa son épée et se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine. Ses pieds nus se posant sur le sol froid.

Entre temps, de nouveaux coups furent entendus. Beaucoup plus forts que les précédents. Annabelle se tenait alerte, tandis que Samantha grognait devant tant d'impolitesse. Tirant sur la petit chaînette rouillée qui maintenait la porte verrouillé, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée et appuyant sur l'interrupteur à sa droite afin d'illuminé le proche. La lumière éclairait suffisamment pour qu'elle reconnaissent l'une des deux personnes. Malgré l'effet cadavérique que la lumière donnait aux gens, Samantha replaça Tseng. L'autre était une jeune femme, qui devait avoir vingt-deux ans, tout au plus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient environ de la même longueur que ceux d'Annabelle. Le duo portait le même habit.

- Samantha Gast, il est temps de faire vos preuves, expliqua Tseng avant même qu'elle eut pu ouvrir sa bouche.

- Parfait, attendez-moi quelques instants, bafouilla-t-elle avant de partir au pas de course dans la chambre.

Sous le regard stupéfait, elle fit voler le chandail lui servant de pyjama pour le troquer contre des vêtements plus convenables. Les mêmes qu'à son entrevue. Elle éclaircit les points qu'Annabelle ne comprenait pas et prit la poudre d'escampette. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau devant Tseng il lui étaya la mission.

- Il y a quelque chose que nous devons éclaircir, dans les taudis. Comme vous connaissez l'endroit, vous pourrez sans doute nous y conduire.

Hochant la tête, Samantha attendit l'endroit où elle devrait les mener.

- Ce bâtiment qui tombe légèrement en ruine... L'église.

Laissant échapper un 'Oh!' de compréhension, la jeune femme prit donc le devants. Avec une rapidité surprenante, elle se déplaçait dans les dédales de ruelles, esquivant les obstacles naturelles comme les rochers et les autres, comme des corps ou des poubelles. Finalement, une dizaine de minutes passèrent et ils se trouvèrent devant le bâtiment religieux. Dans la nuit, elle avait un aspect encore plus terrifiant.

- Nous y voilà, lança-t-elle.

Elena prit alors la tête et s'affairait à ouvrir la porte. Bizarrement, les portes refusaient de s'écarter afin de dévoiler son intérieur.

- Laissez moi faire. Il y a un vieux truc.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, laissa la place à la brune qui décocha un coup de pied dans le vieux bois. On entendit un déclic, puis les portes qui s'ouvrirent, grinçant légèrement. Tseng se risqua la premier, suivit d'Elena et de Samantha. Le doyen prit trois allumettes et en donna une à chaque fille. Tandis que les deux jeunes gens s'affairaient à fouiller l'endroit, la brune fit craquer son allumette et tenta d'observer chaque détail, malgré la pénombre. Puis, elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant sa première visite ici, il y avait quelques temps.

Discrètement, elle était entré, pour se réfugier d'un homme en furie. Lorsque l'humain mâle avait quitté, elle était sorti de sa cachette et était tombé nez à nez avec une jeune femme ressemblant à Annabelle. Favorisant également le rose dans son choix vestimentaire, elle avait les yeux de la même couleurs que sa colocataire. La seule différence était que ses cheveux natté lui arrivaient aux reins. Les deux femmes avaient fait connaissance puis Samantha venait souvent lui rendre visite. Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'elle voulait la voir, des soldats de la Shinra se trouvait là. N'osant pas s'approcher, elle avait rebroussé le chemin et avait vu la jeune femme s'enfuir en hauteur en compagnie d'un homme. Peut-être étaient-ils ici, à cet instant, afin d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire?

Elle revint brusquement sur terre lorsque Tseng l'interpella.

- Gast! Sortez de vôtre rêverie et aidez nous à trouver un indice quelconque!

Fouillant d'abord les bancs, la jeune femme tentait de trouver une piste. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien. Son regard se porta alors sur le sol, à travers la noirceur, elle distinguait quelque chose. S'approchant, elle découvrit un parterre de fleurs. Ce n'était pas là, auparavant. Samantha s'agenouilla puis une sphère lumineuse attira son attention. Excitée, elle appela Tseng. Ce dernier ne prit que quelques secondes afin de la rejoindre. Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il prit la sphère vert dans ses mains.

- C'est une matéria foudre, constata-t-il.

Intéressée, Samantha observa avec attention l'objet magique. Rapidement Tseng lui fournit quelques informations à propos de son fonctionnement. Elle savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup dans la ville haute et quelques-unes dans les taudis mais elle gardait ses rares gils à payer le loyer et non à s'acheter des matérias. C'était un luxe de trop. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'offrait aucun luxe.

- Enfin, elle nous est inutile, conclut Tseng. Je te l'offre. J'en ai plusieurs.

Elle ne put cacher la joie naissant sur son visage. Hébétée, ses yeux se posèrent su son épée, recherchant une cavité pour la placer, comme lui avait dit le doyen. S'installant sur un banc, la jeune femme tenta de faire entrer la matéria. Ce ne devait pas être bien difficile. La sphère, après quelques instants fut attiré vers le trou par une force invisible. Au contact du métal, lu bruit sec se déclencha. Tseng se retourna et observa la candidate fière d'avoir en sa possession une matéria. Une lumière D'u vert vif se dégageait de son épée avant que l'intensité diminue peu à peu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vanter son mérite à Tseng un bruit attira son attention.

La porte de l'église s'était ouverte.


End file.
